


Girl You Drive Me Crazy, AMG Mercedes

by Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bets, Car Dealership AU, Co-workers, Competition, F/F, Smut, sales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are both saleswoman at a car dealership and connect through some uh, friendly competition.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 105
Kudos: 346





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, you may recognize this title if you read my one shot series. Chapter 1 is that one shot (with the same name), and Chapter 2 is new content. I decided that there is a lot I can actually do with this little plot so this kind of turned into a mini fic (thanks Andy for the inspo as well). I have a lot of ideas for it so hopefully I can update semi quickly, but as usual I don't make promises lol. So long story short, this will be a mini fic, there is smut, but I am sure.....feelings may develop somewhere along the line. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz and leave a comment if you dig it or hate it. Like I said before, the title is Lil Peep lyric, he is one of my fave artists of all time and you haven't listened to him then you def should :). 
> 
> Shoutout again to my fren Andy for reading this for me and telling me when shit doesn't make sense. She also corrects my typos and hypes me up.

Toni flattened her white blouse with her hands, attempting to straighten out any residual wrinkles. She paced the showroom, heels clicking on the marble floor in a steady rhythm. It was a slow day. Thursday’s always were for some reason. She didn’t mind though, she had already hit her bonus for the month, a fat commission check with her name on it would be in her bank account within the next few days. She had been the top salesperson at the luxury car dealership since she had started 3 years ago. Being the only woman there didn’t hurt her numbers either, but she had to work twice as hard as her male counterparts to be taken seriously.

She walked past a new GLS, running her index finger along the sleek paint when a voice withdrew her from her thoughts.

“Toni, a moment.” Her boss F.P. called.

She walked into his office and sat down on a leather chair across from him. F.P was a fair boss. Straight to the point and no bullshit. He had always treated Toni with respect and had helped her gain her footing in the industry when she was starting out.

He shifted nervously in his seat, idly tapping a pen against the wood of his desk. 

Toni eyed him suspiciously, suddenly feeling like this wasn’t good news. She was not used to seeing him uncomfortable around her.

“Toni I gotta tell you something, I don’t want you to be upset….” he began.

“What is it?” She asked nervously. Her mind quickly made up every possible scenario. There was nothing she did wrong that stuck out to her. She treated her customers with respect, she gave far deals, she was always smiling, she followed up with her customers two days after a purchase, what could be the problem? 

“It’s actually a good thing...well I think it is…” his voice trailed off again. 

“Just tell me F.P. “ she said, getting slightly annoyed.

“I hired a new salesperson.. I’d like you to train them.” He stated.

Toni squinted her eyes at the man across from her. “I’ve done that plenty of times, why are you being weird about it?”

His lips curled upwards. “Well...it’s another woman.. I didn’t want you to feel threatened.”

Toni leaned back in the chair. “I’m not threatened.” she mused. “ It’s about time we had another woman around here. I think it’ll be great.” She said as sincerely as possible. 

“Oh! Well good! She starts tomorrow.” He said excitedly. 

“Okay, I’ll be here bright and early.” She promised, standing up to leave the office. 

She walked back out to the showroom, her mind swirling with thoughts. She wasn’t threatened but she was also used to being only woman. It did intimidate her in a way. On the other hand she was all about women breaking through male dominated fields and loved the fact that she worked for a company that didn’t discriminate. She brushed her insecurities out of her mind and went to greet a customer, nervous but excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

*****

The next morning Toni awoke early, taking extra time to pick out an outfit. She wanted to look more professional than normal. She straightened her brown hair, tied it in a high ponytail and slipped into her black dress pants. She stood in front of her mirror pursing her lips in thought about what top she should wear. It was customary to wear white but she wanted to stand out a little bit today. She chose a royal blue blouse and buttoned it up over her black lace bra. 

She gave herself a nod in the mirror, adding some gloss to her lips as a finishing touch. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, deciding to stop for coffee to help the new girl feel welcome. She ordered two large cold brews with a dash of heavy cream, hoping the woman would like her order. 

Toni sped to work and parked her car, taking a calming breath as she clutched the two coffees and walked through the glass doors. She made her way over to her desk, placing the cups on the surface. She sat down and booted up her computer, doing some menial tasks until the other girl arrived. 

She clicked aimlessly on the keyboard, growing more nervous by the moment. She wasn’t even sure why. Part of her was curious to see what she looked like. Toni had dated guys and girls in the past but found herself more into girls. The click of heels and a melodic laugh broke her from her thoughts. 

She looked up from her screen to see F.P. standing in her doorway, blocking her view of the girl behind him. 

“Toni! Good morning.” He said brightly.

“Good morning.” She responded, craning her neck to try and see behind him, all she could make out was red hair.

“I have Cheryl here, remember the girl I told you about?” He explained. 

Toni rolled her eyes. “Of course I remember F.P.”

He stepped into her office, Cheryl following closely behind him. Toni felt her heart start to hammer against her chest. This girl. She had no clue how she could train her, let alone be productive at work ever again. She was gorgeous. Tall, long red hair, lips so plump that Toni’s imagination was already veering into dangerous territory. She was dressed in a black skirt, toned calves exposed, and a red blouse. Toni could see the swell of her full chest under the buttons and she felt her hands start to tingle. She wanted to throw her down on her desk right now and call it a day.

“Toni?” F.P. Asked with worry on his face.

“Hmmm?” She mumbled still in a daze. 

“I said would you like to tell Cheryl a little about yourself and get her computer setup for her?” He reiterated. 

“Oh! Oh yeah. Sure, sure.” she responded, motioning for Cheryl to sit in the chair across from her. She thought she saw the redhead smirking in amusement but quickly looked away, already causing enough damage.

“Great! Well I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” He said exiting the room.

Toni cleared her throat and looked back up at the redhead. “Welcome Cheryl, my name is Toni as F.P. said...I’ve ..”

“Antoinette.” Cheryl said quietly.

“Sorry?” Toni asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Your name plate says Antoinette.” Cheryl observed, gesturing to the plaque on Toni’s desk.

“Oh..yeah. Well Toni for short, it’s easier.” The brunette explained.

Cheryl nodded slowly and looked at Toni to continue, her brown eyes shining. 

“Anyways… I’ve been here for about three years. I was new to sales before this but once you get the hang of it it’s easy…have you done sales before?” Toni asked politely. 

Cheryl tilted her head in thought. “Mmm...sort of. I worked in my girlfriend's clothing store for a bit out of college.”

Toni smirked slightly, not missing the way Cheryl stared directly in her eyes when she said girlfriend. “Well...that’s a start. Do you know a lot about Mercedes?”

Cheryl shook her head. “Nope, just that I’d like to drive one.” 

Toni let out a laugh. “I feel you. During training you’ll be able to drive all the models. The product knowledge will come with time, I don’t expect you to know everything in one week, heck I’m still learning.” 

Cheryl smiled pleasantly, showing her perfectly straight, white teeth. “Sounds great Toni.” 

Toni’s heart skipped at her name coming out of Cheryl’s mouth. Pull it together Toni. She swallowed thickly, trying to get back on track. “If you want to pull your chair over here I will go through our inventory with you then I can get some video training queued up. The first few days will be kind of boring, I apologize.”

“I don’t mind.” Cheryl said as she scooted her chair towards the shorter girl. 

Toni’s body tensed slightly as Cheryl got closer. She could smell her perfume. Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue she thought. She had to pull it together. She had never been this awestruck over a girl, to the fact where she couldn’t form coherent thoughts. “I got you a coffee.” she blurted out, wanting to cut the tension. 

“Thank you.” Cheryl said sincerely as she reached for the cup and took a sip, moaning in appreciation at the taste.

Toni’s eyes widened at the sound, wanting to get out of the room before she heard it again. “Well I have the videos up, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be out on the floor if you need anything, you can come get me when the videos are done.” Toni explained hastily.

Toni ran out of the room before Cheryl could reply. She ran straight into one of her coworkers, Sweet Pea. 

“Where’s the fire Toni?” the tall man chuckled, straightening his tie after the collision.

“Nowhere..I just..I’ve had a lot of coffee this morning.” she explained.

Sweet Pea looked at Toni with intrigue and peered over her head into her office. “Ah….there’s the fire.” 

“Shut up.” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

He shook his head at her, running a hand through his thick dark hair. “Relax Toni.” He glanced down at the silver watch on his arm. “It’s only 8:30 and you're this frazzled...you’re fucked.” he laughed as he walked away.

Toni cursed under her breath. He was right. She needed to pull it together. It was just a pretty girl. There’s lots of pretty girls in the world. But not like Cheryl. Not ones that she had to share a workspace with every single day now. Not ones that were sitting at her desk. Not ones with chocolate colored eyes that left her weak in the knees.

She glanced out at the parking lot and her body instantly relaxed when she saw a familiar face. Mrs. Simpson. An eldeerly woman who came in a few times a year to buy her grandkids a new car when they turned 16. Toni had sold her four cars in three years. This would be a great first sale and learning experience for Cheryl. The brunette ran excitedly to her office to grab the redhead. “Hey Cheryl, I have a customer out here, if you want to observe or assist in the sale you are welcome too.”

Cheryl pushed back from the computer screen with a large grin. “Sounds excellent, I’d be happy to help.”

Toni nodded. “Great, I am going to go greet the customer and you can come join us.”

Toni ran back out to the floor to greet Mrs. Simpson. 

“Hello Antoinette.” the woman said excitedly.

“Hi Mrs. Simpson.” the tan skinned girl replied happily. “Another grandkid?”

“The last one!” she proclaimed excitedly. “I want to get another C-Class.”

“No problem, I am actually training a woman named Cheryl today. She is going to walk you through the deal and of course I will be here with any questions. I figured you are a good way to ease into it.” Toni explained.

The older woman nodded. “Sounds wonderful.”

The redhead walked over to the duo and extended her hand to the elderly woman. “Hi there. My name is Cheryl Blossom, how may I assist you today?”

Toni pursed her lips and nodded her head, impressed with Cheryl’s demeanor. She watched as Cheryl walked Mrs. Simpson over to the model she was interested in. She didn’t have to do much explanation, Mrs. Simpson knew what she wanted. The deal was closed with ease and with little assistance from Toni. The older woman left a satisfied customer.

“Great job Cheryl.” Toni said once they were back in Toni’s office.

Cheryl shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t do anything. I feel like that was a unique situation.”

“Hey, don’t downplay it. A sale is a sale.” Toni encouraged.

Cheryl nodded in agreement. “I suppose. Thank you for your help.”

The rest of the day went by quickly, Toni sending Cheryl home at 5 so she could get rested for the next day. The brunette stayed until 7 and walked out to her car with Sweet Pea.

“I can’t believe you gave Cheryl your first sale of the new month.” he said with a laugh.

Toni squinted her eyes. “Pea..she’s new. It was Mrs. Simpson. I had to give her something to give her confidence. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Yeah..or you’re just soft for her already.” he said, nudging her in the ribs with an elbow.

“It’s called being a decent human.” she said with an eye roll as she hopped into her car.

She pulled out of the parking lot and was immediately sitting in traffic. It typically bothered her but today she was grateful for it. She needed time to decompress after the day. If she was going to function at work she needed to get a grip. She had only spent eight hours with the girl and she thought about kissing her over twenty times and thought about...other things most of the day. Picturing scenario after scenario, feeling guilty now as she gripped the leather of her steering wheel. She was only human after all, it was normal to fantasize, but she knew she had to get it in check before it interfered with her productivity.

*****

A week went by with Toni unsuccessfully curbing her thoughts about Cheryl. Everyday she came in with a new outfit that fit her perfectly, her hair done without a strand out of place. This week was Cheryl’s first one on her own so Toni made herself readily available for questions.

Sweet Pea and one of the other salesmen Archie came into her office while she was staring at her computer screen.

“Toni...Mr. Marks is here.” Archie laughed, running a hand through his bright red hair.

“Not it.” Toni groaned, dropping her face into her palms.

“I have an idea.” Sweet Pea said with a wicked smile.

Toni raised an eyebrow in question.

“Let’s give him to Cheryl.” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“Pea..that would be so mean. Her whole day will be a waste.” Toni said. “That dude drags people around for hours. Test driving literally every car.”

“So...we’ve all had to deal with him.” Sweet Pea argued.

Toni shook her head and went back to look at her computer screen. She didn’t want to be part of their scheme.

“Hey Cheryl.” Sweet Pea beckoned the redhead into the office space.

She turned on her heel and waltzed over to the group. “Yes?” she asked sweetly.

Toni felt her cheeks heat up, feeling guilty for what was about to unfold.

“There’s a man out there, just from experience I can tell he is going to be an easy sell, since it’s your first solo week and you haven’t had anything since Mrs. Simpson, why don’t you take him?” Sweet Pea offered.

Cheryl smiled with appreciation, placing a hand to her chest. “Thank you so much.” she exited the room with a click of her heels.

“Get out.” Toni grumbled at the two boys. “And close my door when you leave, I can’t watch this.”

Sweet Pea shrugged as he and Archie exited the office, closing the door behind them.

*****

Toni kept herself shut away most of the afternoon, too nervous to see if Cheryl was still with Mr. Marks or not. She began rubbing her temples with her fingers when her office door burst open.

“Holy shit Toni….get the fuck out here.” Sweet Pea said hurriedly.

She got up promptly from her desk and followed her coworker to the showroom. She looked around in confusion, not quite sure what he wanted her to see.

“There.” He pointed outside.

Toni walked towards the glass doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Cheryl was outside, a large grin on her red lips. She was handing Mr. Marks the keys to a new G-Wagon that she had just sold him. “Holy fucking shit.” Toni mumbled.

“Can you believe that?” Sweet Pea said from behind her, startling her slightly.

“No…. we’ve all tried to sell him...not even F.P. could make him a deal that he was okay with.” Toni mused.

“I know! I’m impressed.” Sweet Pea said with wide eyes. “Like fucking impressed…”

Toni watched as Cheryl shook the man's hand and headed back inside, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The redhead stopped when she got to Toni, still standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. “Thanks for giving me another client! I think I’m finally getting my sea legs” the taller girl said excitedly as she walked to her office with a skip in her step.

Toni looked at her unsurely. “Yeah…no problem.”

*****

The rest of the week went by the same way. Cheryl landed sale after sale with minimal effort. Toni was becoming increasingly annoyed, the redheads whole doe eyed act was becoming harder and harder to believe. She was either a natural or was less than honest about her previous sales experience. The brunette decided to ask her to lunch to feel her out a bit. 

She knocked on Cheryl’s office door lightly, getting her attention. The redhead looked up from her computer, glancing at the brunette standing in her doorway. 

“Toni...how can I help you?” She asked excitedly.

Toni instantly felt her mind go blank. Her eyes fixated on Cheryl’s lips as they moved, she was wearing a nude color today. “Ummm...yeah..I was wondering if you’d wanna grab lunch?” She kicked herself with how awkward she sounded.

Cheryl leaned back in her chair, eyes shining with intrigue. “I appreciate the offer Toni, I do. However I don’t believe in workplace distraction. Plus I have a customer coming in at around 12 today.” 

Toni smirked smugly at the redheads confession. “Oh.....I distract you?” she added a flirty tone.

Cheryl smiled back just as smugly. “No.” It was a simple response. “But I distract you. And I would hate to see your numbers continue to dwindle behind the rest of us.” 

Toni’s eyebrows shot directly to the top of her head. “I...uh…” she stumbled on her words, she had been caught, and Cheryl seemed to be enjoying it.

The redhead idly investigated her nail polish, waiting for the girl in her doorway to leave. 

“Okay, well...see ya around.” Toni said quickly making her way back to her own office, wanting to get out of that interaction as quickly as possible. Had she really been that obvious? She doesn’t stare, she doesn’t even really talk to Cheryl. Was the taller girl just trying to get under her skin? Why couldn’t they get lunch as friends? Maybe Cheryl was attracted to her and that was a cop out. Fuck, why were woman so confusing? And the jab about her numbers, was Cheryl trying to be competitive with her? She let out a groan of frustration and busied herself for the rest of the day. 

*****

“And then she told me that I’m distracted by her? Like what the fuck?” Toni explained, placing her beer bottle on top of the bar after she took a hearty swig.

Sweet Pea had invited her out for a drink after finding her fuming in the lunchroom. “She does distract you.” He responded with a shrug. 

“She does not. She’s just..I don’t know there’s something off about her. She’s not as innocent as she looks.” Toni said exasperated. 

Sweet Pea let out a chuckle. “There’s nothing wrong with her Toni, you’re just embarrassed that you got called out and turned down. Welcome to rejection. She’s also not wrong about your numbers..I think you’ve been too focused on what she’s doing and not enough on hitting your bonus.” 

Toni sighed in frustration. “I guess you’re right….” she swirled her beer bottle of the bar, moving it along the smooth wood. “I need to get my head in the game.”

*****

The next morning Toni got to work before anyone else, ready for a fresh start and to put her Cheryl preoccupation behind her...or so she thought.

She heard Cheryl’s melodic voice echoing in the showroom shortly after she got situated at her desk. She heard the click of heels approaching her door and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

“Knock, knock.” the redhead said, peeking her head into Toni’s office.

Toni gave her a weak smile. She saw two coffees clutched in Cheryl’s manicured hands.

“I brought you a coffee...can I sit?” she asked.

Toni nodded and turned her chair towards the taller girl. She briefly admired Cheryl’s outfit. Pinstripe pants, and a black blouse that accentuated her pale skin. Her red hair in a neat bun on top of her head, exposing her neck. 

“I feel bad about yesterday.” Cheryl began, peering at Toni with innocent brown eyes.

The brunette waved a hand in the air. “Don’t sweat it.”

Cheryl bit her bottom lip in thought. “No..it wasn’t right of me...a new employee...speaking about your numbers..it was a lapse in judgement.”

“Well I appreciate it Cheryl and I appreciate the coffee.” Toni voiced.

The redhead hummed in acknowledgment. “Also...I thought maybe..you’d want to make it interesting.”

Toni gulped, not sure where she was going with this. “Meaning?”

“Well...we are obviously both competitive.” Cheryl pointed out.

Toni nodded for her to continue.

“Let’s make a bet out of it.” Cheryl recommended nonchalantly. 

Toni perked up at the suggestion and leaned forward in her seat. “I’m listening.”

Cheryl smirked and ran a finger over the top of her coffee cup in thought. “If you sell more than me this month..I will go to lunch with you or dinner or whichever.”

Toni grinned in victory. “Okay, I will take that. And if you win….?”

Cheryl folded her arms across her chest, her face beaming. “That’s for me to know.”

Toni felt her face flush red. “And what if I don’t agree..to your terms…?”

Cheryl smirked again. “You will.” she answered happily as she got up from Toni’s desk, exiting the room, a slight sway to her hips.

Toni was left speechless again, something that was becoming a common occurrence around the redhead.

*****

With a new motivation behind her numbers, Toni started putting in an effort like she never had before. She was calling over one hundred people a day, following up on every possible lead she had ever had, anything to beat Cheryl. Part of her wanted to lose to see what the redhead had in mind, but she couldn’t risk losing her chance to take Cheryl out.

There were a few days left in the month and the girls were only three sales apart, Toni being on top. She was determined to widen the gap. Every morning since Cheryl had introduced this competition she had brought Toni a coffee, placing it on her desk with a grin and a wish of good luck. Toni knew she was trying to rattle her. She knew the redhead knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to fluster Toni and throw her off her game. She kept her eyes on the prize though, not giving into Cheryl’s attempts to distract her.

She would linger in Toni’s doorway, hold her gaze longer than normal, bat her eyelashes when asking a question, and would find any excuse to make physical contact with the brunette. Whether that would be reaching for the same set of keys, or a slight brush of her fingers when passing off the coffee.

It was the last day of the month and both girls sat in the lunchroom, sitting at opposite tables.

“Well..it looks like I will be taking you out after all..that is..unless you can sell four cars today.” Toni said as she dug her fork into her salad.

Cheryl pursed her lips in defeat and let her shoulders fall. “I guess you’re right...that is near impossible.”

Toni felt bad for a brief moment but quickly pushed it away. “Oh well, you still killed it for your first month.”

“Mmhmm...actually..do you mind if I make a quick phone call?” the redhead asked.

“Of course not.” Toni answered, peering at the other girl curiously.

Cheryl grabbed her phone and tapped it a couple times before placing it to her ear. “Hi, V, it’s Cheryl.” she paused. “Yeah…did you still need to pick up those 5 GLS’s? Okay….great…well anytime you can make it up today, I will have everything ready for you.”

Toni choked on her food and dropped her fork on the table as she listened to the conversation.

“Okay, see you later girl. Bye.” Cheryl clicked off the phone and gave Toni a grin.

*****

Toni sat in her office after closing, feeling sorry for herself. It was something she did not do often but she couldn’t help it. She had worked hard and still lost, she couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. She shut down her computer, grabbed her bag and decided to finally head out.

The showroom was dark,mexcept for the street lights from outside shining through the glass windows. She went to push open the door when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Leaving already?” the sweet voice said.

Toni turned around in surprise to see her coworker standing in the middle of the floor with her hand on her hip. “Cheryl? I didn’t know you were still here.”

The redhead nodded slowly and took steps to close the distance between them. “Yes..well...I had some things I had to do.”

“Me too.” Toni said quietly.

“No hard feelings about today I hope.” Cheryl said sincerely.

“None...I mean I was kind of salty at first but..I’m proud of you. It’s a good accomplishment for your first month here.” Toni admitted.

Cheryl’s eye scanned Toni’s body slowly. “So...are you interested in my..terms?” 

Toni squinted in suspicion, she swore Cheryl’s voice lowered slightly and her eyes were darker.

Cheryl reached out a pale hand and ran her fingers slowly up and down Toni’s arm, locking brown eyes to brown eyes.

Toni inhaled sharply, not knowing what to do. Was Cheryl coming onto her or was this some crazy figment of her imagination? When she felt Cheryl’s warm hand cup her cheek she knew it was real. “Cheryl..?” she asked quietly.

“Yes?” she asked innocently, stroking Toni’s cheek with her thumb. 

“I.. What’re you doing?” Toni asked nervously. 

“Can I kiss you?” The redhead asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Toni’s jaw dropped slightly, in shock by the taller girl's question, quickly weighing the pros and cons in her head. “Y-yes” her voice shook slightly. 

Cheryl leaned towards the pink haired girl and connected their lips firmly. Immediately sucking a bottom lip between her plump ones. 

Toni gasped in surprise and melted into the softness of Cheryl’s lips, impressed with the confidence in which the redhead moved her lips against Toni’s. She got lost in the feeling, quickly deepening the kiss, earning a moan from the redhead. The sweet sound coming from her lips brought Toni back to reality. “Cheryl...the cameras…” the brunette breathed.

Cheryl smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small USB drive. “You mean this? I took out the USB, the footage is not being saved.”

Toni eyes widened in surprise as she lunged forward, pushing Cheryl up against one of the demo cars on the showroom floor, connecting their lips again. 

Cheryl allowed the kiss to progress but broke away when Toni went to slip a hand under her blouse. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Toni said with a sympathetic voice as she backed away from the redhead.

Cheryl shook her head. “No, don’t be sorry. You can touch me...but this is my terms, I’m running the show tonight.” The redhead reached behind her back and popped open the door to the car and held it open for Toni. “Get in.” 

Toni eyes widened again, for what felt like the 100th time in two minutes. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked from Cheryl’s dark eyes to the open car and back to her eyes again.

“Did I stutter?” Cheryl asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

Toni climbed into the car quickly, completely in shock with what was unfolding in front of her. She sat upright on the leather seat, waiting for Cheryl to join her. Luckily it was an SUV and Toni quickly got to folding the seats down while her heart hammered against her ribcage. It was echoing in her ears.

“Lowering the seats? What did you think we were going to hook up or something?” Cheryl chuckled as she hopped into the SUV with Toni.

The brunette felt her face heat up, too embarrassed to even form words.

“Toni...relax..I’m kidding.” the redhead said as she made her way over to the shorter girl, gently pushing her down by the shoulders so she was on her back on the newly folded down seats. “I’ve seen you looking at me..” Cheryl mused as she ran her index finger up and down Toni’s tanned neck. “It’s flattering really...and hot...knowing you want me…” she breathed, bringing her lips down to suck gently on Toni’s pulse point.

Toni bit her lip hard, angling her neck back to give Cheryl more access.

Cheryl continued giving Toni’s neck attention, running her lips over the skin, kissing it and sucking on it as she pleased. She broke away with a pop to look Toni in the eyes. “You’re so pretty….I thought that since the first day I saw you.” she confessed.

Toni smiled at her sudden softness, placing her hands on Cheryl’s hips, squeezing gently.

“I wanted you...I want you.” Cheryl groaned, grounding her hips down onto Toni’s.

This time Toni couldn’t bite back her moan at the redhead’s actions. It slipped for her lips as she held onto Cheryl’s hips harder.

The taller girl reached for the buttons of Toni’s blouse and went to start exposing the skin underneath. She looked at Toni for consent as she grabbed the first button between her fingers.

Toni nodded for her to continue. She watched as Cheryl fingers moved nimbly, getting her shirt off in a hurry, exposing the black lacy bra underneath. She smirked as Cheryl drank in the sight of Toni below her.

Cheryl grinned as she ran her fingers over Toni’s toned stomach, relishing in the way she shivered at her touch. She ran her hands up to the brunette's breasts and squeezed them over the fabric. 

Toni closed her eyes in pleasure, already overwhelmed and they were just getting started. She reached up to begin unbuttoning Cheryl’s shirt as well and threw it to the side, leaving the girl straddling her in a red bra and black pants.

Cheryl reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and nodded at Toni to do the same. 

Toni got her bra off in a hurry and pulled Cheryl down by the back of the neck for a heated kiss. Both girls moaned as their breasts pressed together. Toni ran her hands up and down Cheryl’s back as the redhead sucked Toni’s tongue into her mouth. This spurred the brunette on further. She ran her hands down to Cheryl’s backside, squeezing roughly and pulling her against her body. 

Cheryl broke away from the kiss with a heavy pant, arousal taking over at this point. “Take off your pants.” She instructed the shorter girl. Cheryl lifted herself off Toni so they both could remove the rest of the clothing between them. 

As soon as they were free of clothes, Cheryl took her place back on top of Toni, the redheads wet center resting right below Toni’s navel. She took Toni’s breasts in her hands and squeezed them firmly, a satisfied smirk on her face. She rolled the brunette's nipples between her fingers and relished in the way Toni squirmed between her, arching into her touch. 

The interior of the car quickly heated up, a sheen of sweat appearing on the skin of both girls. Cheryl leaned down and took one of Toni’s nipples in her mouth, grazing over the hardened bud with her teeth. 

“Fuck Cheryl.” Toni hissed, feeling herself grow wetter with each touch from the redhead.

Cheryl switched to the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it enthusiastically. She bit gently and reluctantly pulled away. She moved lower on Toni’s body, kissing her toned stomach, inching lower and lower until her lips stopped right above the shorter girls center.

The redhead leaned back and delicately swiped a finger through Toni’s folds gathering arousal on her index finger. 

The brunette shuddered at her touch. 

Cheryl moved her index finger to Toni’s clit and began rubbing in slow circles. She watched Toni’s face controt with pleasure and grinned at her ability to have the girl already moving desperately beneath her. She leaned down to latch her lips onto Toni’s exposed neck while she dragged her index finger slowly towards the brunette’s entrance, slipping it in easily.

Toni moaned with pleasure and immediately grabbed onto Cheryl’s back as she moved her finger inside of her. “More…” Toni whined as Cheryl added a second finger, thrusting them in at a punishing pace. “God Cheryl…” 

Cheryl grinned into the skin of Toni’s neck, never letting up on the pace of her fingers. “Look at me...look at me while I fuck you.” The redhead ordered, pulling away from Toni’s neck to look into brown eyes.

Toni forced her eyes to stay open, becoming impossibly wetter as she looked into the redhead’s dark eyes.

Cheryl brought her thumb to Toni’s clit and rubbed in time with her fingers, bringing the other girl closer and closer to her climax.

Toni’s body gave into the feeling, her eyes squeezing closed as her back arched into Cheryl’s touch, finding her release easily. She huffed in satisfaction as Cheryl withdrew her fingers slowly.

“Open.” the redhead said, holding her fingers up to Toni’s lips.

Toni struggled to catch her breath as she opened her mouth to Cheryl’s fingers. They entered her mouth and she wrapped her lips around them, sucking off her arousal with a moan.

Cheryl's eyes darkened further as she thrusted her fingers a few times into the brunette’s throat. She withdrew them and began kissing back down Toni’s sweat covered body.

Toni propped herself up on her elbows to watch the redhead as she got lower and lower until she was resting comfortably between the brunettes legs. Toni was glad that they were in an SUV or this would be much more uncomfortable than it was. Before she had anymore time to think, she felt a warm, wet tongue, lick firmly up her center. She immediately fell back flat onto her back and tangled her fingers into red hair. “Cheryl….” she whined, completely speechless at the feeling of Cheryl’s tongue working between her legs.

“Say my name again.” Cheryl said, breaking away from Toni for a moment.

“Cheryl..god that feels amazing.” Toni moaned, encouraging the redhead on.

Cheryl dug her nails into tanned thighs and moaned into the brunette’s center.

“Cheryl..fuck...I’m not going to last long.” Toni admitted as her chest moved up and down with labored breath.

This spurred the redhead on further, slipping two fingers back into Toni and sucking her clit into her mouth.

“Cheryl...I’m gonna cum...fuck..” Toni moaned out, her back arching off the folded down seats for a second time, her fingers pulling harshly on red locks as she came.

Cheryl gently withdrew her fingers and sucked them in between her plump lips as she looked at the brunette beneath her, completely spent. “You Antoinette Topaz...are simply amazing.”

Toni’s mouth was still hung open in shock with what had just happened. The heat that had built up in the car was overpowering and she struggled to sit up. She wanted to return the favor but Cheryl had worked her to exhaustion. That didn’t seem to be on the redhead’s agenda though anyway because she was already gathering up her clothes. Toni sat up slowly, her back resting against one of the windows. “Cheryl?” she asked quietly.

The redhead made eye contact with her, a mischievous smile on her face. “Yes?”

“I mean...can I…? She gestured at Cheryl’s now half naked body with her hands. “I mean I know I am tired but...ride my face?”

Cheryl smirked and shook her head with a smile as she slipped on her shirt. “Maybe you will think of better terms next month, instead of a lunch date.”

Toni blinked in confusion. “I...I was trying to get to know you…”

“And I was trying to fuck you.” Cheryl shrugged, buttoning the last button on her shirt. 

The brunette sat not knowing what to say, still trying to make sense of all this and wondering if it was just some crazy fantasy that she would wake up from in a few seconds.

“Congrats again on a great month, and if you want to raise the stakes for next month, you know where to find me.” Cheryl said innocently as she opened the door to the SUV, hoping out effortlessly.

Toni breathed out a laugh and gathered her clothes. It was definitely not how she was expecting her night to go, but suddenly she had even more motivation to come to work in the morning.


	2. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello........................enjoy.
> 
> *Smut Warning*

The next day at work was...interesting. Toni had gone home the night of her encounter with Cheryl and gotten herself off two more times. She couldn’t get the whole thing out of her head. She was so confused by it, but...it was hot... She made sure to dress up the next day, more than usual, but she was shocked when the redhead acted like business as usual.

Toni had walked into Cheryl’s office, a spring in her step and a fresh coffee in her hand.

“H..Hi Cheryl.” Toni greeted her and kicked herself for stumbling over her words.

“Oh hey Toni.” the redhead said nonchalantly, not even a hint of the darkness in her eyes that Toni had seen the night before. 

“I...uhh...I brought you a coffee.” the brunette said as she sat the cup down on Cheryl’s desk.

“Thank you.” Cheryl smiled and then turned back to her computer.

Toni stood for a second, not sure what to say, she had expected Cheryl to be all over her this morning, especially after the way she had acted last night.

“You’re welcome," the brunette mumbled, clearly upset as she walked out of Cheryl’s office.

She tried to go to her office and work but every time she looked up from her desk, she saw that car on the showroom floor. How could she even look at that car without remembering what had happened in it? She tried unsuccessfully for the first hour to focus until she finally gave up and found herself back in Cheryl’s office.

“Toni, what a surprise." The redhead said, a slight gleam in her eye. “What can I do for you?”

Toni stood for a second, trying to find the words without sounding like Cheryl owed her something. “Ummm...so last night.”

The redhead smirked at her. “Last night?”

“Yeah...umm...do you...umm...should we...uh…?” Toni tripped over her words again, unable to even form a sentence while brown eyes stared her down.

“Hmm...don’t tell me you are the catch feelings after one time type of girl.” Cheryl said with her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

“What? No! Not at all.” Toni said in a defensive tone. “I just..I don’t know…”

“Oh...I get it.” Cheryl began. “You want to do it again?”

“I mean….kind of….” Toni mumbled.

“Well…I told you...you need to up the stakes for this month...if you have something in mind...well then...you better shake on it now.” Cheryl grinned.

Toni felt her stomach flip. This girl had a way with words, Toni never was speechless with girls, ever, but Cheryl...she was already different. “Okay...let’s make it interesting."

“I'm listening,” Cheryl said with a raised eyebrow.

“Same conditions as far as sales..whoever gets the most obviously wins.” Toni said.

“Okay...simple enough.” The redhead nodded.

“But...if I win….I’m in control this time...completely..” Toni said with the confidence that she was used to having.

“Deal.” Cheryl said, not even hesitating as she reached out her hand to Toni.

Toni grasped it and shook it firmly, her mind already going wild.

*****

Before Cheryl, Toni did not have to work too hard to be top in sales. It was effortless. Every month she was on top and that’s just how it was. Cheryl provided her a challenge, an opportunity to push herself professionally. Some days it was fun, making the brunette’s work day fly by. Other days it was pure torture seeing the redhead make sale after sale, her gleaming smile putting the customers at ease. 

Even though it was a male dominated industry, being a woman was a plus. People felt more comfortable buying a car from a woman, it made them more at calm and made them feel like they were not being taken advantage of. 

Toni and Cheryl were neck and neck most of the month. One day Toni would be ahead, but Cheryl would turn around and sell four cars in a day, pushing her to the top once again.

The brunette was in her office calling everyone she could think of when Sweet Pea walked in.

“You have time for a lunch break?” he asked, giving Toni a concerned look.

“Nope. No time...sorry.” she replied, not even looking up from her screen.

“Toni? Since when do you not even take a break? You are literally acting crazy.” he said.

“Crazy? So I am crazy because I want to do well for myself?” she said, raising her voice.

The man put up his hands in defense. “That’s not what I am saying at all. I’m saying you are already crushing everyone else, what is the big deal about working yourself this hard, just to beat Cheryl?”

Toni sighed and laid her head in her hands. “Just trust me when I say...there is more at stake here.”

“More at stake? What the hell does that mean? Does she have dirt on you or something?” he asked.

“No...no.” She waved her hand. “It’s not like that...just trust me, okay?”

“Okay Toni….” he said with a chuckle. “If you say so.”

*****

Here they were again on the last day of the month and Toni was one sale behind. She had been talking with one customer all week who was so close to buying, but they were dragging their feet. Toni had called them already that morning and was getting ready to call them again when she saw the man walking through the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to him.

“Mr. Knox, it’s so good to see you, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m great Toni. Actually better than great. My wife is outside and her sister is here from out of town. I am thinking we both are going to be leaving in a new vehicle today if the price is right.” he said happily.

“Oh! The price will be right, I can assure you of that.” Toni replied with a smile. “Can I get you guys some water or coffee before we start looking?”

“I am good, I am pretty set on what I want, you may have to work your magic with my sister-in-law.” he laughed.

“No problem.” Toni grinned as she followed the man outside.

*****

Four hours later after much negotiating and exceptional customer service on Toni’s part, the Knox family left the lot with two cars, putting her ahead of Cheryl by just one sale.

The brunette sat in her office, utterly exhausted but content with how the month turned out. She grabbed her phone and quickly ordered dinner for Cheryl and herself while she waited for the evening to wind down.

While she waited for the food, F.P. appeared in her doorway. “I’m headed out. Congrats on a great month Toni, you hustled until the literal last minute."

The brunette smiled. “Thank you, I tried my best. I bought Cheryl dinner for a peace offering so I may be a little late.”

“No problem, just lock up when you’re done. See you in the morning.” Her boss smiled as he gave her a small wave.

Toni grabbed the food when it arrived and laid it on her desk, waiting for the redhead to appear in her doorway.

She didn’t have to wait long, Cheryl showed up a few minutes later, an intrigued grin on her face. “Hmmm...so you chose dinner again as your conditions?”

Toni shook her head. “Nah...you’re gonna need the energy.” The brunette swore she saw a slight blush appear on Cheryl’s pale skin.

“We will see…” the redhead said as she sat down across from Toni.

The brunette eyed Cheryl as she sat down. She was wearing a black dress today. Short, but tasteful. It showed off her cleavage perfectly and it hugged her body in a way that had Toni’s mouth watering.

The redhead ate slowly, eyeing Toni curiously as she did.

The brunette only ate a few bites before she pushed her food to the side, too distracted by the redhead to focus on her food right now.

Cheryl pushed her plate to the side as well, raising an eyebrow at Toni, almost in a dare.

The brunette slid her chair back to stand up but froze when she saw Cheryl getting up as well. The redhead made her way over to the other side of Toni’s desk and straddled Toni in her chair before she could even think.

“What...what are you doing?” Toni asked.

“You were taking too long.” Cheryl shrugged as she connected their lips in a heated kiss.

Toni moaned into her mouth and grasped the redhead hips firmly, wasting no time in sliding her tongue into her mouth. 

Cheryl broke away from the kiss and licked up Toni’s jawline before she connected her plump lips to the soft skin of Toni’s neck.

“Cheryl...I...I said I am in charge tonight.” The brunette muttered.

“Then act like it…” the redhead breathed as she pulled the camera USB out of her cleavage. “You weren’t even prepared.”

Toni stood up quickly, picking Cheryl up with her and pressing her against the top of her desk. “You want me to act like it?”

The redhead’s eyes darkened as she bit her lip and nodded her head. 

Toni kissed Cheryl once and turned her over so she was bent over the desk. She moved her hair away from her neck and planted a kiss just above the zipper of her dress. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes.” The redhead breathed as Toni hurriedly unzipped the black dress, pulling it gently off Cheryl’s body, leaving her leaning over the desk in just a black thong. “Take off your clothes too.” 

Toni squeezed Cheryl’s ass in her hands, and pulled her hand back, just to bring it back down, a smack echoing in the small office. She leaned down so she was next to Cheryl’s ear, grazing her teeth over it lightly. “You told me to act like it...don’t order me around again...do you understand?”

The redhead extended her arms forward and dug her nails into the wood with a nod.

The brunette kissed down Cheryl’s spine and rubbed the redhead’s soft skin where she had spanked her. “So….how many sales did you beat me by last month again?”

The redhead squeezed her legs together and shifted her body, trying to get some sort of relief between her legs. “I don’t know….two…”

“Hmmm...two..” Toni mumbled as she brought her hand down on Cheryl’s backside again, earning a deep moan from the redhead. “You’re so fucking hot like this.” the brunette said, soothing Cheryl’s skin again with her hand. “So fucking hot.”

“Fuck.” Cheryl said through gritted teeth, already clearly turned on.

“You like when I talk to you like that?” Toni asked as she spanked the redhead again. “I know you do..I can already see you dripping on your thighs..”

Cheryl slammed her fist on the desk and tried to turn over, but Toni wouldn’t let her.

“Not yet….you thought you were the boss earlier...so now I am going to take my time with you. Tease you until you are begging me to fuck you. Begging me.” Toni grinned as she brought her hand down onto Cheryl’s ass again.

Cheryl moaned again and pushed her backside into Toni, trying to get her to touch her where she needed her. 

Toni smirked at Cheryl’s desperation and removed the redhead’s panties in one motion. The brunette held back her own moan when she lowered her fingers to Cheryl’s dripping center, running her finger up her slit before pulling away, not wanting to touch her too much. 

“Toni….” Cheryl said, wanting more from the shorter girl.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Just...ugh...just fuck me.” the redhead urged.

Toni placed her hands on Cheryl’s hips and helped her flip over. “Not yet….” she smirked as she traced around the redhead’s nipple with her index finger.

The redhead bit her lip and let her head fall back as Toni did everything she could to tease the taller girl.

The brunette dropped her lips to Cheryl’s neck and sucked on her pulse point while she finally rolled one of the redhead’s nipples between her fingers, causing her hips to involuntarily raise off the desk.

“Be a good girl and keep your hips on the desk.” Toni mumbled against Cheryl’s heated skin.

The redhead shivered at her words and groaned in frustration.

Toni broke away from Cheryl’s neck and smirked at her. “Wait….you liked that, didn't you?”

The redhead shook her head and grabbed Toni’s wrist to move her hand to where she needed her.

The brunette got her wrist out of Cheryl’s grip and brought her hand around the redhead’s neck squeezing lightly. “You liked that I called you a good girl...I can tell...just admit it...and I won’t make you beg…..as much.”

Cheryl bit her lip and shook her head again, not wanting to give Toni the satisfaction.

Toni shrugged and pouted out her lip. “A shame...your pussy is aching to be fucked and you won’t just admit it…”

The redhead squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a moan at Toni’s words, clearly unbelievably turned on by what she was doing. 

“And all you have to do is admit it and I will fuck you right now.” Toni shrugged.

The redhead shook her head again, too stubborn to give Toni the upperhand.

The brunette sighed and moved her hand slowly from Cheryl’s neck to just above her center. She relished in the feeling of the redhead’s soft skin beneath her fingertips. She brought her head down to Cheryl’s toned stomach and kissed her way down to her thighs. “You know….you’re so turned on...I can just kiss your thighs and taste you that way…” Toni teased as she licked arousal off of Cheryl’s thighs. “But...if you would just tell me you liked being called a good girl, I can move my tongue a little higher.”

“Toni…” the redhead moaned as she laced a hand into brown hair, pulling at the roots.

“What baby?” Toni asked innocently as she bit lightly on the skin of Cheryl’s thigh.

“Please...just...ugh..”

“Just what?” she asked again, sucking on her thigh and moving her hand up to squeeze one of her breasts.

“Toni, just fuck me, please.” the redhead said as she pulled harder on Toni’s hair, earning a moan from the brunette.

“I want to, Cheryl...so bad...but I only fuck good girls and...you said you didn’t like that.” Toni pouted.

“Toni...oh my god...just please fuck me.” Cheryl said again.

“Mmmm...ask a little nicer and I will see what I can do.” Toni smirked as she squeezed Cheryl’s breast again, the redhead’s body on fire now.

“Toni...please...I need you..please.” 

Toni, feeling like she had put Cheryl through enough for now, shifted herself between the redhead’s legs and licked firmly up her center, finally getting a proper taste.

“Fuck Toni….” Cheryl moaned, finally getting some relief.

“You taste so good baby…” Toni said as she leaned up to kiss Cheryl, sliding her tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on the brunette’s tongue. 

She continued kissing the redhead as she brought her hand back down to her center, placing her index finger at her entrance and sliding it in easily, she thrusted into her a few times, bringing her index finger out and putting it back in with her middle finger as well.

The redhead was so wet, arousal already dripping into Toni’s palm. “Fuck...I just can’t believe how hot you are, look at you.”

Cheryl brought her legs to wrap around Toni’s waist to pull her closer as she thrusted into her harder.

The brunette continued moving her fingers into the redhead, curling them just right to have Cheryl moaning out into the room. She unwrapped herself from Cheryl’s legs and readjusted so her face was back at the redhead’s center. She began licking her clit as she thrusted her fingers and she could already tell Cheryl was close.

Her wrist was starting to ache but she wasn’t going to stop until Cheryl was cumming beneath her. “Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Toni asked before she sucked the redhead’s clit into her mouth.

“Fuck...yes Toni...I-” Cheryl words got cut off as Toni brought her to her climax...her whole body tensing while Toni didn’t let up on her tongue or fingers once, until Cheryl was coming down with heavy exhales.

Toni removed her fingers slowly and helped Cheryl sit up.

“I’m not done with you...but I know it probably wasn’t the most comfortable laying on a hard surface that whole time.” Toni admitted as the redhead tried to catch her breath.

“That hit me out of nowhere.” she admitted as she ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair.

Toni grinned and helped Cheryl stand, leading her over to her desk chair and sitting her down. “I could’ve teased you all night, but we aren’t leaving until you cum at least three times.”

“Oh? So you even have to be the overachiever with sex too, huh?” Cheryl smirked.

Toni began unbuttoning her shirt and threw it to the side, enjoying the way Cheryl’s jaw dropped slightly when she saw her body again. Her bra came off next, followed by her pants, and her panties which were already ruined from Cheryl’s reactions to her. Once she was free of clothes, she quickly straddled the redhead, leaning in for a kiss.

They both moaned into the kiss as their breasts pressed together. They let the kiss get sloppy as they tangled their hands in long hair to pull each other closer. Toni kept one hand in Cheryl’s hair and moved the other back to her neck to squeeze lightly again as the kiss progressed.

Toni felt Cheryl already writhing beneath her, the redhead had removed her hands from Toni’s hair and was now digging her nails into the skin of her back.

“Mmm..you want to cum again don’t you?” Toni asked.

Cheryl looked at her with dark eyes, a desperation in them that Toni had not seen yet. The redhead nodded at her.

“Use your words, Cher.” the brunette urged as she tucked a lock of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear.

“I do….” she said just above a whisper.

“You know...only good girls get to cum again...are you my good girl, Cheryl?” Toni asked, her voice dropping slightly.

Cheryl bit her lip hard as she thought of her answer.

Toni knew she almost had her, it was written all over her face. She wanted to say it, she wanted Toni to make her cum again.

The brunette began kissing her way down Cheryl’s body, removing herself from her lap and dropping to her knees on the floor until she was face to face with the redhead’s pussy again.

“Are you, baby? Are you my good girl?” Toni asked, her hot breath hitting Cheryl’s center.

“Yes..” the redhead said just above a whisper.

“I couldn’t hear you.” Toni smirked as she ran a finger through Cheryl’s folds.

“Yes.” she said, desperation in her voice again. “I’m your good girl.”

Toni didn't even speak again, immediately licking up the length of Cheryl’s pussy. She felt the redhead move her legs to hang over Toni’s shoulders so she could get the shorter girl closer. Toni wasn’t going to stop this time, until she got what she wanted from the redhead. She licked and sucked on her clit until she felt Cheryl’s legs start to shake and tighten around her head. She didn’t even break away to tell her to cum, she just kept going until Cheryl was digging her nails into the leather of the chair and her heels into Toni’s back and even then Toni kept going until Cheryl had to tap out.

Toni stood up and gave the redhead a cocky smirk. 

“What?” Cheryl asked, trying to regain her breath again.

“Nothing.” Toni shrugged. “Just can’t believe I got you to admit it.”

Cheryl groaned and stood up from the chair to look for her clothes. “Please...I just wanted to cum.”

The brunette laughed and shook her head. “Maybe...but I’m very...very..observant and..you got goosebumps when I said it and….you got even wetter, if that was possible.”

The redhead rolled her eyes and sat back down on the desk, forgetting the search for her clothes.

“How about you just shut up and fuck me again...I believe you said three?” Cheryl said her eyebrow arched.

Toni grinned and brought her lips to the redhead’s again. “Make it four.”


	3. Month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'allllll. Hope you enjoy this update. Spicy and soft? Lemme know what you think in the comments or talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. I already almost of the next chapter for this done so the update shouldn't be too far off. Hope everyone is having a lovely weekend.
> 
> Thank you to andy @chonisational for proofreading and of course keeping me motivated. I appreciate your honesty and your brain storming, makes everything flow even better. You're the best.

Toni did not get back home until midnight that night, driving home at full speed after her night with Cheryl. Toni was all about routine. She was usually in bed by 10 so she was fully rested for the next day, so to say she was flustered when she got home was an understatement. She washed her face quickly, changed into her pajamas, set her alarms, and hopped in bed. She turned over on her side to unlock her phone, her brain still not quite ready to wind down. She wanted to text Cheryl to make sure she got home safely and just check in on her after their night, but she didn’t have her number.

“Rookie move, Topaz.” she lectured herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to doze off, but….she couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead. Those brown eyes, the plump lips, the way her body responded to every single touch that Toni placed on her body. She was unlike anyone Toni had ever been with in that way, and she was hooked.

The brunette was up with her thoughts until 3 AM, finally drifting for a bit and waking up to her 5:30 morning alarm. She hit snooze and buried her head back into her pillow, urging herself to sleep for a few more minutes. A few more minutes turned into a couple more hours and she was awoken by sunlight filtering into her blinds. Her body went into panic mode as she jumped from her bed and grabbed her phone. 8:00 AM.

“Fuck.” she mumbled as she ran to her closet, tugging the clothes left and right as she looked for an outfit. She had thirty minutes to get to work on time. But “on time” to Toni was arriving at 7:45 with her coffee and sitting down at her desk to have a few moments of peace before everyone arrived.

She called Sweet Pea and put her phone on speaker as she quickly threw her hair on top of her head, not having the time to even try and style it.

“Hello?” his gruff voice answered, still half asleep.

“Are you at work yet?” she asked hurriedly.

“No...it’s 8….I get there at 8:29 Toni, you know this. What’s up?”

“Nothing I...I’m just running behind and…” Toni began.

“Toni….chill...you don’t always have to be the first one there. It's the first of the month weirdo and you were top last month….again...so I don’t know what is going on with you lately, but chill girl. Take a shot, roll a blunt, anything, just breathe.” He laughed.

Toni sighed, realizing he was right, she was being a bit out of line. The truth was..she didnt want to be late after last night and give Cheryl that satisfaction. The redhead had already called her out for her reaction last month. “You’re right, see you there.” she said as she hung up the phone.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror and went out to her car.

*****

Even though she had just told Sweet Pea she would chill, she sped to work and made it in record time. Much to her surprise, she did not see the redhead’s car in its usual parking space.

“Weird.” she mumbled to herself as she walked into the building.

She went to her office and sat down, watching the door every so often to see when Cheryl would arrive.

The redhead finally made an appearance at 8:31, pushing open the glass door and dashing straight to her office on the other side of the room.

Toni squinted her eyes in suspicion. Cheryl was like her. Prompt, way too early, and routine based. Something had her thrown off. The brunette smirked to herself and used all her strength not to get up and go to the redhead’s office. She was not going to her this time. She would not be standing in the doorway, tripping over her words, and looking desperate.

It was hard, but Toni succeeded. She stayed in her office, even for lunch. At around 2:00 she heard the sound she had been waiting for all day. A knock on the door. She glanced up slowly and saw the redhead. She gestured for her to come in.

“Hey Cheryl.” She said casually.

“Hey.” Cheryl responded, trying to hold a confident smile on her face.

“Have a seat.” Toni offered as the redhead sat down across from her.

“You look….nice.” Cheryl smirked, gesturing at the messy bun on Toni’s head. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Slept like a baby actually.” Toni smirked back. “And you..? Running a little behind this morning...late night?”

Cheryl cheeks flushed red as her eyes wandered to the desk she had literally been face down on the night before and she cleared her throat. “I...slept wonderfully.”

Toni kept grinning, knowing Cheryl was bullshitting her. She knew why the redhead overslept and she knew why she was sitting in her office right now. She wanted to throw Cheryl’s line back at her about catching feelings but she bit her tongue and kept the smug look on her face. “Good to hear.”

The redhead returned an equally sarcastic smile. “So...I have a suggestion..if you are interested.”

Toni leaned forward in her chair, unable to hide her excitement. “I’m listening…”

Cheryl eyed the desk one more time and began speaking. “How do you feel about shortening these competitions a bit?”

“Shortening?” Toni asked, not understanding where she was going with this.

“Yeah..I mean I feel like we push ourselves all month...it can get exhausting. Sometimes it can be stressful getting those last minute sales so...if there are more chances to win...maybe...we could do something weekly…” Cheryl proposed.

Toni arched an eyebrow and bit into her bottom lip. “Weekly, huh?”

Cheryl nodded, a gleam in her eye. “Weekly.”

The brunette folded her hands in front of her, pondering the request. “I can do weekly…”

“Shake on it?” Cheryl asked, extending her hand across the desk.

Toni nodded and went to extend her hand. “First...why did you  _ really _ want to switch to weekly?” she eyed the desk too, for good measure.

Cheryl blushed again and kept her hand extended. “I told you...less stress, more chances to win. Shake or I walk.”

Toni shook her hand firmly, choosing not to press furthur. “Deal.”

*****

The rest of Toni’s day went by normally, her mind continually wandering back to the redhead. She took it easy, not making any sales, but willing herself to start tomorrow. Today she was just going to relax and relish in the fact that her night with Cheryl had obviously had an effect on the other girl and that was a win in Toni’s book.

She even left a little early, wanting to get plenty of sleep to get a head start on the week. Her game plan was a relaxed approach. Sweet Pea was right. She had not allowed herself to be chill since the day Cheryl walked into the dealership. It was making her sloppy. When she got home she drew herself a warm bath and poured herself a hearty glass of wine. She sipped on the sweet beverage and scrolled through her phone while she soaked in the warm water. It was only an hour, but it was just what she needed.

Toni’s plan to remain focused and relaxed paid off right away. Before she knew it, it was Friday morning and she was three sales ahead. Actually, Cheryl had not even made one sale all week. The brunette waited until closing to approach her, feeling slightly guilty that she had not had a week even close to what Toni had. She found the redhead at her desk, sipping on a coffee, even though it was 8:30 at night.

“You aren’t going to be able to sleep again if you drink that so late.” Toni said, genuine concern in her voice. 

“I drink it at all hours.” Cheryl assured her as she set the cup to the side. “So...we may as well not beat around the bush. You won this week. I know we work tomorrow, but you and I both know I won’t sell three cars in one day.”

Toni nodded slowly. “Well...it’s only week one. I do have my condition though...if you would like to hear it.”

The redhead gripped her coffee cup again with both hands as she waited for Toni to speak, curiosity all over her face.

“May I have your phone number?” Toni asked simply.

Cheryl cocked her head to one side. “My phone number?”

“Yeah...your phone number. Ya know..I mean in case I need to get a hold of you or anything.” Toni said quietly. “I mean, we are coworkers after all, I may need to call you from time to time.”

The redhead looked slightly stunned but motioned for Toni to hand her phone over.

Toni slid it across the desk and watched Cheryl tap quickly on the screen until she slid it back.

“I texted myself so… you can just save it from there.” Cheryl informed her.

Toni smiled and stood up from the chair. “Well..good luck for next week.”

The redhead shook her hand at Toni with a smile on her lips. “Bye, Toni.”

*****

The weekend went by too quickly for Toni’s liking and before she knew it they were back on another Monday morning.

Cheryl walked in right at the same time Toni did, looking more refreshed than she had last week. 

“Good morning.” Toni said happily, her eyes lingering on Cheryl’s backside as she held the door for her.

“Good morning, Toni. Are you ready to lose this week?”

“Ohhh, she’s back.” the brunette laughed at Cheryl’s competitive comment.

The redhead shrugged. “We shall see how it goes.”

*****

It went. And not in Toni’s direction. After being ahead by 3, Cheryl came in with a 9 car week. Putting the totals at 9-6 by Friday evening.

Toni was slightly disappointed, but she would be lying if it were to say she wasn’t intrigued. So intrigued that she found herself sitting across from the redhead at her desk again.

“You had all week with my number, and you didn't use it once.” Cheryl said when Toni sat down.

The brunette shrugged, too embarrassed to admit that she had not known what to say.

“Well, I won so….conditions have shifted.” Cheryl grinned.

“Let’s hear it.” Toni said, biting back an excited smile.

“Like I said, you didn’t use my number so..I will use yours.” she said simply.

Toni arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Use mine?”

Cheryl nodded as she tapped gently on her phone screen with her nail. “I will send you uh...some thoroughly tasteful, and well thought out images...to your phone..while you’re here at work...or maybe while you are at home too. You won’t know when you will get them but..”

Toni's eyes widened in shock. “Is that a fancy way of saying you are going to be sending me nudes?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Yes, Toni. But..you cannot do anything but receive them. You can’t come find me after work, you can’t send me any back, you can’t tell me what you want to do to me, you can’t ask for a quickie in the parking lot and….you can’t, absolutely cannot touch yourself until the week is over. Deal?”

Toni felt a heat take over her face. “I...umm...Cheryl? So you’re basically going to tease the fuck out of me all week?”

The redhead nodded, her eyes dark.

“And how will you have any control or even know if I umm..get myself off?” Toni asked.

“Well, I will just have to trust you….plus...if you are an absolute mess by the end of the week, the way I plan on you being, then I will know you didn’t.”

Toni ran a hand through her hair, it was going to be tough but...a deal was a deal. “Okay...shake then.”

Cheryl grinned happily as she reached her hand across the desk. “Starting now..”

*****

Toni left before Cheryl and was on her way home when her phone dinged on her center console. She glanced briefly at her screen and was shocked when she already saw a notification from Cheryl.

Her hand twitched to grab her phone but she kept her eyes on the road and grabbed it as soon as she was parked at her house. It was a picture message and she clicked on it cautiously. It was Cheryl sitting in Toni’s office chair. She must’ve set up the timer on the desk because Toni could see everything from the waist up. She had her shirt unbuttoned, exposing her full chest and toned stomach. One hand was squeezing one of her breasts, and the other was just out of view, disappearing below her waist and off the screen. Her eyes were fixed on the camera, and her lips slightly parted.

Toni groaned outwardly at the image. She looked hot. She always looked hot, but knowing that Cheryl had waited to go into the office after Toni left, just to take that picture, it had Toni already feeling desperate. 

She clicked off her screen when she got to her front door and turned it on mute for the rest of the night. There was no way she could keep any sort of promise if Cheryl was going to be sending those all night. 

*****

Much to Toni’s surprise and disappointment she didn’t receive any texts the rest of the weekend. Nothing could have prepared her though for what Cheryl had planned that Monday. It was around noon, and Toni was in the middle of working a deal with a young couple. She had just got up to go to the printer for them when her phone buzzed on the desk. She gulped when she saw it was from the redhead and did her best not to react. She slid the papers across the desk for the couple to look over and grabbed her phone while they read.

Toni glanced up one more time to make sure they were consumed with the documents and carefully checked her phone. Another picture message. It was clearly from Friday night as well because the redhead was still seated in Toni’s office chair. This time though the image had a larger viewing area. Cheryl’s shirt was now off, and laid over the back of the chair, leaving her in just her bra. Toni’s face immediately reddened when she saw Cheryl had removed her pants as well, leaving her in a pair of black, lace panties. If that wasn’t enough to have Toni’s heart racing, the hand that Toni could not see in the other image was slid under the waistline of the lace panties, leaving little to the imagination. Toni didn’t even have time to process the picture when the voice of her customers brought her back to reality.

“Is that what this means?” The man asked.

“W...what?” Toni asked, shaking her head and turning her phone upside down, sliding it to the side.

“I was asking, is this extra $5,000 you have included in the price because we picked the black paint instead of the white?”

“Oh, yeah...sorry. Yes..that $5,000 was because of the change in paint and you both wanted customized wheels so...that provided a price increase.” Toni explained, her heart beating against her chest.

“Great...well, we will get these signed and drive it home.” they smiled.

“Perfect.” Toni said with a forced smile.

After a few more moments, Toni was finally alone in her office and able to breathe. She looked up to make sure no one was coming in when she clicked her phone on again. She opened the image and shook her head. Cheryl was good. It was only Monday and Toni was struggling.

“Hi Toni.” a chipper voice said from the doorway.

Toni jumped in her seat and basically threw her phone into her drawer as she looked up to greet her visitor, even though she already knew who it was.

“Hi.” Toni said, trying to act casual.

“Everything...okay?” the redhead asked, fighting a smirk.

“Oh...umm, yeah totally. I just sold the SUV on the showroom floor so that’s good. It’s been there awhile.” Toni conversed, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You sure? You look a little...tense.” Cheryl offered, resting her index finger on her lip as she eyed Toni.

“I’m good, swear.” Toni reiterated, running a hand through her hair.

“Good.” Cheryl said as she turned to leave. “Oh, and Toni?”

“Yeah?” the brunette asked.

“Love your chair by the way, I forgot it had the recline feature. Anyways, toodles.” 

As soon as the redhead was out of sight, Toni rubbed her temples with her index fingers. It was going to be a long week. 

*****

Toni had made it to Wednesday, but she was already worried about what Cheryl had up her sleeve. Monday had been hard, but Tuesday had been harder. Cheryl had sent Toni another saved image from the office and it had the brunette almost running directly into a wall when she opened it. It was another self timer. This time Cheryl had removed her panties and was bent over the desk, much like the position Toni had her in a couple weeks ago. Not only was the image taken from behind, but she had added text this time.  **Does this view look familiar?** The text read.

Toni literally had to stop mere inches from the wall and just stood, frozen for a few seconds.

“Toni?” a deep voice asked from next to her.

“What? What?” she asked, quickly pocketing her phone, and looking up to see Sweet Pea looking at her concerned.

“You literally almost hit the wall, don’t text and walk. Just looking out for you.” he said and gave her a nervous smile.

So here she was on Wednesday, already on high alert from the near wall collision of yesterday. She walked into work, a coffee in hand, and groaned internally knowing she had to go into their Wednesday morning meeting. It started at 8:30 sharp and she did everything in her power to make sure she was not seated by Cheryl. If she were to even smell her perfume today she would probably pass out.

Finally, something played into Toni’s favor that week. She was seated on the opposite end of the table from Cheryl, but she could still feel her eyes on her. The meetings were always boring, sometimes causing the brunette to nod absentmindedly at whatever was being said, F.P. would go over the latest product information, go over current standings, and usually ended up going on some tangent about his personal life.

About halfway through, movement from the room caught Toni’s eye. It was Cheryl and she excused herself to use the restroom.

The brunette could have thrown her coffee across the room. She knew what was about to happen and dug her nails into the top of the table while she waited for her phone to buzz.

She didn’t have to wait long, it buzzed on her lap and she carefully looked down to see what the redhead had sent. It was three images and Toni could’ve swore that everyone could hear her heart pounding against her ribs. It was Cheryl standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her hand again tucked under the waistband of her black pants. Toni moved to the next image, it was a photo of Cheryl’s index finger, clearly wet with her arousal. The third photo, that had Toni almost excusing herself from the meeting and fucking Cheryl on the sink, was the redhead’s index finger now placed seducivelty in her mouth, and between her plump lips. 

Toni could literally feel every part of her body responding to Cheryl’s photos. She tried to control her breathing, but knew she was failing miserably because one of her coworkers to her left was giving her major side eye.

A few moments later, Cheryl was walking back into the meeting room, a spring in her step as she sat back down in her chair.

Toni did everything to avoid eye contact, knowing that if she looked her in the eyes, she would embarrass herself even more. 

Luckily, the meeting ended quicker than usual and Toni was able to hide in her office. She made a point to keep her cell phone in the drawer the rest of the day, hoping to make some sales so she could get out of this torture on Friday. She was worried Cheryl would prolong it further if she won again.

She made it through the day without talking to Cheryl once. She didn’t do it to be mean, she had to do it for her own sanity. If she saw the redhead, she couldn’t trust herself to not just push her against the wall and kiss the breath out of her.

Cheryl didn’t text her anymore pictures either, most likely realizing the effect those three photos had one her.

Toni awoke Thursday morning, still feeling the effects of Cheryl’s teasing, and knew it was still going when she saw a notification from the redhead. It was a video message. Toni clicked on it and her eyebrows rose to the top of her head when she realized the redhead had sent it once she got home. The girl was laying in her bed on dark red sheets. She was on her back, her bare chest on display and a sheet resting just below her waistline. Cheryl was running her hand from her neck, to between her breasts, stopping just above her waist and running it back up to squeeze one of her breasts in her hands. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingers, and Toni could see her breathing picking up as her chest rose and fell, clearly becoming turned on.

The brunette felt her own desire take over her once more. Just one touch..Cheryl would never know. She continued watching the video as Cheryl’s hand disappeared below the sheet and Toni’s did the same. Just as the redhead began the video cut off. Toni groaned in frustration and brought her hand back up. As much as she wanted to, a deal was a deal, she couldn’t bring herself to break Cheryl’s conditions. Just today and tomorrow and she would have the upper hand back.

Toni pulled up to work again, and walked in reluctantly. It was becoming more and more difficult to see Cheryl this week. Their interactions had been limited but when Toni walked into the lunchroom for an afternoon snack, she found herself alone with the redhead. Cheryl’s back was to her, washing her hands at the sink, oblivious that the brunette had even walked in. Toni wanted so bad to walk up to her, grab her by her wrist and whisper in her ear every single thing she wanted to do to her. Instead, she put her head down and walked to the refrigerator.

“Toni?” Cheryl said, startled. 

“Oh Cheryl, hi, I didn’t see you there.” Toni lied.

The redhead couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of her mouth. “Yeah….right?”

Toni opened the fridge with a shrug.

“I would normally be offended by this type of thing, but you know what?” Cheryl asked, taking a step closer to Toni.

“What?” she gulped, wondering what Cheryl was up to now.

“It just means you are following my rules...you are….a complete mess right now, aren’t you?” the redhead breathed.

Toni exhaled through her nose and tried to step past the taller girl.

“You don’t have to answer, your silence says it all...See you tomorrow.” Cheryl waved, exiting the room quickly.

Toni shook her head again. She was not used to this. She was not used to literally feeling helpless, and thank god she was ahead this week because she was more than ready for tomorrow.

*****

Friday morning came and as usual Toni had a message from the redhead. She breathed deeply and was so grateful this was the last time she would have to deal with this. To her surprise when she opened the photo she was met with a selfie that Cheryl had clearly taken after she had gotten ready for bed last night. Her face was free of any makeup, her hair was down, and softly framing her face. Her brown eyes were looking directly into the camera, and she displayed a small smile.

Toni had strong reactions to Cheryl’s pictures all week, but this one was different. She couldn’t take her eyes off this photo. She studied every inch of it. She knew Cheryl was beautiful, she knew that since the moment she saw her, but this was beautiful in a different way. This was vulnerable, and the most real photo the brunette had ever received. For the first time, she clicked save on the image and got ready for her day.

*****

Toni buried herself in work that morning and by the skin of her teeth beat Cheryl by only one sale. Toni had made the sale at 7 pm, and was feeling victorious. She had plans and she beat the redhead to the punch, grabbing the camera USB drive from F.P.’s office before she headed to Cheryl’s.

She didn’t even knock on the door, just walked in and shut it behind her.

Cheryl’s eyes widened and darkened as Toni threw the USB on the desk in front of her. “One sale.”

“Congratulations.” Cheryl smirked, as she unbuttoned the first button on her shirt.

Toni shook her head no at the redhead. “You’ve been teasing me all week, so now I am going to show you what I have been thinking of doing to you all fucking week.”

The redhead stopped her movements and walked over to Toni, stopping in front of her with her hand extended. “Is that your final answer?”

“Yes, I am not leaving here tonight until I fuck you, and that is my condition.” she reached out to shake Cheryl’s hand and immediately pulled her close to her body.

The redhead didn’t argue as she connected her hands behind Toni’s neck and pulled her close. Toni allowed the kiss to begin, so relieved to finally feel Cheryl’s lips against hers again. She let the kiss progress for a few moments and she bit lightly into the redhead’s bottom lip, pulling back as she did. Cheryl moaned at the action and tangled her hand into Toni’s hair, tugging at the roots.

As much as Toni loved Cheryl getting rough with her, she didn’t want her to have any control tonight. After an agonizing few days, Toni wanted Cheryl to know what she had done to her. 

She backed away from the redhead and let her eyes scan up and down her body. “Take off your clothes for me.”

Cheryl smirked devilishly and began stripping off her clothes slowly, never breaking eye contact with Toni as she did until she was left standing in the middle of the office in her bra and panites.

“Take it all off.” Toni instructed.

The redhead bit her lip and removed her bra, tossing it to the side. She then started to remove her panties, making sure to deliberately bend at the waist when she did.

Toni walked slowly towards Cheryl, placing her hands on her waists and running them up and down her sides. She smirked with satisfaction when goosebumps emerged on Cheryl’s skin at her touch. The brunette walked Cheryl back towards the desk and helped her on to it.

She paused for a moment, looking into Cheryl’s dark eyes, not even knowing where to begin. She had so many thoughts running through her mind all week and she was finally here. “Do you have any idea what you did to me this week?” Toni asked as she wrapped her hand around Cheryl’s neck, angling her head upwards so the redhead was looking into her eyes.

Cheryl smirked at Toni’s words, but her head quickly fell back in pleasure when Toni applied a bit more pressure to her neck. “I…..yes…”

Toni shook her head, keeping her hand firmly on the redhead’s neck and bringing her other hand around to grab Cheryl’s hair from the back, pulling her head back a little bit more. “I don’t think you do….”

Cheryl closed her eyes and moaned into the room, trying to wrap her legs around Toni to pull her closer.

“Do you know how hard it was...seeing you in my office..knowing that you were in there taking those pictures for me...sending me pictures while I was with a customer, knowing the effect it would have on me. Knowing that I would want to leave that meeting and fuck you senseless in the bathroom…you knew exactly what you were doing.” Toni explained as she released Cheryl’s hair.

Cheryl moaned again, still struggling to get Toni closer to her. 

“You don’t have much to say now though, do you?” Toni asked, now letting go of Cheryl’s neck. She leaned forward and began kissing the hot skin of the redhead’s neck, relishing in the way Cheryl’s head fell to the side to give her more access. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around Toni and held her close to her neck, not able to stop the moans falling from her lips.

Toni broke away from Cheryl’s neck to look into her eyes again. “I don’t want you making any sounds right now..I’ll tell you when you can again, but you wanted to test my self control..I want to see how much you have.”

The redhead’s eyes widened but Toni didn’t miss the way they darkened even more at her demands. 

Toni got back to work, kissing down Cheryl’s neck, grazing her teeth over her collarbone as she made her way to her breasts. She grabbed one roughly with her hand, squeezing it as she guided Cheryl so she was laying down on the desk now. She replaced her hand with her lips and ran her tongue over a hard nipple before sucking it into mouth. She made sure to take her time, flicking her tongue over and over, while she grabbed Cheryl’s other breast in her hand.

She felt the redhead’s hips searching for friction and smirked smugly against Cheryl’s breast, loving the way she was already getting desperate. Toni broke away from her breasts and kissed down her toned stomach. She stood back up to look at Cheryl’s flushed face as she brushed her index finger over her clit lightly. She had barely touched her and the redhead was biting hard on her bottom lip, trying to suppress any sound she wanted to make.

Toni watched her face carefully as she began applying a bit more pressure to her clit, rubbing it slowly with the pad of her index finger. The redhead was already dripping wet and Toni had been wanting to taste her again, especially after the picture Cheryl had sent from the bathroom. She lowered her finger to the redhead’s entrance, gathering her juices on her finger. She brought it to her lips in a one swift motion and moaned at the taste.

As much as Toni wanted Cheryl to wait like she had to wait all week, she wanted to see Cheryl coming undone underneath here and she didn’t want to wait for that anymore. She brought her middle finger to Cheryl’s entrance and slid it in easily, quickly adding her ring finger, starting a steady pace into the redhead. She curled her fingers expertly and could’ve swore she heard a quiet moan. She stopped the movement of her fingers and arched an eyebrow at the girl below her.

“I heard that but...you look so fucking hot like this that I don’t even care, but don’t let it happen again.” Toni said, picking back up the speed of her fingers. 

Cheryl nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, taking everything that Toni was giving her.

The brunette was still shocked at how wet Cheryl was, her arousal collecting in her palm, making it hard for Toni to ignore the ache forming between her own legs.

“You think you can handle three fingers baby?” Toni asked, watching the redhead for a reaction.

Cheryl nodded, throwing her head back in pleasure when she felt Toni add another finger into her pussy.

Toni did not let up on thrusts and added her thumb to rub on Cheryl’s clit as she did. The view in front of her was something that would be in her mind for a long time, but as much as she loved Cheryl following her orders, she wanted to hear her now. She remembered how loud she could get and she needed to hear it.

“Are you close?” Toni asked, still never changing the pace of her fingers.

The redhead whimpered slightly and nodded her head again.

“Okay...I want to hear you when you cum, do you understand? I need to hear you.” Toni said, leaning down to suck a nipple into her mouth while she fucked Cheryl with her fingers.

Cheryl whimpered again, raising her hips off the desk to meet the thrusts from Toni. 

“Do you understand?” Toni asked again, thrusting particularly hard into the other girl.

“Fuck...yes..I understand.” Cheryl answered, heavy breaths escaping through her lips.

“Good girl.” Toni smirked as she rested her head between Cheryl’s breasts, using the extra leverage to bring the redhead closer to her release.

Toni knew it wasn’t going to be long. Cheryl was moaning, louder than she had heard her last time, and her walls were squeezing her finger deliciously. A few more thrusts of her fingers and the redhead’s back was arching off the desk, her hands scratching across Toni’s back as she came.

Toni slowed down her fingers, letting Cheryl come down before she carefully removed them. She brought them to her lips again and cleaned them off before looking down at the redhead with a wink.

“Toni…..” Cheryl breathed, still not able to move. “That was….umm….wow.”

“It was...you are too hot...I could fuck you all night, but I know that probably took a lot out of you.” Toni said, starting to gather Cheryl’s clothes off the ground for her. “It was totally worth it though.”

The redhead sat up slowly and nodded. “Yeah…”

The brunette laughed at Cheryl’s disheveled appearance. “It’s so rare to see you speechless you know.”

“Mmm...don’t get used to it.” the redhead said as she stood up.

Toni shook her head and extended the clothes to Cheryl.

The redhead grabbed her clothes and eyed them for a movement. She took them from Toni’s hands and threw them to the side, walking Toni backwards towards the wall before the shorter girl could even realize what was going on. 

“Cheryl?” Toni said, eyeing the redhead up and down when her back made contact with the hard surface.

Cheryl connected their lips and pressed Toni closer to the wall with her body. She hurriedly began unbuttoning Toni’s shirt, attaching her lips to the newly exposed skin. She pulled the shirt of Toni’s arms and reached behind her to unclip her bra.

Toni was too stunned to speak, her brain still catching up to what was happening. Cheryl was already lowering herself to her knees, looking up at Toni from the floor for approval as she went to unbutton her pants.

Seeing the redhead looking up at her from the floor, combined with watching Cheryl come undone a few moments prior, Toni knew her panties were already ruined. She smirked and nodded at the redhead, who wasted no time in undoing her pants and pulling them off with her panties.

Cheryl planted a kiss right above Toni’s center before she took her clit into her mouth, sucking harshly as she grabbed one of Toni’s thighs pushing up on it to help the brunette rest one of her legs on the redhead’s shoulder. 

Cheryl moaned into Toni’s center, dipping her tongue into her entrance, moaning even more at the taste. She had forgotten how much she loved having Toni in this way. It had been a couple months since Cheryl had Toni in the back seat of that car, but she could get more than used to this.

Toni was already bucking her hips in rhythm with Cheryl’s tongue and had both of her hands buried in red hair. “Fuck...Cheryl, I’m already close, ugh...just like that....”

This just spurred the redhead on further. She licked Toni’s clit while she teased her entrance with her middle finger, sliding it in halfway before removing it and adding a second finger with it. She only thrusted into her a few times, before Toni’s body tensed, her hands pulling hard on Cheryl’s hair as she came. 

“Fuck...that was….unexpected.” Toni laughed as she tried to catch her breathe, lowering her leg off Cheryl’s shoulder and helping her stand up.

“Well..you deserved it after what I put you through this week.” the redhead smirked as she went to collect her clothes again.

“You don’t owe me anything, it was your terms...but...damn..I’m not complaining.” Toni said. “Wow.”

Cheryl smiled shyly as she got dressed, doing her best to fix her messy hair. “Me either..”

Toni grinned and gathered her clothes as well, waiting until Cheryl was dressed so that they could walk out together. 

The girls walked across the parking lot in silence to their cars and stopped awkwardly before getting in. 

“Well...see you?” Toni laughed as she opened her car door.

Cheryl shook her head at the shorter girl with a smile. “Bye, Toni.”

*****

Like Toni had wanted to do last time they hooked up, this time she had Cheryl’s number.

**Toni: Hope you got home safely.**

She was surprised when the reply bubbles popped up right away..

**Cheryl: Safe and sound. And you?**

**Toni: Safe and sound. See you on Monday :)**

Toni kicked herself for sending a smiley face, but she pressed send faster than her fingers could backspace.

**Cheryl: See you Monday**

Toni giggled when she saw Cheryl’s emoji choice. The upside down smiley face. She clicked off her phone and for the first time, wished that the weekend would go by quickly.

*****

Monday did come quickly, and Toni was walking into work with a smile on her face, mostly because Cheryl’s car was already there. She got inside and gave the redhead a small wave as she disappeared into her own office.

Toni’s head was swimming with thoughts. This arrangement they had. It was fun, it was sexy, and it was starting to become confusing. They rarely spoke at work and they hadn’t texted all weekend aside from the text on Friday night. The sex was great, the best Toni has ever had, but she also found herself looking at the selfie Cheryl had sent her multiple times a day, wondering what the redhead was doing when she wasn’t at work, and wanting to know what her favorite color was. She shook her head, laughing at herself. She knew it wasn’t serious, at least to Cheryl. They had agreed it was just friendly competition, just fun, and Toni had to stick to that.

*****

Friday came quickly and right on time, Cheryl appeared in the doorway of Toni’s office right at closing time. The brunette had worn a dress today, in preparation for whatever Cheryl had planned.

She was puzzled when the redhead didn’t close the door or sit down across from her. “Hey Cheryl.” Toni greeted her.

“Hey.” she said nervously.

“You won…” Toni smirked. “How do you want me?”

The redhead blushed heavily and waved her off with her hand. 

“You did win...I think anyways.” Toni laughed, clicking the mouse on her computer to pull the number back up. “Yeah, you won by 2 this week.”

“I know…” Cheryl stated. “I have my conditions, you have to follow me though.”

“Oh..change of scenery, okay.” Toni said as she jumped up to follow Cheryl.

The redhead walked out of the office and onto the showroom floor. She passed all the display cars and opened the door to the outside.

Toni cocked her head to the side, wondering where Cheryl was taking her.

The redhead stopped behind an older model pick-up truck that had been on the lot for a while. She grabbed the handle of the liftgate door and popped it open.

Toni’s mouth fell open when she saw what was set up. There was a pizza box sitting in the bed of the truck, along with a bottle of gas station wine. She felt her stomach flutter with nerves, suddenly feeling like she was on a date.

The redhead shifted nervously on her feet as Toni took in the scene.”So..it’s been a long month. I thought maybe...we could just do dinner?”

Toni cleared her throat, trying to search for the right words. “I..yes..I think that sounds perfect.”

Cheryl nodded once and hopped up into the truck, sitting down with her feet hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Clearly I am not dressed for this.” Toni laughed as she struggled to climb up into the truck with her tight dress.

The redhead covered up a giggle as she watched the shorter girl struggle to join her. She gripped her elbow and helped hoist her the rest of the way in.

Cheryl opened the pizza box to Toni. “I ordered cheese, I didn’t know what toppings and stuff that you liked.”

“Cheese is great.” Toni assured her as she grabbed a slice.

“I also forgot cups so..we will just have to drink out of the bottle.” the redhead said softly.

“Classy, I love it.” Toni said jokingly. “It’s the only way to do it if you ask me.”

Cheryl shook her head and twisted off the cap, taking a swig before passing it over to Toni.

Toni took a swig as well and peeked at Cheryl out of the corner of her eye. She looked different. Nervous. A nervous that the brunette had not seen before. It wasn’t like a worried nervous. It was that vibe Toni felt earlier. A first date nervous. The “I hope I am doing this right” nervous. Toni took another swig of wine and tried not to think too much into it. Cheryl had said herself, it had been a long month, this was probably just her way of unwinding. But the way Cheryl’s voice was quieter, the way she kept glancing at Toni when she thought she wasn’t looking, and the way she kept asking if the brunette was comfortable sitting on the truck bed in her dress, had Toni second guessing everything. 

They finished their food and the wine until there was none left. It was the simplest interaction the two girls had ever had, but Toni found herself not wanting to go home, but she knew she shouldn’t push it. 

They cleaned up, exited the truck and walked the familiar path to their cars. Like usual, Toni paused for a second, waiting to make sure Cheryl was getting in.

“Thanks again for tonight Cheryl, it was great.” Toni said simply.

The redhead leaned against her car door and smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.” she said as she opened the door to get in.

“Hey, wait, Cheryl?” Toni said quickly.

“Yes?”

“What’s your favorite color?” she asked.

Cheryl scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, but her lips turned upwards into a smile at Toni’s genuine curiosity. “Red.” she said simply as she hopped into her car and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here is another car dealership update. Honestly, having a ton of fun writing this one. Let me know what you think of it and talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. I hope to update this one pretty regularly. Things are maybeeeee progressing
> 
> Also of course I cannot skip my shout to Andy @chonisational. She legit is so creative and helps me brain storm for this fic which has made it go very smoothly so far, and tells me whats up. Appreciate the absolute hell out of you.

Toni went through the rest of her weekend feeling light. She found herself smiling for no reason and glancing at her phone screen making sure that Cheryl hadn’t texted her and she missed it. When she got to Sunday night with no text she slowly began to talk herself out of her cloud of bliss.

She and Cheryl had a moment, or she thought they did. She knew it wouldn’t do her any good to think too much into it. They were coworkers after all. There was always the age old tale, never mixing business with pleasure but…. Toni was finding the lines blurred as time went on. Cheryl was the one that had started it with sex and poked fun at Toni for catching feelings, so she knew she had to keep it together. Everything would be awkward if Toni started reading into every little thing. The redhead had got her dinner. That was it. So Toni vowed to herself to keep it purely “fun” for now.

Monday was upon them again and Toni was ready to get the week over with. This weekend was the company Christmas party, and while the brunette didn't consider herself too “festive” she would never complain about an open bar. The Christmas party was always one of her favorite events. It was held at a local banquet hall, it was decorated beautifully, and it housed all the local dealerships, so it was a nice chance to mingle with others in the same profession.

Sweet Pea stood in Toni’s door frame Monday morning, with a coffee in his hand as he rambled about whether or not he should bring a date. They had to let F.P. know by Wednesday if they were bringing a date so he could report the number of people coming to the party. Toni was trying to listen, nodding every few words as she tried to look over his shoulder to see a glimpse of Cheryl.

The romantic in Toni day dreamed of walking into the party, Cheryl on her arm. Toni knew she would look beautiful, without question, but she knew that couldn’t happen.

“So are you going to bring anyone?” The taller man asked as he straightened his tie with one hand.

Toni tapped her pen on top of her desk. “No...I never have, why start now?”

“I have a friend I can set you up with if you want.” Sweet Pea offered with a smile.

The brunette groaned and shook her head. “No offense Pea...but last time I agreed to go on a blind date with one of your friends I left in the middle of dinner…”

He nodded. “True...but he usually leaves his puppets at home..I don’t know why he brought one...I….”

Toni rose a hand to stop him. “Look, I am flying solo, more fun that way.”

Sweet Pea nodded. “You’re right. Want to get a beer before then, ride together?”

The brunette shrugged. “Sure, I’m always down to pre-game.”

“Cool.” Sweet Pea said as she left her office.

Toni sighed, brushing the thoughts of Cheryl dressed up for the party out of her mind and got to work.

*****

Before Toni knew it, it was Wednesday and she was sitting in the morning meeting. She carefully peeked at Cheryl every so often, not realizing the redhead was doing the same thing. 

“Okay, and that concludes our meeting this morning guys, and before you leave the conference room, please let me know if you are bringing a ‘plus one’ to the party Saturday.” F.P. instructed. 

Toni nodded and went to make her way out of the room.

“Flying solo?’ a voice asked behind her.

Toni turned to face the redhead and nodded. “Indeed….and you?”

Cheryl paused for a moment, an amused smirk on her face. “Indeed….”

The brunette nodded again. “Well...I’ll see you there, right?”

Cheryl leaned her head to the side, squinting her eyes mysteriously at Toni. “You will...but I hope to see you before then.”

Toni felt her face heat up and she bit her lip.”You will, plus...” she leaned in closer to Cheryl’s ear. “I’m winning...see you Friday.”

*****

Friday was here, but Toni was still feeling weird about the whole week. She and Cheryl had barely talked, except for their weird exchange about the Christmas party. At least to Toni, it was weird. She couldn't tell if the redhead had wanted to be asked, or if she was just playing with her. The brunette had quickly turned it back to sex, not knowing what to say, so she was in the redhead’s office, sitting on the desk chair, while Cheryl stripped in front of her.

She was excited of course, how could she not be with a girl like Cheryl taking off her clothes in front of her? But her mind was still stuck on last Friday. She thought that after a week she would be over it, but she found herself wishing they could be eating dinner and talking, instead of about to have sex. 

Toni did her best to stay present, but she knew the redhead knew something was off. As soon as they were done, the brunette had hopped up from her position on the floor and hurriedly grabbed her clothes.

Cheryl's eyes watched her the whole time, her eyes boring into the brunette’s back as she buttoned her shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Toni asked as she turned around to face Cheryl, buttoning the last button.

The redhead continued to eye Toni closely as the brunette got closer to the door. “Yes….see you tomorrow…”

The shorter girl gave her a small smile and went to leave the room, not missing the way Cheryl was looking at her with confusion.

“Toni..” the redhead called after her.

Toni stopped and turned the look back at her.

Cheryl shook her head as if she changed her mind. “Nevermind, see you tomorrow.”

*****

Toni sat on a barstool next to Sweet Pea and his date while they all sipped on a beer before the Christmas party. She hid a smile behind her mug while Sweet Pea tried to flirt with the girl. Her eyes wandered to her cell clicking on the clock to check the time.

“Sweet Pea, do you mind if we head out soon? I don’t want to be late.” Toni asked.

He checked his phone as well and took a drink of his beer. “Toni, we have plenty of time, they don’t serve dinner until 7 anyway.”

Toni placed her empty beer mug on the counter and grabbed her coat to put on over her black dress. “I just want to get a good table.” she lied.

“A good table?” he asked. “We always just sit by the bar, Toni. We’re good, trust me.”

Sweet Pea’s date shifted nervous as she sat between the pair. “We can leave now.”

Toni smiled and finished putting on her coat. She couldn’t care less about her table, or what time dinner was. She wanted to be there before Cheryl, she wanted to be able to greet her when she walked in, ask if she wanted to sit by her, and get her a drink. The brunette knew she had been weird to Cheryl the night before, the guilt had been in her head all day. 

“You can finish your beer, it’s okay.” Sweet Pea said to his date.

Toni rolled her eyes, kicking herself that she had agreed to ride with the pair. “I told Cheryl I would save her a seat, so I want to make sure I actually get a seat to save.” the brunette lied again, hoping to speed them along.

A look of realization took over the man’s face. “Cheryl...hmmmm...I see what this is about.”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows at her friend. “What, what is about?”

“You want to leave because you want to see Cheryl, it’s not rocket science.” he took a final swig of his beer, sitting it down with a thud.

“This is her first Christmas party while working there, Pea. I don’t want her to have to walk in alone, I am being friendly.” the brunette argued.

“Friendly...hmmm..okay. If that’s what you want to call it. We can head out.”

Toni zipped up her coat and walked out ahead of the couple, not even bothered by Sweet Pea’s teasing, she just wanted to see Cheryl.

*****

As soon as Sweet Pea parked into the parking space at the venue, Toni was hopping out of the backseat. Her eyes glanced quickly over the parking lot, doing a sweep of the cars and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see Cheryl’s there yet.

She walked into the venue, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she walked towards the dining hall. She heard a murmur of voices as she got closer, shaking her head with a chuckle when she already heard F.P. laughing. She looked for a table near the bar that had enough seats for her, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, and his date. Luckily, there was still one free as she quickly threw her purse and coat on the chairs to save the seats.

Toni approached the bar and ordered herself a drink as she continued to eye the doorway, hoping to see the redhead. She didn’t have to wait long. A few moments later Sweet Pea turned the corner, his date on his arm and a smiling redhead walking beside him.

“Look who I found in the parking lot!” Sweet Pea shouted towards Toni as he waved his arm towards Cheryl.

Toni’s face flushed red with embarrassment, which quickly changed to a large grin as she took in Cheryl’s appearance.

She was absolutely glowing. Her skin was flawless, her eyes were highlighted perfectly, the rich brown color lighting up from across the room. She was wearing a red dress, a deep red with a gold choker, accentuating her neck in a way that had Toni’s face warm for a different reason. Toni was used to seeing Cheryl in dresses, but business ones, professional ones. This was a gown. It was long, but had a slit on the lift side that went up mid thigh. She looked absolutely stunning. Her plump lips were painted red, drawing even more attention to them.

Toni felt the energy already radiating off Cheryl’s eyes. Toni may have been staring, but the redhead was too. Taking in the outfit that Toni had so meticulously planned. The shorter girl was in a dress as well, that went to mid thigh. It was all black with a neckline that showed off her cleavage excellently. She was in a pair of black heels as well, slightly taller than the ones she usually wore during the week. Her makeup was a bit more exaggerated, making sure she took extra time to draw attention to her lips and her eyes.

Toni knew the makeup had done its job when she saw Cheryl’s eyes moving slowly from Toni’s lips to her eyes and back to her lips again, lingering way too long to be accidental.

“You found Cheryl.” Toni said, giving the girl a small smirk.

“Yes, so now you can stop worrying and get yourself a drink.” Sweet Pea said as he walked towards the bar.

“Already got one.” Toni said, raising her glass to her friend.

Cheryl stopped in front of Toni and gave her another once over and Toni did the same.

“You...look..amazing.” Cheryl said honestly as she looked at Toni.

Toni had a million adjectives running through her mind on how she wanted to describe Cheryl. But she couldn’t even find out that would come close so she settled on... “And you look..breath taking."

Cheryl blushed and looked around the room. “They decorated wonderfully.”

“They did.” Toni agreed as she looked around the room. It really did look amazing. There were a variety of decorated trees around the room. Toni’s favorite was the white one in the middle. It was the tallest and was covered with white lights and silver ornaments. There were also glittery snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, it was perfect.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Toni asked the other girl as she gestured towards the bar.

Cheryl nodded. “A vodka soda.”

“Coming right up.” Toni said with a smirk as she went to stand in the line. She finished her drink while she waited in line and ordered another drink for herself as well.

Cheryl had seated herself at the table next to Sweet Pea and his date and was waiting for Toni when she returned to the table.

“Here you go.” Toni said sweetly as she placed the drink in front of the redhead.

“Thank you Toni.” she replied while placing a hand on the shorter girls thigh underneath the table.

Toni’s eyes darted up catching Cheryl’s, who threw her a wink as she placed the straw between her lips, taking a large sip of her vodka.

The brunette slid her hand over Cheryl’s under the table and gave it a small squeeze. 

Cheryl and Toni found themselves, downing drink after drink, exchanging job story after job story, their heads getting closer as they talked, their hand getting braver under the table. It was like they had forgotten they were in a room full of hundreds of people, so focused on what the other was saying, they didn’t even bother to leave their table once.

“Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom really quick.” Cheryl said, standing up, using Toni’s shoulder to steady herself as she began walking towards the restrooms.

Toni threw the rest of her drink back, feeling her body warm from the alcohol. She knew the drinks were getting to her, but she went to go get another and placed it on the table. She went to sit down, but her feet were taking her to the bathrooms before she could stop herself.

She found Cheryl at the sink washing her hands, teetering on her heels to keep her balance. 

“The drinks always hit the hardest when you look in the mirror.” Toni laughed as she watched the taller girl drunkenly smile at herself.

Cheryl’s brown eyes looked sideways in the mirror when she heard Toni’s voice and she giggled. “Yeah, they do.” 

Toni took a few steps closer and brought her arms to wrap around Cheryl’s waist from behind as she planted kisses from the other girl’s exposed shoulder, all the way up her neck.

“Toni….” Cheryl breathed, her head falling easily to the side. “Fuck…” she mumbled as Toni now grazed her teeth over her collar bone. 

“You look so good tonight Cheryl, I had to just get a few moments alone with you.” Toni admitted as she turned the redhead around so her back was now pressed against the sink.

Cheryl moaned at the action and wrapped her arms around Toni to pull her closer. “Toni...what if someone comes in?”

“Just a quick kiss then.” Toni promised as she connected their lips, wasting no time in sucking Cheryl’s plump bottom lip into her mouth, earning another moan from the redhead. 

Cheryl let her hands drop down to Toni’s backside, squeezing firmly over the fabric of her dress, causing Toni to moan into her mouth.

Toni connected her forehead to Cheryl’s and breathed deeply when they disconnected the kiss.

“I don’t think I can last any longer here…” Toni breathed again as she held Cheryl against her body.

“We can go back to my place.” Cheryl said, searching Toni’s eyes for an answer. The alcohol making the decision to leave that much easier.

“I didn’t drive here...I…” Toni was cut off by the redhead’s lips back on hers, kissing her insistently. 

“I didn’t either, I took a cab. My place isn’t far...really” Cheryl said again.

“One more drink? And we can go.” Toni said, kissing Cheryl one more time, making sure to linger before she pulled away.

“One more drink.” the redhead agreed as they went back to the party.

*****

One more drink, turned into three more as the two girls found themselves back at their table, closer than they were before.

“Did you get an Uber?” Toni asked, her phone upside down as she pointed to the screen.

“Yeah..yeah, I think so.” Cheryl giggled, squinting at the little map on her phone.

“Okay, now we wait.” Toni laughed while looking into the redhead’s hazy eyes.

“Can I tell you something?” Cheryl asked, idling tracing her finger over the top of Toni’s hand.

“Sure.” The brunette nodded, leaning forward even more.

“I was kind of surprised….”

Toni raised an eyebrow while the other girl spoke. “Surprised?”

“Yeah...with yesterday and..” Cheryl continued.

“Ohhhhh.” Toni interrupted her. “Yes...I was weird after sex, I’m sorry, I was just tired.” she lied, trying to skip past this topic of conversation. 

The redhead shook her head. “No..I mean..yes. You were different but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Sorry.” Toni apologized. “What were you going to say?”

“Wednesday. I asked you if you were bringing anyone remember?”

Toni nodded. “Yes.”

“I...wanted you to...or...I for some reason I thought you were going to ask me…” Cheryl said softly. “I wanted you to ask me...”

Toni felt her heart rate pick up, it was already racing with the alcohol, but now with Cheryl’s confession, she could've passed out. So she was right, or she had a feeling. The redhead had wanted Toni to ask her...as a date.

“You wanted me to ask you?” Toni asked just to make sure she had heard correctly.

Cheryl looked down and nodded once. “I...I don’t know it’s silly I guess...we hardly know each other..”

“No. I wanted to ask you actually. I did. I just..I don’t know, I didn’t. It was my intention going into yesterday, I changed it to sex last minute..so, that’s why I was weird with you.” Toni admitted.

Cheryl paused. “And if I don’t remember telling you this tomorrow then...don’t remind me, okay?”

The redhead was so close to Toni she could feel warm air on her face and smell the vodka on her breath. “Okay.” Toni agreed.

“The Uber is here.” Cheryl said hastily, gripping Toni’s hand and pulling her towards the door, as if to brush the other conversation to the side.

Toni didn’t even have time to think before she was in the back of an Uber, Cheryl hand’s down the front of her dress, and squeezing her breasts in her hands. The brunette sat with her head back against the seat, biting back moans as to not alert the driver.

Toni angled her head down towards Cheryl’s neck and began planting open mouth kisses to it, dragging her tongue across the warm skin as she did. She then brought one of her hands to Cheryl’s neck, applying pressure lightly as she kissed up her jawline sloppily.

The redhead withdrew her hands reluctantly from Toni’s breasts, but threw her own head back with pleasure as Toni kept applying pressure to her neck. The alcohol pumping through her body, Toni’s hand on her neck, and Toni’s lips now ghosting over her ear, had her moaning out loud, forgetting where she was at for a moment. 

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Toni whispered in the redhead’s ear, causing her to squirm under her seatbelt. 

Cheryl dug her nails into the top of Toni’s thigh. “Toni...we...we are almost there…”

“So bad Cheryl.” Toni said again, this time lowering her hand that was around Cheryl’s neck, down towards her center, rubbing over the fabric of her dress. “So...fucking...bad…”

Cheryl bit down on her lip, this time trying to suppress the moans again. She glanced up at the driver, who was still staring at the road. She grabbed Toni’s hand that was rubbing over her dress and moved it under the fabric, trying to get her a little bit closer.

Toni grinned when she already felt the wetness through the redhead’s panties, knowing that hers were equally as ruined.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a building of lofts and Cheryl opened the car door hurriedly, pulling Toni out with her by the hand.

Toni again didn’t even have time to process or look at the building before Cheryl was scanning a card in the door and pulling her inside. She grabbed her hand and pulled the brunette towards the elevator, pressing a button and then pushing Toni against the closed doors.

“Someone’s eager.” Toni breathed as the redhead began kissing and sucking on the area where Toni’s neck met her shoulder.

Cheryl bit gently on the same area with a nod and pushed Toni out the doors when they opened.

“I’m just three doors down on the left here.” the redhead breathed as she fiddled with the door, throwing it open for the pair.

Toni tried to look around at the beautifully decorated loft. It had a great view, with large windows that extended to the ceiling. She didn’t get any time to take it all in until Cheryl was grabbing her hand once more and pulling her into the bedroom.

The brunette smirked at Cheryl’s enthusiasm and let the redhead throw her down on the king-sized bed.

Cheryl crawled on top of the shorter girl, the alcohol fueling her already present confidence. She reached an arm around Toni’s back and lifted her back so she could pull down the zipper of her dress.

Toni sat up and Cheryl rolled off of her briefly so she could take off her dress. She was left in a pair of red lace panties that Cheryl was eyeing with intrigue. Toni’s cheeks got warm under her stare.

Cheryl toyed with the waistband of Toni’s panties and bit hard into her bottom lip. “Red…” she mused.

The brunette lifted her hips to encourage Cheryl to take them off of her, which she did without a second thought. 

Instead of situating herself back on top of Toni, Cheryl placed her hands on hips and flipped her over so that she was now on her stomach.

Toni gasped in surprise at how easily Cheryl was taking control, but the brunette was loving every second of it. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, taking a breath to get the room to stop spinning. She was pleasantly drunk, wishing she hadn’t those last couple of drinks, and worrying that she wouldn’t remember this in the morning, but for now she was just going to enjoy this.

Cheryl adjusted Toni so she was up on her knees, her ass against Cheryl’s front. She ran a hand up and down her back slowly, feeling every curve of her spine until she reached the long, brown hair she loved to run her hands through. She grabbed a fistful, pulling gently to lift Toni’s head. 

The shorter girl propped herself up on her elbows to get more comfortable and moaned deeply as Cheryl released her hair and began squeezing her ass with both her hands. 

The redhead slowly moved one of her hands to Toni’s dripping center, circling her entrance with her index finger while her other hand moved up to intertwine into her hair again, pulling it with the same force she used to thrust in her finger.

Toni moaned at the action, her pleasure heightened due to the alcohol that she had consumed. 

Cheryl’s finger stilled for a moment, before she removed it and added with a second. She kept her grip firm on Toni’s hair as she began thrusting into her at a punishing pace. She didn’t even work her way up, starting with a purpose before Toni could even think.

The brunette couldn’t stop the moans coming from her mouth even if she wanted to. The way Cheryl was thrusting into her had her being louder than she ever had. “Do...do you have neighbors?” She panted out.

Cheryl groaned at her question and thrusted into her harder. “Yes, but I don’t give a fuck.” 

Toni felt herself getting close and as if Cheryl could read her mind…

“Rub your clit for me baby.” Cheryl said as she curled her fingers into the brunette.

Toni didn’t hesitate, she adjusted herself so that she could reach between her legs and rub her clit while Cheryl continued to thrust into her. It was just the sensation she needed to push her over the edge. After only a few movements of her own hand in combination with Cheryl’s thrusts, Toni was digging her nails into the top of the comforter and cumming hard. 

Cheryl let go of Toni’s hair, running her hand soothingly back down her back and slowly removed her fingers, helping the girl fall forward, completely onto her stomach.

“Fuck Cheryl….” Toni laughed as she rolled over. “One second we were in an Uber, and the next second I’m facedown on your bed...you are...something.”

Cheryl grinned smugly and shrugged at the shorter girl. “Tired?”

Toni breathed heavily and nodded. “Yes...damn...I have no words Cheryl.”

The redhead eyes gleamed as she looked down at Toni, clearly becoming inspired.

“Give me one second.” Toni said, about to sit up. She could see the lust clear in the redhead’s eyes and of course she wanted to get her off as well, but she had to recharge for a second.

Cheryl shook her head. “Lay back down, I have an idea.”

Toni laid down and watched Cheryl curiously as the taller girl unzipped her own dress, removing it quickly. The brunette’s eyes looked shamelessly up and down Cheryl’s body, never quite getting over how perfect it was. 

Cheryl removed her dress and panties and tossed them to the side as she straddled Toni at the waist again. “So...remember a few months ago….when we hooked up the first time?”

Toni placed her hands on the redhead’s hips and nodded slowly, thinking back to their first encounter. 

“I fucked you senseless..and you couldn’t move. Remember?” Cheryl asked again, moving a little higher up Toni’s body, now straddling her just above her belly button.

Toni gulped and nodded again, feeling herself getting turned on again.

“You asked me to ride your…”

Before Cheryl could even finish the sentence, Toni was pulling Cheryl up towards her face, licking firmly up through her folds before the redhead could even process how she got up there.

Cheryl moaned softly and positioned herself perfectly above Toni’s mouth, leaning forward to grip the top of her headboard to help balance her drunken self, moaning when Toni gripped both of her thighs holding her in place as she ate her out with a new found energy.

The redhead threw her head back as she hips moved rhythmically against Toni’s face, adding a bit more pressure to her clit. 

Toni’s tongue was working wonders on the girl above her, the redhead’s moans becoming louder and her hips becoming faster.

Toni reached up to pinch Cheryl’s nipples between her fingers and held her tongue still while the redhead rubbed herself against it, her orgasm building quicker than she thought.

The brunette slid her hands back down to Cheryl’s waist and rested them there while she sucked Cheryl’s clit into her mouth, feeling the taller girl tense above her.

The redhead’s hip twitched a couple more times against Toni’s lips and she found her release with her nails scratching down the headboard and her moans echoing out into the dark room. With a heavy breath she fell sideways to lay next to Toni, staring up at the ceiling with a blissful smile on her face. “Hmm..” she mused.

“What?” Toni asked, sitting up with a look of concern. “What’s wrong?”

Cheryl continued grinning, her mind still clouded with vodka and arousal. “I really should’ve done that months ago.”

Toni laughed and shook her head, now thoroughly ready for bed. She didn’t know if she was supposed to get an Uber or stay in bed with the other girl. She looked over at Cheryl who was already situated herself under the blankets and looking at Toni to do the same. The brunette drew back the comforter and crawled under it, bringing it to rest under her chin. 

She moved towards the edge of the bed, not wanting to freak Cheryl out by cuddling with her. The room was still spinning, but Toni closed her eyes to will it away. It didn’t take her long to drift off to sleep.

*****

Bright. The first thought Toni had when she opened her eyes the next morning was bright. Sun was shining through Cheryl’s bedroom windows, which took up a majority of one of the walls. They were floor to ceiling as well, like the ones Toni briefly remembered seeing in the main room. She closed her eyes together trying to block it from filtering in. Her second thought was warm. She was under a massive amount of blankets, but it was a different warm. It was skin on skin warm. She struggled to open her eyes as she looked to her left where she felt a weight on her arm. She saw red hair draping across her shoulder. Cheryl was tucked closely into Toni’s left side, her head laying on Toni’s shoulder, and her warm breaths hitting the shorter girl's neck.

Toni sighed. This was going to complicate things. They had slept together many times now in the past few months, but they always left after. They had never spent the night together, they hadn’t even told each other where the other lived before this. They had never even had sex outside of the dealership. Toni used her free hand to rub her temple, her other still trapped under the redhead’s sleeping body.

The brunette racked her brain remembering how the night had transpired. She remembered her and Cheryl having a few drinks. She remembers following Cheryl into the bathroom because she had looked so good in that dress. She also remembers Cheryl confessing she had wanted Toni to ask her to the dance. It sounded far fetched, but Toni knew that she remembered that happening. Or she thought she remembered that happening.  _ Fuck _ . Or was it something that Toni had wished Cheryl would have said? She cursed herself under her breath, the open bar always getting the best of her.

She felt Cheryl starting to stir, a sleepy sigh coming out of her mouth. She shifted and threw her arm over Toni’s bare chest, pulling her closer.

Toni smiled at the involuntary action and tucked a lock of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear, fighting the urge to kiss her face until she woke up. She could’ve stayed like that all day, wrapped up in Cheryl, not a care in the world. The thought didn’t scare her like she thought it would. She really could stay in bed with Cheryl all day, just like this.

She laid like that a bit longer, even briefly drifting back off to sleep before she was awoken by her stomach growling. She carefully pried Cheryl off her body, planted a quick kiss to her cheek, and pulled the blankets back over her before she hopped out of the bed.

She glanced around the room and found the closet door, going to find some clothes to wear. She was hoping the redhead wouldn’t mind, but she didn’t want to put her dress back on. She found a hoodie and a pair of leggings and quietly made her way to the kitchen.

Now that Toni could see Cheryl’s place in the light, it was very nice. It was just one open room, with the bedroom being the only thing separate from the rest. She walked to the kitchen area and carefully began opening cabinets to see if there was something she could make for the two of them. Her face lit up when she found a waffle mix, now making it her mission to find a waffle iron.

She found it quickly and began putting everything together. While she had the first waffle making she started a pot of coffee for the pair, knowing that they would need it.

When she had a few waffles plated she heard the bedroom door open and saw the redhead emerge, a confused expression on her face. She gave Toni a small smile as she sat down at the kitchen island to take in the scene.

“Sorry...I didn’t want to wake you.” Toni said quietly as she slid a plate of waffles to the redhead.

Cheryl smiled down at the plate. “I honestly don’t think anyone has made me breakfast since one of my roommates in college made me a bowl of cereal.” 

Toni wanted to laugh and say ‘get used to it’ but she bit her tongue. “Glad I could help.”

Cheryl began eating quietly, looking at Toni every once and awhile like she wanted to say something.

“So what did you think of your first company Christmas party?” Toni asked as she began eating as well, but stayed standing across the island.

The redhead grinned at the question. “It was fun. We drank a lot though.” She rubbed her head as she spoke.

“We did...I hardly remember getting back here.” Toni said carefully, trying to see where Cheryl would take the conversation.

“Yeah.. thank God for Uber.” The redhead said.

“Thanks for letting me stay last night.” Toni said, again testing the waters.

“I’m a gentlewoman, I’m not going to fuck you and toss you outside.” Cheryl responded with a smirk as she eyed Toni up and down. “Plus…you look hot wearing my clothes.”

Toni’s eyes widened at the redhead’s comment as she looked down at the outfit with a grin. “Well thank you for not tossing me outside, and...yeah...I kind of helped myself to the clothes, I didn’t want to put my dress back on.” she shrugged.

Cheryl bit back a smirk and took a sip of coffee. “If you are going to look like that, help yourself to my clothes any time.”

Toni blushed again, it felt like the 100th time since she had met the redhead. As much as she appreciated Cheryl’s flirty banter she wanted so badly to press her about her comment last night, but the last thing she wanted to do was back the other girl into a corner. This was already a lot. Going from sex during work hours to spending the night and making breakfast. Even Toni knew that asking Cheryl where they stood would just make everything more complex. Right now she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

The girls finished breakfast and cleaned up together, chatting idly about the party as they did. Toni didn’t want to overstay her welcome or make Cheryl uncomfortable, so she went to go gather her belongings after they had everything cleaned up.

“Where are you going?” The redhead asked, looking at Toni quizzically.

“To get my stuff.” She responded carefully.

“Have another cup of coffee with me?” Cheryl asked .

Toni felt the butterflies in her stomach. It was a simple request, but she knew Cheryl wanted her to be there just as much as Toni wanted to be there. 

“Okay.” she agreed happily. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, are the ladies making progress? Maybeeeeeee. Enjoy this lil update and talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz.
> 
> Thank you to Andy @chonisational for helping me again and getting my ass in gear. She always "shushes" me because she won't accept her amazingness. But I high key appreciate everything you do and all your brainstorming. <3

Toni had reluctantly left Cheryl’s place in the early afternoon. She had wanted to stay longer, but she knew it was best not to make things even more strange than they were already becoming. 

She distracted herself the remainder of her Sunday. She had to distract herself so she didn’t text the redhead. She had picked up her phone more than once, composing texts asking her questions about their night, thanking her for letting her stay over, and one just simply saying “hi’” but she sent none of them.

She felt her and Cheryl were making some sort of progress, but she wasn’t sure what that even meant. She had a blast with her though and it felt exactly like a date to her.

The next morning, Toni did what she usually did. She found herself lately not wanting to overcrowd Cheryl, after “something” happened so she hid in her office. Shortly after her day started, she saw Sweet Pea making a beeline for her office, closing the door behind him.

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Why is my door closed?”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened in surprise. “Toni? Give me the tea.”

“What tea?” she asked, annoyance in her voice.

“You and Cheryl. Toni. Come on...you guys were ummmm...well...I don’t even know how to explain. But, the tension at that Christmas Party, it was lowkey uncomfortable.” he chuckled.

“That was nothing.” the brunette rolled her eyes.

“Toni...you two were sitting so close together that you were like, on each other's laps.” he argued.

“We were just drunk and it was loud in there, so we were close together.” she countered.

“And left together?” he asked unsurely.

“I mean, I walked her out, made sure she got in her Uber and at that point I was wasted too so I got an Uber.” Toni shrugged.

“Whatever you say, Toni.” he huffed.

“Yes, that’s what I say...now please, I have stuff to do.” she sighed.

He grinned and shook his head as he departed from her office.

Toni leaned back in her chair reflecting again on the Christmas party. She felt a wave of nervousness hit her. Had her and Cheryl been that obvious? She really hadn't spoken to anyone else at the party except for Cheryl. She didn’t even mingle once. Cheryl had looked so beautiful though and the way she had been looking at her, Toni could not have pulled herself away even if she wanted to.

She sighed and got up to stretch and go to the restroom. She walked across the showroom floor, eyeing Cheryl’s office, but it was empty. Toni pouted but figured she was with a customer. 

The brunette walked into the bathroom stopping to look in the mirror when the door slammed open right after her. It was Cheryl, looking nervous.

“Uh...hi.” Toni said awkwardly, watching Cheryl flip the door lock behind her. “You ok?”

Cheryl nodded and reached into her pocket. “Give me your hand.”

“What is going on?” Toni demanded, growing more anxious at Cheryl’s weird reaction.

“Toni, just give me your hand.” the redhead rolled her eyes.

Toni arched an eyebrow and extended her hand towards the other girl.

Cheryl quickly removed her hand and shoved a piece of lace fabric into Toni’s hand.

The brunette blushed for a moment which quickly turned to a laugh when she realized what it was and why Cheryl was acting so strangely. 

“You ummm...left those on my floor.” Cheryl explained.

“Ahh...yes, the red lace pair.” Toni chuckled, quickly pocketing her panties.

“I didn’t when you would be back at my place so...I brought them here.” Cheryl’s cheeks reddened again.

“ _ When _ I will be back at your place?” Toni smirked. “So you plan on me coming back?”

Cheryl backed towards the door and twisted the handle back to the ‘unlock’ position. “I...I was just saying.”

“Mmhmm, well thank you...for that.” Toni laughed nervously and watched the other girl hastily leave the bathroom.

*****

Toni had held on to that quick interaction the next couple of days, still laughing at how embarrassed Cheryl had been. It was cute, and it was clear to Toni that she was affected by that night, just like her.

She didn’t see her again until the redhead was walking happily into her office on Wednesday afternoon, sitting herself down in the chair across from Toni.

“Hi Cheryl, pleasant afternoon surprise.” Toni said with intrigue.

The redhead grinned in return. “I am just here to make sure you realize I am leading this week so far.”

Toni nodded “I know that. Why? Have something in mind?”

Cheryl’s smile stayed on her face. “Yes...but not the usual. I have something different planned.”

“Well, I can’t wait.” Toni said sincerely.

The redhead bit her lip and got up to leave. “Me either.”

*****

Toni was grateful the week was almost over and come Thursday night she was excited to catch up with one of her friends that she hadn’t seen in awhile. She was meeting up with her at a local restaurant for a couple drinks and dinner. 

Toni arrived at the restaurant and looked around to find her friend. She spotted her at a table near to the entrance and sat excitedly across from her.

“Hey, Josie.” Toni said happily.

“Toni! I’m so happy to see you.” she replied.

“I know, it's been over a year. Happy that you are doing what you want, but I miss you being right down the road.” Toni laughed. She had known Josie for years and they had only lived two streets apart. When Josie’s singing career started to take off, she had moved away and she only got back to the area every so often.

“I know, I do too.” Josie chuckled. “How is everything around here?”

Toni sighed. “All the same. I am still selling cars and that’s about it.”

Josie nodded slowly. “And how’s Sweet Pea….”

Toni leaned forward on her elbows. “Josie, you can call him you know?”

The other girl waved Toni off with her hand. “Let’s not go down the path right.”

“Toni?” a familiar voice called.

Toni turned her head quickly in the direction of the voice and was met with the intrigued face of Cheryl.

“Cheryl, hi!” Toni exclaimed, shocked to see the other girl.

The redhead stood looking back and forth between the girls, clutching her box of carryout.

Toni saw Cheryl staring at Josie and quickly intervened. “Cheryl, this is uh...my friend Josie. And Josie, this is my coworker Cheryl.”

“Nice to meet you, Cheryl.” Josie smiled.

“Nice to meet you...” Cheryl responded with a forced smile.

Toni continued to gaze at Cheryl, admiring the way her hair looked pulled back away from her face. 

“See you, Toni.” the redhead said, turning to walk out of the restaurant.

“Bye.” Toni resounded, turning back towards her friend, who was now watching her curiously.

“Do you want an appetizer?” Toni asked.

Josie continued to stare at Toni, her eyebrow raised high on her forehead.

“What?” the brunette asked.

“What was that about?” Josie questioned.

“What is what about?” Toni insisted.

“Your coworker? Hmmm... “

“What do you mean ‘hmmmm’?” Toni inquired.

“Looks like there is a story there to me.” Josie giggled.

The brunette shook her head. “No, not really.”

“Toni, you were staring at her when she wasn’t looking and she was staring at you when you weren’t looking. And there was that tension...you know that ‘we have slept together before’ tension.’” Josie said.

Toni rubbed her head in her hands. “Ugh...fine...yes we have slept together.”

“I knew it.” her friend snapped her fingers.

“But...I don’t know, I think feelings may be involved now.” Toni confessed.

“Tell me everything.” Josie leaned forward with excitement.

“How long do you have?” Toni laughed.

*****

Toni pulled into the parking lot Friday morning, giddy for her evening with Cheryl. The way Cheryl was acting Wednesday, Toni had a feeling it was something like what she had planned in the parking lot. The redhead didn’t have her usual look of lust that day, it was more of nervous excitement. The brunette looked for Cheryl when she walked in but didn’t see her the whole day.

She tried not to run too quickly to Cheryl’s office once everyone cleared out for the day. She took her time walking across the floor to the redhead’s office, the door was cracked, with light filtering out from the gap.

Right before she got to the door, her cell phone rang, startling her slightly.

“Hello?” Toni answered. 

“Hey girl, it's me.” The voice of her friend said from the other line.

“Hey, Josie, what’s up?” Toni asked.

“I’m leaving in the morning, but I think I grabbed your gloves by accident, I have two pairs in my purse. Can I bring those by tonight?” Josie asked.

“Uh...yeah, tonight is fine. I am still at work, so I will text you later.” the brunette responded.

“See you then.” Josie said hanging up.

Toni pocketed her phone and heard some commotion behind the now closed door. She knocked softly.

“One second.” Cheryl’s voice said from behind the door.

The shorter girl waited a few more moments, until Cheryl was opening the door and letting her in. Toni looked around the office, it looked more unorganized than usual. It had smelled like someone had just blown out a candle and there was a faint aroma of hot food as well.

Cheryl gave her a forced smile and allowed her to walk in.

“Hey, so what-” Toni began to speak. 

Cheryl didn’t even let her finish her sentence before she was pushing her up against the door and kissing her fiercely.

The brunette blinked in shock but kissed the redhead back with equal enthusiasm. She could hardly keep up with her, and before she knew it they were finished and Cheryl was hastily getting dressed.

Toni laid flat on the desk, still catching her breath and Cheryl was already grabbing her purse. “Cheryl, give me a sec.”

The redhead paused and waited for Toni to sit up. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Toni gave her a quizzical look, not understanding what the big rush was. “I thought you said you had something different planned tonight?”

Cheryl’s face reddened slightly and her hands gripped the handle of her purse. “This is...different. Just a quickie this time, I have somewhere to be.”

The brunette shook her head, not buying a word of it. “Cheryl, where do you have to be? We always do Friday nights.”

The taller girl squinted her eyes “I...I’m meeting someone.”

Toni blinked in response, taken aback by her statement. “You’re meeting someone?” her voice was quiet.

Cheryl pursed her lips in thought. “Yes…” she answered unsurely.

Toni stared at her for a few moments, trying to process what she was hearing. Her stomach dropped in disappointment when she heard the sentence, but they weren’t exclusive, the redhead could do as she pleased. They hadn’t even talked about labels, but Toni thought after the party that they were taking steps in that direction. The feeling she had right now caught her by surprise. “Oh….well...okay. Well, you can head out, I will lock up.”

Cheryl stood still, not making any move to leave the room, like she was debating with herself.

“It’s cool, Cheryl. I really got it.” Toni gave her a smile to try to relax her.

The redhead nodded and left the office in a hurry, leaving a sad Toni locking the door.

*****   
Toni left the dealership in a whirlwind of emotion. She could not shake the feeling even after she got home. She couldn’t believe the way she was feeling about the idea of Cheryl meeting up with someone else. It was driving her crazy. It was making her question everything. Since their whole arrangement started, Toni hadn’t even thought about anyone else. She hadn’t been on any dating apps, and she hadn’t even entertained the idea of being with anyone else. It was unfair of Toni to think Cheryl was doing the same thing.

“You’re being unreasonable, Toni.” she told herself out loud as she walked to her bedroom. She threw herself down on her bed with a heavy sigh, wondering how she was going to get this out her head.

The other thing on Toni’s mind was Cheryl’s odd behavior. She had been so excited on Wednesday afternoon, so excited she had made a point to come to Toni’s office and tell her. If she was so excited, why would she leave to see someone else? It was not adding up. Toni switched on her TV, trying her best to slow her thoughts. Every-time her mind wandered, she pictured the redhead at dinner with someone, pictured her laughing and smiling across the table, she pictured her mesmerizing brown eyes peering from over a glass of wine, and she pictured her walking someone into her beautifully decorated loft.

She rolled her eyes at herself, she didn’t have the right. They were not official, Toni didn’t even know if she wanted them to be official, but she wanted something. She picked up and put down her phone dozens of times as the night progressed, wanting to text Cheryl so she could at least see Toni’s name pop up on her screen, but Toni talked herself out of it every time. She didn’t want to play games, Cheryl had a life outside of work and outside of Toni, and the brunette knew she had to leave it at that.

The brunette’s whole weekend went on this way. She deep cleaned her apartment and organized her closet to keep herself distracted until Monday morning, but even then she didn’t know how to approach Cheryl when she saw her. She just was going to wing it.

*****

Toni awoke Monday morning and for the first time in awhile, she took her time getting ready. She didn’t want to get there early, she wanted to arrive on time and keep to herself. She knew she was going to talk to Cheryl, but she didn’t want to come on too strong.

She snuck in the door with five minutes to spare and saw Cheryl already in her office, typing away on her computer. Toni used that as a chance to slip into the lunchroom to get her coffee. She quickly poured herself a cup and hurried out the door, running directly into the person who she was trying to avoid, spilling coffee all over the front of a white blouse.

Cheryl yelped in surprised as the coffee hit her, her facial expression trying to remain neutral.

“Oh my god, Cheryl. I am so sorry.” Toni exclaimed, quickly placing her cup on a table and putting a hand on Cheryl’s arm. “Let me help you.”

The redhead walked hurriedly over to the sink and began pulling paper towels from the roll, dampening them with water and blotting them on the stain.

Toni rushed over and grabbed a handful of paper towels as well and stood awkwardly next to the taller girl.

Cheryl sighed heavily, realizing the water was not going to do anything.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I am so sorry.” Toni said again.

The redhead shrugged. “Typical Monday… I’m sure F.P. will let me leave to go change.”

Toni nodded. “Yeah….”

Cheryl threw the paper towels in the trash can and gave Toni a small smile. 

“So…” Toni began, kicking herself for the nervous opening.

The redhead paused and raised an eyebrow. “So...?”

“How was your date Friday?” Toni asked, trying to make her voice sound genuinely excited.

Cheryl faltered briefly, but quickly brought herself back. “Oh…uh..yeah..it was fine.”

Toni pursed her lips and nodded slowly, searching for her response. “That’s great.” she forced a smile.

“Mmhmm…” Cheryl replied, fidgeting with her blouse. “And uh...how was yours?”

Toni let out a laugh of surprise. “Mine? What are you talking about?”

The redhead squinted her eyes at the shorter girl. “Oh...I thought I heard you on the phone on Friday, telling someone you were meeting up with them.”

Toni racked her brain trying to figure out the phone conversation that Cheryl was talking about. “Oh..Josie, yeah. She had to drop off my gloves, I left them with her on Thursday.”

“Okay, well, your date on Thursday then.” Cheryl clarified.

“Again, what are you talking about?” Toni asked, still not connecting the dots.

“Your date with Josie on Thursday?” the redhead rolled her eyes.

Toni threw Cheryl a look of confusion and shock. “With Josie? Cheryl, she’s my best friend. Please, she dated Sweet Pea for a couple years before she moved away.”

Cheryl's face turned as red as her hair as she turned away from the brunette to hide the blush. “Oh...my mistake.”

“Yeah....” Toni said, her voice trailing off. “Well, I’m sorry again about your shirt.”

*****

Toni went through the rest of the week with that coffee incident on her mind. Cheryl had thought Toni had been on a date Thursday. That made things...interesting. Did that mean the redhead had been jealous too? Were they being jealous of each other? It felt like it, but Toni didn’t want to assume. If Cheryl had thought Toni had been on a date Thursday, is that why she went on a date Friday? There were so many questions.

Toni knew she was going to win the week, and she had to decide what she wanted to do. She could hide behind sex, or she could take steps in towards getting her answers. She knew sex would be the easy way out, it was what they were used to. It was simple, no strings attached, and it didn’t leave time for them to talk about things.

On the other hand, Toni wanted to talk about things. The brunette thought things were going a completely different direction after their sleepover. She wanted to explore that a bit more. She wanted Cheryl to talk to her sober about some of her feelings. But now it seemed that they had taken a few steps back from whatever they were moving towards. 

It was Friday afternoon now and the brunette told herself she would make her decision as she was walking into Cheryl’s office. However she was feeling the second she touched the door handle to walk in, that’s the choice she would make.

The weird tension that hung over them this week was something Toni couldn’t ignore. They usually went through their weeks with at least some flirting, some smiles exchanged across the showroom floor, and some fleeting glances. This week had been silent since Monday. Toni had a feeling that Cheryl had just as much on her mind as well.

The brunette walked to Cheryl’s office slowly, literally and figuratively dragging her feet. She took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing Cheryl sitting unamused behind her desk. 

“Rough day?” Toni asked, seeing the stress on the redhead’s face.

She nodded. “Yeah... just one of those days, you know?”

“I know what you mean.” Toni smiled.

“You won this week...good job, you had great numbers.” Cheryl said sincerely.

“Thank you, I kept busy this week..” Toni said, her voice drifting slightly.

“Yeah, I guess I was preoccupied, it definitely hurt my sales.” the redhead said quietly.

“Well...I have something that could lift your spirits.” Toni grinned. 

“What?” Cheryl asked, perking up slightly.

“Well, I could tell you or...I can just say I will pick you up tomorrow at 7.” Toni responded mysteriously.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Pick me up? Like from my place?”

“Yes.” Toni answered. “Is that cool?”

“Sounds kind of...date ish.” Cheryl smirked.

“Doesn’t it?” Toni smirked back.

“Alright, 7 it is. I will see you then.” the redhead smiled again.

“See you then.” Toni said, giving one more grin before she left the room.

*****

Toni was giddy as she drove to Cheryl’s place. She had spent an uncharacteristically amount of time getting ready for the evening. She made sure her makeup was flawless and that her hair was perfectly done. She had taken over an hour choosing her outfit alone until she settled on black jeans and a purple blouse. She was wearing her favorite perfume, and was hoping that the effort she put in was not too obvious. 

She parked in front of Cheryl’s loft, exited her vehicle and pressed the button to be buzzed into the building. Before she had left she had to text the other girl again for her apartment number. Toni had not really been paying too much attention the night of the Christmas party and needed a reminder. She took the elevator and walked to the redhead’s door, knocking three times before waiting.

Toni heard footsteps approach the door, and the lock click as Cheryl swung open her door. The brunette felt her breath leave her when she saw the redhead. She made everything look stunning. She was wearing a simple black dress, with a gold necklace, it was simple, but it was perfect for her. 

“Cheryl, you look...so gorgeous.” Toni said, still eyeing the other girl.

Cheryl blushed and eyed the shorter girl. “And you look… wow, I’m rarely speechless, but Toni you look so beautiful. I like you dressed like this.”

Toni grinned and reached for Cheryl’s hand. “Shall we go?”

“We shall.” the redhead said stepping through her doorway and locking it behind her.

*****

Toni pulled up to the restaurant and helped Cheryl out of the car. They walked inside and were seated at a booth, sitting across the table from one another. 

“I’ve never been here before but I always pass by it.” Cheryl observed. 

Toni nodded as she folded her napkin on her lap. “My grandpa used to own it back in the day. Like, back when I was little but I still like to come here.” Toni explained. 

“Really? That’s cool... you must bring all your dates here then.” Cheryl said, joking with the other girl. 

Toni shook her head. “Actually...you're the first.”

“Then I am honored.” The redhead said sincerely.

Toni blushed and pushed her menu to the side, already knowing what she was going to order. 

“What do you recommend?” Cheryl asked, eyeing the menu. 

“I love the honey glazed salmon. But really, you can’t go wrong with anything on there” Toni smiled. 

“I’ll try it.” Cheryl said happily, closing her menu. 

The waitress came and the two girls ordered their drinks and food. She returned a short time later with the drinks. 

“One whiskey and Coke.” She said, placing a glass in front of Toni. “And one vodka water.” She placed the glass in front of Cheryl.

The redhead shivered with disgust when she watched Toni take her first sip.

“What’s wrong?” Toni laughed. 

“You know how everyone has that alcohol that got ruined for them because they got sick off of it?” Cheryl said.

Toni took another sip and nodded. 

“That’s whiskey for me.” The redhead explained.

“Ooooh, there’s a story there.” Toni said leaning forward.

Cheryl laughed and took a sip of her drink. “Well… I was at a high school party and you know how those go. You get your hands on whatever alcohol you can. It just so happened that night some boy brought a whole bottle of whiskey he took from his dad. I don’t even know what brand it was.”

Toni smiled as she listened to Cheryl talk. 

“Anyway, we all passed the bottle around until it was gone. I thought I was fine but I also hadn’t stood up the whole night.” The redhead explained. 

“Never good.” Toni shook her head. 

“Exactly... so I stood up to leave because my friend was sober and going to drive me home. The whole room spun, I wobbled out to the driveway and somehow got in her car. I was in the backseat and it hit me harder. I couldn’t roll down the window in time so I grabbed her book bag and puked in it the whole way home. And I mean, her school bag... had all her books and stuff in there.”

“Damn! She was probably so pissed.” Toni said. 

“She was and I never touched whiskey again. Plus, that hangover was killer.” Cheryl groaned.

“I bet.” Toni agreed. 

“So, what’s yours?” Cheryl asked.

Toni grimaced and laughed. “Cheap tequila. If I’m going to drink tequila it needs to be in a margarita or a shot of Patron. But other than that, I can’t touch it.”

“And you tell me that story.” Cheryl smirked, taking another sip of vodka.

Toni rolled her eyes with a smile. “Well...I was 19. I was also at a party. It was Cinco De Mayo and it was in my friends basement. His brother had just turned 21 so my friend had him buy us a ton of tequila. We were only 19, not a lot of money so the tequila was like $5 a bottle.” 

“Never good.” The redhead agreed.

“Yes, so we started taking shots. And I mean shot after shot after shot after shot. Same thing as you, I stood up from my chair and when I tell you I fell completely sideways, I really did. I couldn’t even take a step. I just fell on the side of my head. I didn’t know what was up or down. Just fell like dead weight. Then I also puked the whole rest of the night in the bathroom.” Toni explained.

“That's rough.” Cheryl said, pursing her lips. “But cheers to once being young and dumb.” She laughed with a raise of her glass.

Toni clinked her glass to the redheads. “I’ll drink to that.”

The girls fell into an enthusiastic chatter while they waited for their food.

“So, have you always wanted to be in sales?” Cheryl asked, now on her second drink.

Toni sighed and leaned back against her chair. “Not at all actually. I never saw this for myself.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened with interest. “How’d you get into it...if you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s a long story...how much time do you have?’ Toni joked.

“Well, you’re my ride, so...all the time that you have.” Cheryl jested back.

Toni took a quick sip of whiskey and pursed her lips. “So, right out of high school I went to college for journalism. I got a scholarship and I was so excited, it was something I was really interested in.”

Cheryl nodded. “That does sound interesting.”

“Well, it was. But my third year of college I met this boy….and uh...long story short: I fell in love with him.” Toni explained. “He seemed great, he seemed like he was the perfect fit...but I quickly realized that wasn’t the case.”

The redhead shifted nervously as she listened to Toni speak.

“Anyways, he convinced me that we should get a place together. He had just graduated and was working and he said he needed me to work as well if we wanted a nice place. I had a part time job on campus, but that wasn’t enough for the place he wanted. I wanted a nice place too, so I told myself if I just take a semester off and start working full time, then maybe I could save up enough to help with rent for a while and then I would go back to school.” Toni explained.

“You never went back...” Cheryl guessed quietly.

“Exactly, I never went back. I started working at the dealership and was making decent money, but somehow it still wasn’t enough. We were barely making rent with both of us working. I found out he was using the money to buy things for himself and was spending most of it by going out while I was at work.” Toni sighed.

“What a sleaze.” Cheryl grimaced.

“He was. I was naive, but...I don’t know I don’t like to talk about it because I feel like it makes me look impressionable. Luckily, he made it easy to end things. I walked in on him and some girl one night when I came home and I moved out...but I was on my own and still needed to work to make ends meet. School got put way in the background.” Toni said.

“I don’t think that makes you impressionable Toni.” Cheryl said softly. “We get blind to things when we think we are in love. We let things slide that maybe we shouldn’t...but that’s human.”

Toni smiled at Cheryl’s words. “Thank you, it’s nice to hear that. That relationship kind of shut me down a bit.”

“I can understand that.” the redhead agreed.

The waitress briefly interrupted them to bring them their plates and the girls gave them thanks.

Toni watched as Cheryl took her first bite, her eyes closing with delight.

“This is amazing.” the redhead said sincerely. “Like, so good.”

Toni grinned and took a bite as well. “It is. It’s my favorite. I am glad you like it.”

They ate quietly until their plates were empty.

Cheryl leaned back with her hand on her stomach. “Again, thank you so much for bringing me here. That was delicious.”

“Of course.” Toni smiled.

Toni paused, wanting to get to know Cheryl a bit more after sharing some of her story. “So…”

“Yes?” the redhead smirked.

“What brought you to the dealership? I remember you saying you worked at your girlfriend’s clothing store for a little bit out of college. What's your degree in?”

Cheryl nodded at Toni’s memory. “Yes, I have a business degree. I am really into fashion so working at the clothing store seemed like a good option while I was looking for a job. But uh...it’s hard to work with someone you’re in a relationship with sometimes.”

Toni felt her stomach flip with nerves. Was that a subtle hint? Was Cheryl letting her know that they shouldn’t pursue anything beyond what they were doing? Toni pushed her thoughts to the side, Cheryl was just talking. She needed to listen.

“I mean, she was the first girl I had even been with, sexually and romantically...so I probably held onto her longer than I should have. I had enough of her bullshit. Acting like I didn’t know what I was talking about, and always belittling me in front of customers. It just got to a point for me where I realized I didn’t have to deal with that. It wasn’t a nasty breakup by any means. I just kind of peacefully stepped away.” Cheryl explained.

“That’s good that you realized what you wanted out of it.” Toni said happily.

“Exactly, a learning experience. I would love to open my own boutique one day but...that requires money. So I was browsing job openings one day and I saw the opening for the dealership. I figured it could help me enhance my sales skills and give me a chance to work with the public.” Cheryl conversed.

“Well, you are a natural.” Toni smirked.

“Thank you.” Cheryl responded. “You have made it more enjoyable.”

The brunette blushed and cleared her throat. “I think you would be great at running a boutique. I mean look at your style.”

The redhead grinned bashfully. “I like to try to get out of my comfort zone with clothes, try different styles, it makes me happy. Thank you for noticing.”

“Of course.” Toni responded. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting late. She didn’t want the night to end, but she didn’t want to keep the redhead in case she wasn’t having a good time. “You ready to head out?”

Cheryl nodded and stood up from the table, leading the way out to the car.

*****

Toni rolled to a stop in front of Cheryl’s place and cut off the engine. “May I walk you up?”

Cheryl blinked in surprise and nodded. “You may.”

The brunette exited the vehicle and followed Cheryl inside the building and into the elevator. They walked to the redhead’s door and stopped.

Toni suddenly felt extremely nervous, more nervous then she ever had felt around the other girl. She wanted to kiss her, she had kissed her plenty of times, but this time felt more important. She inhaled and looked to Cheryl who was looking at her with intrigue.

Toni’s eyes dropped to the redhead's plump lips and she felt Cheryl’s hand grip her waist, pulling her closer. The brunette inhaled again and leaned forward slowly, connecting their lips in a kiss.

The redhead’s grip tightened on Toni’s waist and she deepened the kiss, loving the way that Toni’s hand reached up to rest on her cheek, bringing their lips even closer.

Toni walked Cheryl backwards until the redhead’s back connected to the door, pressing her against the surface as the kiss progressed.

Cheryl broke the kiss with a heavy breath, looking into Toni’s dark eyes with a smirk. “Come in.”

Toni bit her lip with excitement, her body already on fire from a kiss. “Okay.”

The redhead grinned again and hurriedly unlocked her door, pulling Toni inside reconnecting their lips as she led her backwards to the bedroom. They stripped off their clothes down the hall and had nothing on by the time they fell on top of Cheryl’s bed.

Toni situated herself to sit with her back against Cheryl’s headboard. She opened her legs and motioned for Cheryl to sit between them, with her back against Toni’s front. It gave her perfect access to explore the redhead’s body with her hands while she kissed the back and sides of her neck.

Cheryl laid her head back against Toni’s shoulder as the other girls squeezed both of Cheryl’s breasts in her hands, making sure to rub her palms over the hardened nipples.

Toni lowered one of her hands against the plain of Cheryl’s stomach and started rubbing her clit in slow circles, taking her time and enjoying the way the redhead bit her lip to suppress the moans.

The shorter girl rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger while she rubbed Cheryl’s clit a bit faster. As soon as she noticed the redhead’s breathing pick up she stopped her movements and brought her hand back up to Cheryl’s neck squeezing it lightly.

“Wh...Why’d you stop?” the redhead whined. “I was already getting close.”

Toni grazed her teeth over the redhead’s ear while she added a bit more pressure to her neck. “Because I want to tease you baby.”

Cheryl raised her hips off the bed, trying to get Toni to move her hand back down. “Toni...please.”

The brunette breathed out a laugh and planted a kiss directly below Cheryl’s ear as she let go of her neck. “Good girls are patient...aren’t they?”

Cheryl sighed in frustration again, wanting to grab Toni’s hand and move it back down to where she wanted her, but instead she responded. “Yes….”

The brunette moved her hand back down, purposely avoiding her clit and instead running her fingertips over the soft skin of Cheryl’s inner thigh. She moved her fingers over the skin for a while until the redhead whimpered in response. 

Toni could tell Cheryl was getting desperate and the brunette was loving every minute of it. She decided to give her a little relief and started rubbing her clit again, her eyes widening in surprise at the moan Cheryl let out in response.

“Thank god.” the redhead breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as Toni continued her movements, dipping her fingers down to Cheryl’s entrance to gather more arousal on her fingertips.

Cheryl felt herself reaching her peak again, her moans becoming more frequent when Toni withdrew her hand once again, a frustrated Cheryl slamming her fist into the mattress. “Are you kidding me?”

Toni smiled into the side of Cheryl’s neck at her reaction. “Just a little bit longer.”

The redhead inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to compose herself as Toni moved her hand down once again.

“You’re being such a good girl. You want to cum, don’t you?” Toni asked, directly into Cheryl’s ear.

The redhead nodded in response, still fighting the urge to push on Toni’s hand to make it reach its destination quicker.

“Use your words.” The brunette grinned, having way too much fun with the state Cheryl was in.

“Yes...I do.” Cheryl breathed.

Toni didn’t waste anymore time as she started rubbing Cheryl’s clit again, this time not planning on stopping into the redhead was over the edge.

It didn’t take long. After the teasing and Toni’s other hand pressing on her neck again, Cheryl was finding her releasing and moaning through the sensations. 

Toni slowed down her hand, planting light kisses to the side of Cheryl’s neck as she came down.

Cheryl took one more deep breath and turned over so she was now facing Toni. She gave her a sly grin and a quick kiss to the lips. “Switch spots with me.”

Toni nodded and moved so that Cheryl now had her back against the headboard and she grabbed Toni’s hips, guiding her so she was facing her and straddling her lap.

She connected their lips again and ran a hand through brown hair as they kissed. She used her other hand to give attention to Toni’s breasts. She took the hand that was in Toni’s hair and moved in down the front of her body to her center. She grinned when she found how wet Toni was and circled her entrance with her finger.

Toni moaned and wrapped an arm around Cheryl’s neck to steady herself.

The redhead slid her finger into the other girl and watched her face contort with pleasure as she moved it in and out. She quickly added a second finger and paused to look into Toni’s dark eyes. 

“Ride my fingers, baby.” Cheryl instructed as she brought her other hand around to grip Toni’s backside.

Toni moaned and wasted no time in rolling her hips on Cheryl’s fingers and creating a rhythm that had her mind in a fog. When the redhead curled her fingers and pressed a thumb to her clit, it was over. Toni dug her nails into Cheryl's shoulder as she came down, surprised at how fast she had reached her peak.

“That was hot.” the brunette grinned as she rolled off Cheryl’s lap and laid face up on the mattress.

“Extremely.” Cheryl agreed as she laid down next to her.

Toni sighed again and smiled as she went to stand up. “I’ll find my clothes.”

“You can stay...if you want.” the redhead offered.

Toni paused and weighed the options in her head. They weren’t drunk this time so it was different. Cheryl was asking her to stay soberly. “It is getting kind of late.”

“Exactly.” the redhead responded. “And you know where my clothes are if you want something comfortable to sleep in.”

“Thank you Cheryl, I appreciate that.” Toni said as she walked towards the redhead’s closet. She grabbed some clothes and threw them on before joining Cheryl back in bed.

Toni thought it would be awkward just laying in bed with the other girl, but Cheryl clicked on the televisions and they fell into natural conversation about the show until they drifted off to sleep.

*****

Toni awoke the next morning and like last time, Cheryl was tucked into her side, snoring peacefully. Toni smiled and was surprised she woke up before the other girl again. She always pictured Cheryl being awake before the sun, but weekends may have been her exception.

She carefully got out of bed as to not wake the other girl and found herself back in the kitchen. She immediately started a pot of coffee and opted to go for pancakes this time. She didn’t get too far along into her cooking when Cheryl appeared wrapped up in a white, fuzzy robe.

“Good morning.” Toni said happily.

“Good morning, Toni.” Cheryl responded groggily.

“Pancakes this time.” the brunette informed her.

Cheryl nodded and sat down at the island, looking at Toni intently.

“Everything okay?” Toni asked, noticing a shift in Cheryl’s demeanor from last night.

Cheryl nodded and continued to watch Toni.

“I had fun with you last night.” The brunette said, hoping to get a smile out of the other girl.

“Me too.” Cheryl responded.

“Maybe not as fun as your other date but...I tried.” Toni joked.

The redhead looked down and didn’t respond.

“Hey, I’m totally kidding.” Toni said quickly. “I was just trying to make you laugh.” she said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Cheryl.

The redhead wrapped her hands around the cup and pursed her lips. “Toni...I...I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up?” Toni asked with slight concern.

“I umm….there….there was no other date last Friday.” the redhead said quietly.

Toni’s ears perked up. “I don’t understand...what do you mean there was no date?”

“I had something planned for us that night...but I heard you on the phone with Josie and…” Cheryl began.

“And you made it up because you thought I was going on a date with her...” Toni finished, connecting the dots. She knew something had been up.

Cheryl nodded. “I know, it’s so stupid but..I don’t know. If you were going on other dates I wanted it to seem like I was doing the same.”

Toni paused and thought about what to say. She didn’t know what to say. She understood the jealousy, she had felt that the whole weekend when she thought Cheryl was out with someone else. But she didn't want to say anything that would put them into a relationship right now. She settled on humor again. “So...that quickie, was just quick thinking on your part.”

“You could say that.” Cheryl laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Thank you for telling me…” Toni smiled.

“Well thank you for asking me out last night.” Cheryl blushed.

“It was probably the best date I have ever been on if we are being honest about things.” Toni said softly, eyeing Cheryl after her confession.

The redhead took another sip of coffee and contemplated Toni’s words. “Me too.”

Toni smiled down at her plate and was surprised at how light she was feeling. She hated to admit it but waking up here, making breakfast, reminiscing on the night they had, it felt like she was waking up at her girlfriend’s house. It excited Toni beyond belief, but it also scared her immensely. She had no clue how to approach this, and she didn’t quite know what she wanted out of it.

“Plus..did I mention how great you look in my clothes?” Cheryl smirked.

“Maybe...once.” Toni grinned back, looking down at the clothes she had picked out. She finished her breakfast and started washing her used dishes out of habit and putting them back where she found them.

“You don’t have to do all that.” Cheryl said, placing her dish in the sink. “I can do them later on.”

Toni shook her head. “No, I used them, I will clean them.”

Cheryl arched an eyebrow. “You don’t know the rule? If you cook, you don’t have to clean.”

Toni shrugged and tossed the dish towel to the side. “Well, if that’s the rule.” She saw Cheryl smilie at her response, and she had the biggest urge to grab her face and kiss her.

The redhead paused too, clearly feeling the tension shift in the air. “So...if you’re not busy today...I mean you can hang around here if you want. Maybe watch a couple movies or something?”

Toni pursed her lips in thought, pretending like she really had to think about that. “I don’t know….I mean I am super popular…” she laughed.

“Sureeeee.” Cheryl said while rolling her eyes.

“No..I would love to.” Toni said sincerely, still resisting the urge to pull Cheryl close to her.

“Great...it’s a date.” Cheryl grinned.

  
  



	6. A Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition shifts with a tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Thanks for reading this lil fic. I hope you all are enjoying it. We have a little bit of a shift here with the ladies....but we shall see what happens. I don't really have much to ramble about today lol so enjoy and talk to me @tonicheryltopaz if ya like it.
> 
> Special thanks to Clara for the idea for a tie breaker ;) .
> 
> Also of course thank you to Andy @chonisational for keepin me up passed my bedtime to write this chapter. Lol jk, I have fun brainstorming with you and I am excited to continue this fic with you. You da best.

Toni again spent her weekend on a cloud nine after her time with Cheryl. She did not get home until late, having spent the rest of that day cuddled up with Cheryl on her couch watching movies. It felt so strange getting close to someone again, and Toni knew it was entering dangerous territory.

It was getting harder to leave Cheryl’s place and they had only been on two “official” dates. She liked waking up in her bed, she liked making her breakfast, and the sex...well...she liked that too. She threw herself down onto her couch and nestled into the cushions. She had to sort her thoughts. She wanted to figure out if she had genuine feelings for Cheryl, or if she was just getting caught up in a fun time with someone. She knew the real answer. She did have feelings for Cheryl. It was obvious. She had not felt like this in years, and even when she was with her ex, it didn’t feel this exciting.

Even though Toni was having these feelings, she knew better then to jump the gun. It had only been a few months and there was still so much she wanted to know about Cheryl. She wanted to get them on this path, but did not want to back Cheryl into a corner by coming on too strong. She had the perfect idea for the coming week.

*****

Toni pulled up Monday with a coffee for Cheryl, looking to gauge her reaction from their date night. It was always strange that they never texted after, but Toni always wrote it off as not wanting to bother the other.

She hovered in the doorway of Cheryl’s office and gave a gentle knock on the door.

“Hey Toni.” Cheryl greeted her, her face lighting up.

“Hey there.” Toni said stepping inside. “I brought you a coffee.”

Cheryl exhaled in relief. “Thank god, you’re like a mind reader, I was running late and couldn't get one this morning, and you know how I feel about the coffee in the lunchroom.”

Toni giggled at her joke. “Yeah...I do know that.”

“Oh!” Cheryl exclaimed. “Want to see something interesting I saw on the report this morning?”

Toni’s ears perked up and she went to stand behind Cheryl who was clicking away on her computer.

“So..this is a first for us.” the redhead began. “I guess I had a sale go through like late Saturday right before close. It must have been delayed paperwork. Anyways...we are starting the week at a tie in numbers.”

Toni crossed her arms with an amused grin. “That...that is a first.”

Cheryl nodded and clicked out of the screen. “It is...but...I know it won’t stay that way for long.”

Toni shook her head. “Always with the competition Cheryl...”

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t like that. I know you do.” the redhead countered.

Toni rolled her eyes and nodded. “Maybe I do...but this gives me some ideas….that I will keep to myself for now”

“So mysterious Toni.” Cheryl laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. “And you remembered how I take my coffee? You are just in rare form today.”

“I try.” Toni sighed dramatically as she headed towards the door.

“Oh Toni….one more thing.” Cheryl said, stopping the other girl at the door. She looked down bashfully before she spoke. “Umm..thank you again…”

“For what?” Toni asked.

“For this weekend... for taking me to dinner...for spending the night...I don’t know. I had a good time with you. It was nice to see you outside of here again.” Cheryl admitted.

Toni bit back a smile, seeing that Cheryl was sharing in some of the same thoughts she had been having last night. “It was nice…and you’re welcome. I had a good time with you too.”

Cheryl nodded and gave Toni a small wave. “Good luck this week.”

“You too.” Toni smiled again, heading to her office with a whole new motivation for the week.

*****

Oddly enough, most of the week Toni and Cheryl were neck and neck with their sales. If Toni sold two cars one day, Cheryl would have two sold by the afternoon. When it was Thursday and they were still at a tie, Toni began fine tuning her plan of action.

She wanted to go out with Cheryl again that weekend, but without a concrete winner, it would prove to be a challenge. She could just ask the other girl out, but this gave her something to use as leverage. It was something that made things less intimidating. 

When Toni was closing out Thursday night, she wasn’t surprised to see Cheryl now in her doorway.

“We are still tied.” Cheryl said, exhaustion in her voice.

Toni smirked and shrugged. “Oh well…”

“Oh well?” Cheryl asked. “I’ve been busting my ass all week. Trying to at least get some sort of winner here. And you say, oh well?”

Toni laughed again. “Cheryl, settle down. I have a plan. Tie or no tie, I have a plan, okay?”

The redhead rubbed her forehead with her hand. “I’m sorry...I don’t know why I’m being such a spaz about this. It’s just been a hard week...outside of work and I look forward to this time with you and….”

Toni stood up from her desk and walked around to stand in front of Cheryl. She looked over her shoulder briefly to make sure no one was looking and pulled her in for a quick hug. “Hey...it’s okay...if anything this thing with us should be something that lessens your stress. Just relax, and I will handle this situation.” the shorter girl said with a wink.

Cheryl smiled. “I don’t know if you know this but...you always make me feel better, even if you don’t try. You just make me feel better.”

Toni felt her face heat up, not expecting Cheryl to say that. She struggled for a moment to find a response. “I...you make me feel better too.”

The redhead smiled softly and grazed her fingers lightly over Toni’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow. And you can tell me all about this plan of yours.”

Toni knew she had a goofy grin on her face as she watched the other girl leave. “See you….”

*****  
Friday was here again and just as Toni suspected, they ended the week in a tie. She was feeling nervous to tell Cheryl of her plan, but also excited. She knew Cheryl would be down with it, but it was also getting risky to continue hooking up at work. 

She went to Cheryl’s office shortly before closing time and sat down across from her. 

The redhead squinted her eyes as she watched the other girl lean across her desk. “Here we are.” Cheryl said simply.

“So…you ready to hear my idea?” Toni asked.

“Of course.” Cheryl said with a sly grin.

“So I was thinking….” Toni went to start talking when Sweet Pea barged into the office.

“Oh sorry, I should knock. But I am glad I have you both here, saves me a trip to Toni’s office.” He laughed.

Toni tried to hide her look of annoyance as her friend spoke.

“You two want to go get some drinks with some of us after work tonight? Sort of a delayed New Years celebration. We are just going to go right after work, nothing crazy.” Sweet Pea said.

Toni clasped her fist together, trying to compose herself before she spoke. She already had her mind set on her plans with Cheryl, but she also didn’t want to look suspicious to her friend. She glanced at the redhead, but could not read her expression.

“Uh……”Toni began. 

“I would love to.” Cheryl smiled happily. “Toni?”

Toni cleared her throat and gave Sweet Pea a fake smile. “Sure….”

“Great, I will text you both the address. See you in a few.” he said, making his way out of the office.

“Cheryl…” Toni began.

Cheryl held up a hand to stop her. “Toni...I saw that look on your face. Don’t be disappointed. You can tell me your plan over drinks….” she winked. “Discreetly...plus...it’s probably best we be a little bit more careful around here anyway. Don't you agree?”

Toni weighed Cheryl’s words in her head. She was right, they did need to be careful, and it could be fun teasing the redhead a little bit while they were out tonight.Should she take Cheryl back to her place after? She cleared her head trying not to think too much into it. “Okay..I will go...but just for a little bit.”

Cheryl smiled and stood up from her desk. “Then let’s be on our way.”

*****

Toni pulled up to the bar and waited for Cheryl to arrive so they could walk in together. They walked across the parking lot in silence, and Toni held the door open for Cheryl to walk in first.

“There they are over there.” Cheryl pointed to a table of their coworkers.

Toni rolled her eyes. “I hate working with all men sometimes. Don’t we see them enough during business hours?”

“Don’t be so pouty.” Cheryl smirked, giving Toni a nudge with her shoulder. “We won’t stay long.”

“Toni! Cheryl! We saved you two a seat.” Sweet Pea motioned them over.

Toni tried not to look overly disappointed when she saw they were not seated next to each other. “Thank you…”

Cheryl walked over to her seat, and Toni sat across from her.

“We ordered a couple pitches, do you like beer?” Sweet Pea asked Cheryl.

“I don’t mind it.” she shrugged.

“I know Toni likes beer, she can drink more than me sometimes.” the taller man laughed.

Toni gave another forced smile and looked across the table at Cheryl. It was weird. Toni always loved getting a drink after work, shit talking with her friends, blowing off some steam after a long work week, but here she was wishing she could be alone with Cheryl. She could not remember the last time she wished for alone time with someone. As if the redhead could read her mind, she felt her phone buzz in her lap. She saw Cheryl’s name and smiled down at the screen.

Toni took a drink of a beer that was placed in front of her and carefully unlocked her screen.

**Cheryl: Tell me your plan**

Toni glanced around the table to make sure no one was watching her and she began typing on her keyboard. 

**Toni: I don’t want anyone to read it by accident**

Cheryl looked at her phone from across the table and shook her head, giving Toni a quick look before typing back a response.

**Cheryl: Pleaseeeeeeeee**

Toni tried not to laugh out loud at her response.

**Toni: Don’t be so dramatic, I will tell you**

**Cheryl: I’m not being dramatic...I thought you liked when I beg?**

Toni almost choked on her beer, not expecting Cheryl to get flirty with her first. 

**Cheryl: And please don’t be so obvious, try to keep it professional. Haven’t you ever sent dirty text from across the room? Amateur.**

Toni smirked and typed another response. 

**Toni: Do you want to hear my plan or not?**

**Cheryl: Yes**

**Toni: Then behave**

This time when Toni looked up, she saw a blush on Cheryl’s cheeks, patting herself on the back for the reaction. Toni took another swig of beer and began typing to the redhead, still pleased with Cheryl’s reaction.

**Toni: So...we tied. I was thinking we settle it how we settle things best.**

**Cheryl: Sex in a car?**

Toni covered her mouth with her hand to stop a laugh.

**Toni: Sex...yes...I was thinking...a sort of...whoever cums first...loses...**

**Cheryl: I’m listening**

**Toni: 69…**

**Cheryl: hmmm...easy enough..tell me more**

Toni shook her head and finished off her beer.

“Toni, are you going to be on your phone all night or talk to us?” Sweet Pea joked, passing her another beer. 

**Toni: Why get detailed when I can just show you. You want to head back to my place?**

Toni sent the text without thinking twice. She had been to Cheryl’s a couple times, it was only fair she returned the favor.

**Cheryl: Finish that beer and we will go**

Toni put down her phone and threw her beer back, finishing it in the blink of an eye. “Okay guys, this has been fun, but I have to get going.”

The redhead rolled her eyes at Toni’s theatrics and took a more subtle approach. “I’ll have one more drink guys and then I will probably head out too.” she gently motioned her head towards the door for Toni to go.

Toni took the hint and bid her friends goodbye, making her way out into the parking lot to wait for Cheryl. About fifteen minutes later the redhead walked out, shaking her head. 

“You are so crazy.” she said. “You literally are not subtle at all, good thing I was there to save your ass.”

Toni shook her head. “I was totally subtle.”

“You weren’t, but should I just follow you to your place?” the redhead asked quietly.

Toni nodded. “It’s not too far.”

Cheryl agreed and hopped in her car to follow Toni down the road to her place.

Toni felt oddly anxious as she approached her house. It was not as nice as Cheryl’s, but she was excited for her to see it. She pulled into the driveway and got out to wait for Cheryl to park.

She gestured for Cheryl to follow her to the door and let them in.

Cheryl looked around with a smile, taking in Toni’s lovely decor. It was so Toni and she loved it.

“It’s not much, but I have put a lot of work into it.” Toni murmured as she looked around her home, switching on a couple lights so they could see.

“I love it.” Cheryl said simply, stepping closer to Toni and reaching for one of her hands. “You know what?”

“What?” Toni asked sheepishly, letting Cheryl hold her hand.

The redhead pulled Toni towards her body and brought her other hand up to her cheek, moving her fingertips back and forth delicately across tanned skin before she slowly brought their lips together for a slow kiss. It was softer than most of their kisses. It was deliberate, but not fueled by lust or by wanting. It was just a sweet, and Toni didn’t want it to end. “That’s what...I wanted to do all night.”

Toni breathed out a laugh and felt her heart hammering against her chest. She was so used to Cheryl leaving her on her toes, to keep her guessing, and to make her speechless at times, but now she was truly at loss for words. She had not had butterflies like this in a while and it was powerful.

Cheryl smiled at Toni’s expression and quickly changed the subject, sensing the gravity of their emotions. “So...where is the bedroom, Topaz?” she asked, planting a kiss to Toni’s jaw and moving her fingers back and forth on the brunette’s neck.

Toni closed her eyes with an exhale, her body now changing to that familiar feeling of desire that she felt when Cheryl touched her. “This way.” She grabbed the redhead’s hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom.

She opened the door and led Cheryl inside, keeping the light off and switched on the fairy lights she had draped down the wall behind her bed. She laid Cheryl down and quickly got on top of her, kissing her at a pace that was much faster than their kiss in the living room. It picked up quickly, with Cheryl already whimpering into her mouth as Toni’s hips rolled into hers.

Toni began unbuttoning Cheryl’s blouse and kissed her way down with each button she undid before tossing it to the side. She reached around to unhook the redhead’s bra and immediately attached her mouth to one of her nipples when it was off completely. 

Cheryl’s back arched off the mattress as Toni gave attention to her breasts, and she blindly reached for Toni’s shirt as well, trying to take it off.

Toni broke away from the redhead’s breasts and threw off her own shirt and bra before Cheryl could have a chance. She brought her lips back up to Cheryl’s and kissed her again, their breasts pressing together as Toni slid her tongue into the redhead’s mouth.

Cheryl dug her nails into Toni’s back holding her in place while their tongues moved against one another, their lust quickly building.

Toni reluctantly rolled off of Cheryl onto her back and began working to remove her pants, with Cheryl following her lead until they were both free of clothing.

Cheryl took this opportunity to straddle Toni, attaching her lips to her neck and scraping her teeth over the thin skin. She grinned when goosebumps surfaced below her lips and kissed down to her pulse point, sucking a dark mark into the skin there.

Toni moaned as the redhead kissed down her body, grazing her teeth over a nipple as she continued her journey downwards. 

Cheryl ran her lips over Toni’s stomach and grinned again when Toni ran a hand gently through her hair, encouraging her movements. The redhead did not stop her descent until she got to her destination, her tongue immediately licking up the length of Toni’s pussy and moaning at the taste on her tongue.

Toni’s hips raised off the mattress, desperate to get closer to Cheryl’s mouth.

The redhead gripped Toni’s hips in her hands and pushed them down, holding them firmly against the mattress as she continued the strokes of her tongue.

“Ugh..Cheryl..that feels so fucking good.” Toni moaned as she squirmed under Cheryl’s grip. 

Cheryl moaned into her center and ate her pussy with such enthusiasm that Toni was afraid she was already going to cum.

“Wait...wait...Cher…” Toni breathed.

Cheryl stopped and looked up at the brunette, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

Toni tried to even out her breathing as she spoke, but her mind was already completely clouded. “My…my plan.”

The redhead nodded and situated herself in the 69 position, so that her center was now lined up with Toni’s mouth and she could continue the treatment she was giving the brunette.

Toni placed her hands on Cheryl’s ass and immediately began her task of getting Cheryl to the edge first. It was hard with the way Cheryl was working her with her tongue. She wanted to make the redhead feel good, but god it was hard to even focus with Cheryl’s tongue circling her clit.

Cheryl knew she was going to win right when they started. Toni’s mouth felt amazing, like always, but the redhead could tell that she was getting her. Everytime Toni’s hips twitched upwards trying to get closer to Cheryl, her movements on the redhead slowed. She was trying her hardest, but she was giving into pleasure and it was impossible not too with the way Cheryl had warmed her up.

Toni struggled to match the pace and pressure of Cheryl’s tongue, hoping that trying to keep up with her movements would help, but when the redhead slid two fingers into her, Toni stopped trying to win all together. She moaned into Cheryl’s center and felt her walls clenching under the redheads fingers, already approaching her orgasm.

The redhead did not let up once, her tongue dutifully licking Toni’s clit, while her fingers pumped into her firmly. It only took a few more thrusts and Toni was coming undone, her nails digging into Cheryl’s backside as she came.

Cheryl smirked and carefully removed her fingers, and got off of Toni so she could compose herself. 

“Fuck Cheryl….” 

“You know I like to win.” the redhead said simply.

Toni ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. “Damn…”

Cheryl kept grinning, always pleased when she could get this type of reaction out of Toni.

The brunette was still flustered, but she brought herself back to reality, and motioned for Cheryl to lay back down.

Cheryl did and threw her head back when Toni picked up where she had left off, situating herself between the redhead’s legs and sucking her clit into her mouth. 

Cheryl wrapped her legs around Toni’s back and moaned when Toni’s tongue dipped into her entrance before coming back up to lick firmly on her clit. She felt her orgasm approaching quickly too as she struggled to steady her breathing. Her hands gripped the sheets as Toni slid a finger into her, curling expertly. The redhead gave into the sensations and felt her orgasm hit her hard. Her heels dug into Toni’s back as she came and she let go off the sheets that were bunched in her hands as Toni removed her finger.

“Well...I may have won the 69 but that...was hot Toni.” Cheryl sighed.

Toni smirked and planted a kiss to Cheryl’s stomach. “It was.”

“So I won, that means I get to pick now?” the redhead asked for clarification.

Toni nodded. “Yes..you get to plan what we do.”

Cheryl paused for a moment. “Hmmm..are you free tomorrow night?”

The brunette pursed her lips in thought. “I believe so..”

“Like you have other plans?” Cheryl joked.

“Yes, I am free Cheryl.” Toni giggled.

“How would you like to come over for dinner? Maybe around 6:30?”

“I’d love that.” Toni said honestly. “Is that your final answer for your winnings, madam?”

Cheryl laughed and gave Toni a playful push as she got up out of bed. “It’s my final answer, weirdo. Dinner. Tomorrow at 6:30.”

Toni watched as Cheryl moved around the room, collecting her clothes and putting them back on. “Where are you going?”

Cheryl tilted her head sideways as she buttoned her shirt. “Toni...I can’t have you getting sick of me yet.”

“I’m not getting sick of you.” Toni insisted, not wanting the other girl to leave.

Cheryl gave her a sympathetic look. “Plus...you know Saturday is our sleepover night.”

Toni smiled happily. “Hmmm...you’re right...can I walk you out at least?”

“Of course.” Cheryl said, reaching for Toni’s hand. 

Toni threw on a robe over her body and walked Cheryl to the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.” the redhead responded, planting a lingering kiss to Toni’s cheek.

*****  
Toni was pleasantly surprised when Cheryl had decided to use her winnings for another dinner date and she was excited to get their night started. Cheryl had texted her telling her to dress casual since they were staying in.

Toni still had trouble finding an outfit, spending an unusual amount of time just to settle on leggings and a hoodie. She left her house with plenty of time to spare and stopped along the way to pick up a bottle of wine. She did not want to show up empty handed.

She settled on a sweet red wine and pulled up to Cheryl’s place five minutes early. She walked to the main door and buzzed Cheryl’s apartment to be let up. She was let in and made her way up to Cheryl’s place, knocking three times on the door when she arrived.

Cheryl opened the door and greeted Toni with a stressed smile.

Toni covered her mouth as she giggled at Cheryl’s appearance. The redhead had her hair pulled back in a messy bun, streaks of flour dotted her face, and she had a black apron tied around her, that was covered with just as much flour. 

“I am still cooking...clearly.” Cheryl laughed, gesturing at her outfit. “But come on in, make yourself at home.”

Toni walked in and looked around at the messy scene that was the kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere, the brunette couldn’t even tell where Cheryl was trying to cook, or what she was trying to cook. 

She sat down her wine on the island and rolled up her sleeves. “What can I do to help?”

Cheryl walked over to the otherside of the island and shook her head. “No Toni, you are my guest, pour yourself some wine and sit down.”

Toni shook her head and began searching Cheryl’s cabinets for wine glasses. “I will pour _us_ some wine, and we both will finish cooking this meal. Okay?”

The redhead sighed and put her head down. “Ugh...I just wanted to have this all ready for you.”

Toni looked around at the kitchen again and back to Cheryl. “Well..you have a good start. So what are we making?”

Cheryl grabbed for her phone and showed Toni a video she had up on her screen. “I was trying to make homemade pasta...like the noodles and all, the sauce, all that jazz, but...I spent all my time trying to make the damn noodles that I haven’t even started on the sauce.”

Toni could see how serious Cheryl was taking this and gave her a quick kiss to the temple. “I will make the sauce. You focus on your noodles.”

The redhead walked over to her stove with her head down. “I just didn’t want to have to put you to work. I wanted it already on the table when you got here. Candles and shit.”

Toni laughed again. “Cheryl...it’s really okay, I promise. Plus, this is fun. I love to cook, and…” the brunette held up her glass of wine. “Cooking with wine and a pretty girl is even better.”

Cheryl blushed and took a sip of her wine as well, giving Toni a quick once over with her eyes. “You’re right.”

Toni squinted at Cheryl’s phone screen and began prepping the sauce with ingredients that Cheryl already had scattered across the kitchen counters.

Cheryl continued her work on the stove and glanced over at Toni who was chopping something on the cutting board. “Do you cook a lot, Toni? Since your grandfather had the restaurant?”

Toni paused and nodded. “I mean..he owned it before I was even born..but he did teach me to cook a lot.”

Cheryl nodded. “Not me...clearly.”

“My parents worked a ton when I was growing up, so I have pretty much always cooked all my meals.” Toni explained. “I mean...I wasn’t alone or anything. Like I said, I’d go to my grandpa’s sometimes, that’s where I learned everything. I am no chef by any means, but..I know my way around the kitchen.”

“I’m envious of that.” Cheryl said. “This is going to sound so uppity but...I was polar opposite I guess. My parents worked all the time too..but I had someone who cooked for me.”

“Cooked for you?” Toni asked, astounded. “That sounds like rich people shit.”

Cheryl let out a chuckle. “Well...that’s how things were with me when I was growing up. Money was everything to my parents. And well now...actually ever since I started college..I don’t rely on them anymore. And growing up not having to do things for myself was clearly...a disadvantage.” 

Toni put down the knife she was using and placed both her hands on Cheryl’s shoulders from behind, giving them a small squeeze. “Cheryl...I’m not judging you okay….you don’t need to act some type of way around me. If you can’t cook, you can’t cook. I can’t do a lot of things.” 

The redhead stirred into the pot of boiling water and nodded slowly, turning her head to the side, searching for Toni’s lips.

Toni laughed and gave her a quick kiss. “So how about this? You sit your pretty self down at the island. I will finish this up, okay?”

Cheryl untied her apron and handed it to Toni. “Okay.”

Toni was happy to help. Cooking never seemed like a chore to her and knowing it was taking pressure off Cheryl made it more worth it. “So...what did you parents do for a living?”

Cheryl pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “Well...my dad was a lawyer for like, extremely rich politicians, you can imagine how crooked that was.”

“Woah...are you serious? I have only seen people with that job on TV.” Toni said, astonishment in her tone.

The redhead nodded. “It was strange...I guess. I mean like I said he was never really around, my mom liked to travel with him to his clients because she didn’t have to do anything. All she had to do was stand by his side, look pretty, attend the dinners, things like that.”

“Sounds kind of...suffocating.” Toni noted. “Trophy wife vibes.”

Cheryl nodded. “Exactly. And she wanted that for me so badly. To live that same life. I am sure you can imagine how many politicians had single sons that they tried to hook me up with. It was exhausting...however...their lifestyle gave me one thing.”

“There is nothing worse than a politician frat boy, but none caught your eye? And what?” Toni asked.

“Travelling with them and seeing so many different people. It gave me my passion for clothes and for fashion. I have been travelling internationally since I was an infant. I love studying fashion from all different cultures and seeing how they influence one another. It was honestly fascinating to me.” Cheryl shared. “Maybe that sounds lame but...I do realize I was beyond fortunate to have that opportunity.”

Toni smiled as Cheryl spoke. “No..it's not lame at all. It’s nice to hear your passion for that. I think it's amazing.”

Cheryl took another sip of her wine. “As for the frat boys...fuck no...I’m actually a lesbian... I don’t know if I have told you that.” 

Toni grinned. “You didn’t..I guess we sort of brushed over that with our ummm...interesting start. And uhh..I’m bi by the way.”

The redhead smiled back and stirred her noodles. “Look at us..learning about each other.”

Toni giggled. “Yes..so does your family live near here?”

Cherrl shook her head. “No... When I went away to school..that was the last time I saw them. We won’t get into that right now, but I am sure you can guess some of it..especially since I pretty much had a girlfriend my first month there.”

Toni chuckled and strained the pasta noodles in the sink. “Yeah...but I am sure cutting yourself off was a freeing experience..especially since it sounds like they weren’t very supportive.”

“It was.” Cheryl responded. “It really was….”

Toni separated the noodles into two plates and began finishing up the sauce. “It’s almost ready.” 

Cheryl finished off her wine and refilled the glass. “What about your parents?”

Toni gripped the spoon she was stirring with. “Well...my dad, he worked construction. He usually was on the night crew, so he slept during the day and worked all night. My mom was a waitress, first at my grandpa’s restaurant, and that at another local place. She had long hours there.”

Cheryl nodded as she listened to Toni speak.

“They got divorced when I was in middle school so I didn’t really see my dad much after that..but like you said...that’s another story.” Toni said, giving Cheryl a smile and sliding a finished plate of pasta to the redhead. “On that note...our meal is ready.”

Cheryl smiled and patted the stool next to her, gesturing Toni over.

Toni grabbed the other plate and sat down next to the redhead.

“Toni, this is amazing.” Cheryl said, taking a bite. 

Toni waved her fork. “Nah...you did the hard part. Making homemade noodles.”

“Yeah and look how long that took me.” Cheryl laughed.

Toni took another bite and shook her head. “I can show you one day, it's not too bad.”

Cheryl finished everything on her plate and slid it forward. “I will hold you to that. And...lucky for you, if you cook you don’t have to clean. So now you sit your pretty self down and do not get up and help me clean. Understand?”

Toni smirked and slid her plate forward as well. “Oooo, you know I like it when you’re bossy.”

“Oh stop, that wasn’t supposed to turn you on, Toni.” Cheryl laughed. 

Toni shrugged and sipped her wine again. “I can’t help it, you’re hot.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and stacked the used pots and pans in the sink. “Have you seen yourself? You’re effortlessly beautiful. You just like, look good all the time, no matter what setting, no matter what you are wearing.”

Toni blushed heavily like she typically did with compliments and waved Cheryl off again. “Well….so are you. You know that. Since the day you walked into the dealership...I thought you couldn't be real...but here we are.”

“Yes…” Cheryl mused, lost in thought. “Here we are…”

Toni continued drinking her wine and watched the redhead zip around the kitchen cleaning and organizing. She set her glass down on the island and walked up behind Cheryl again who was now scrunching her eyebrows in concentration as she scrubbed the inside of the sink. Toni moved her hair and planted a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Toni?” Cheryl asked, surprised.

Toni kissed her the back of her neck again and kissed down to one of her shoulders. “Sorry...I couldn’t resist.”

Cheryl dropped the rag that was in her hand and turned to face the other girl, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Don’t be sorry, you are always a welcome distraction.”

Toni smiled and dropped her eyes to Cheryl’s lips, her heart tightening when she saw a smile on them. She grinned into a kiss and slowly dropped her hands to the redhead’s hips, kissing her with the same softness that Cheryl had kissed her with last night.

They stood there for a moment, letting themselves get lost in the kiss. Their lips molded together in a slow pace. Again, there was no rush. There was no movement to escalate anything. They just stood, in the light glow of the kitchen lights, getting lost in each other. Each touch was light. Toni running her fingers lightly over Cheryl’s cheek. Cheryl tracing her fingertips over the back of Toni’s neck. 

Toni felt Cheryl drop her hands back down to her hips and gently push her towards the hallway, never breaking their lips apart. It wasn’t a demanding push, it was a suggestion. She led her slowly to the bedroom, until Toni felt the soft mattress under her back and the weight of Cheryl sitting on top of her.

Cheryl briefly disconnected their lips and looked into Toni’s eyes. They were relaxed and full of intrigue. 

Toni tucked a lock of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear and reached around her back to inch her fingers under the fabric of her shirt, lifting it slowly over her head. She ran her hand up and down Cheryl’s spine and unclasped her bra as well. She did the same with Cheryl’s pants, tucking her fingers under the waistband and got them off with the redhead’s assistance, along with her panties.

Cheryl did the same, removing Toni of all her clothes and reattaching their lips in a slow kiss. She exhaled heavily as they kissed, a breath of relief that they were here. It was peculiar, taking the time to actually kiss Toni, to actually feel the way her lips moved against hers. It was completely unlike the way they were usually intimate. It caused nerves to pull at Cheryl’s stomach, but she trusted Toni, completely, and that was scary.

Toni was having similar thoughts, her mind slightly wandering as she felt the bumps of Cheryl’s spine under her fingertips. Toni did not know what had changed their usual mood, but tonight felt more profound. 

Cheryl reluctantly broke their lips apart, opting to kiss down the side of Toni’s face, over her jaw and down her neck. She stayed there for a moment, running her lips lazily down to her collarbone, and back up to her jawline again. While she kissed her neck she moved her hand down to one of Toni’s breasts, running her fingers over the curve of it, tracing her index finger around her nipple and watching the goosebumps appear under her touch. 

Toni moaned softly as Cheryl continued to trace under her nipple, not yet touching it, keeping her touch so soft that it was intoxicating. 

Cheryl moved her hand, doing the same thing to Toni’s other nipple before she moved her hand lightly down the plain of Toni’s stomach. The redhead wanted to take her time with Toni. It felt like hours until Cheryl’s hand got to where the other girl needed her, but Toni never rushed her. It was a new experience they hadn’t had with each other yet and they were loving every minute of it.

Cheryl dipped her fingers lower, her mouth opening with shock when she was met with the wetness of Toni’s center. After a few months of being with Toni, she knew what got her excited, and what things seemed to turn her on more than others, but she had no idea she would be this turned on by an encounter like this.

She gathered Toni’s arousal on her fingertips and brought them up to Toni’s clit, rubbing slow circles into it. 

“Cheryl..that feels amazing.” Toni said softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations Cheryl was giving to her. 

Cheryl continued her movements, adding a bit more pressure but keeping her movements slow, watching Toni’s face as she did.

Toni was loving what Cheryl was doing, but she wanted to touch her too. “Cheryl…?”

Cheryl lifted her eyes to Toni, giving her a shy smile.

“Come here.” Toni motioned for a kiss.

Cheryl stopped her movements briefly and kissed Toni, allowing the other girl to shift them so they were laying side by side, facing one another. 

“I want to feel you too…” Toni said, lowering her hand to Cheryl’s center, while Cheryl brought her hand back to Toni’s clit. “At the same time.”

Cheryl nodded and connected their lips again, sliding her tongue into Toni’s mouth while she matched her speed to the speed at which Toni’s hand was rubbing on her clit. She broke the kiss again, leaning her head onto Toni’s shoulder as her breathing picked up. She slowly slid two fingers down to Toni’s entrance and moaned when Toni did the same.

Cheryl slid them in easily, and Toni did too, matching each other with each stroke of their fingers. When Cheryl curled her fingers into Toni, she felt the other girls movements falter as she brought her closer to the edge.

Toni did her best to keep up with the redhead, but Cheryl was getting her there quickly, her thumb hitting her clit as she thrusted into her. Toni bit into her bottom lip for concentration and did the same, moving her fingers experly into Cheryl, her thumb pressed to her clit.

“I’m getting close Toni.” Cheryl breathed, not stopping her thrusts into Toni.

“Me too baby.” Toni answered, allowing her eyes to close as she felt herself reaching her peak.

The feeling of her fingers inside Cheryl and Cheryl’s inside her was enough for her orgasm to hit her out of nowhere. Toni dug her nails into the redhead’s shoulder and did her best not to change the speed of her hand as she came undone, wanting to bring Cheryl the same pleasure.

Cheryl was close though too, her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly removed her fingers from Toni and entwined her hands into brown hair, gripping it tightly as she felt her own orgasm hit her.

Toni slowed her movements and helped Cheryl ride out her orgasm as she slowly removed her fingers, licking them clean and rolling onto her back.

Cheryl did the same, letting out a loud exhale, a smile on her lips.

Toni wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. She rolled over to face Cheryl again and gave her a kiss on the temple. She sat up slowly, her eyes moving around the room to see where her clothes had landed. She pushed up off the mattress to get up, but was stopped by a warm hand under her wrist. 

“Where are you going?” she asked quietly.

Toni looked at her intently and tilted her head. “To get my clothes…”

“Don’t you dare getting out of this bed, Topaz.” the redhead smiled, pulling Toni back down so she was laying next to her.

“Oh yes...our sleepover night, huh?” Toni asked with a grin.

Cheryl nodded and sat up. “Yes..so you stay here, I will get you some clothes to sleep in.”

“I’m good like this.” Toni said with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

The redhead rolled her eyes with a smirk and shook her head. “Fine...but let me at least get you another blanket, it’s cold.”

Toni nodded and fluffed up the pillow she had been using lately. 

Cheryl returned a short time later with a blanket in her hands. She threw it over Toni and slid in bed next to her. 

“Thank you again for tonight...for saving the meal.” Cheryl giggled.

Toni rolled over to face the redhead, giving her a soft smile. “Thank you for planning it...it’s been a pretty good night, don’t you think?”

Cheryl paused for a moment, reflecting on Toni’s words. “It’s been a great night.”

Toni couldn’t ignore the fluttering in her chest again, the feeling that this was all getting deeper than some sort of friends with benefits game. She leaned forward, giving Cheryl one last kiss before they closed their eyes.

*****

Toni was used to waking up at Cheryl’s place first. She had gotten in the routine of waking up to the sun shining in and Cheryl snoozing peacefully by her side. This morning something was different. Toni was not woken up by the sun. She was stirred awake by a sweet kiss to the lips, that then went to her cheek, then to her other cheek, to her forehead, and back to her lips again.

She opened her eyes slowly, pleasantly surprised when she saw the redhead looking back at her with soft brown eyes. 

“Good morning.” Cheryl grinned, giving Toni one more kiss.

“Good morning, what a wake up call.” Toni said, bringing her arms around Cheryl’s neck. “Come here.”

Cheryl giggled and allowed Toni to pull her close to her body, cuddling into her side so she was turned towards Toni with her head resting just above her chest.

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed.” Toni commented, running a hand through red hair and letting in fall between her fingers.

“I mean...it’s impossible not too when you’re in my bed...and naked.” Cheryl laughed.

“Hmmm...true…” Toni joked. “How lucky for you.”

Cheryl shook her head and nestled closer to Toni’s neck. “Mmm..I could stay like this all day.”

Toni stared up at the ceiling as she continued stroking Cheryl’s hair. “I mean... I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Cheryl angled her head upwards, placing a kiss on Toni’s cheek. “You can stay for awhile today...if you want to.”

Toni pursed her lips in thought and twisted a piece of Cheryl’s hair around her finger. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes…” Cheryl said quietly.

“Then I will.” Toni responded, placing a kiss to the top of Cheryl’s head. “I will.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you all enjoy the update. It is slightly shorter then usual, but...it still has stuff happening. Things are gonna start to pick up for the ladies so stay tuned.
> 
> Andy @chonisational, you crazy ass. Thank you for helping me brainstorm, for editing, and for again, actually getting me to write lmao, otherwise it would be months between updates.
> 
> **Smut Warning**

Toni stayed at Cheryl’s place all day Sunday, only leaving her bed when necessary. By the time the sun was starting to set, her lips were swollen from all the kissing they had been doing. Her body littered with dark marks from Cheryl’s lips from her collarbone down to her stomach. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Toni found the redhead curled into her body once more, her eyes closing from exhaustion.

Cheryl had an arm wrapped tightly around Toni’s stomach, holding her in place. “I don’t want you to go.”

Toni sighed and looked at her phone. It was getting late and they did have to work in the morning. “We have work in the morning, baby…” The brunette’s eyes widened as soon as she said the pet name. She had not said that outside of sex with Cheryl and she paused to see the other girls reaction.

“Do we  _ have _ to go to work?” Cheryl pouted.

Toni grinned at her sudden clinginess, finding it hard to believe that this was the same girl that teased her with nude photos for a full week. “Unfortunately we do….”

“How about a proposition?” Chery mumbled against Toni’s skin.

“There have been a lot of those today.” Toni smirked.

“No, no..I’m being serious.” the redhead insisted.

“Sorry...I’m listening.” Toni cleared her throat and quieted herself.

“Spend the night again, your car is already here...we can shower tonight...and we can go to work in the morning. You know I have something you can wear.” the redhead suggested.

Toni weighed the idea for a moment. The other girl was right….she could easily find something in her closet. She didn’t want to get out of Cheryl’s bed and make the drive home. But...would that be too girlfriend? It sounded next level to her. “Uhh….”

“Think about it…we can shower then you can decide.” Cheryl said innocently.

Toni rolled her eyes. “You know if you get me in that shower I’m not leaving tonight.”

Cheryl looked up at her with innocent eyes. “It’s just a shower, Toni.” 

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Fine..I don’t even know how you have the energy left.”

Cheryl hopped up off the bed, reaching for Toni’s hand and dragging her towards the bathroom. 

Toni followed willingly, her eyes dropping shamelessly to Cheryl’s backside as she led the way. 

The redhead got them into the bathroom and switched on the water, letting it heat up as she grabbed towels for each of them. 

Toni smirked again as her eyes explored Cheryl’s body, reaching out to place her hands on her waist. She spun her around and brought her in for an embrace, leaning their foreheads together.

Cheryl fought a smile and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck, she connected their lips and scraped her teeth over the brunette's bottom lip.

“You’re insatiable.” Toni mumbled against the redheads plump lips. 

“Hmm...but you like it.” Cheryl smirked, opening the glass shower door for the pair to get in. 

Toni shook her head and bit back a smile. “Maybe.” 

“Nah...you do.” Cheryl argued, closing the glass and pushing Toni up against the smooth surface. 

Toni immediately felt herself become aroused, despite their numerous rendezvous throughout the day. Everything felt new and exciting with Cheryl. The brunette still tried to chalk it up to Cheryl’s attractiveness and the competition of it all but... it was more. She genuinely liked this girl. She wanted to make her happy, she wanted to make her smile, she wanted to be  _ hers. _

Cheryl stopped the hand she had been running down Toni’s stomach and gave her a look. “You okay?”

Toni nodded her head with a sincere smile. “More than.”

Cheryl smirked and continued moving her hand along Toni’s stomach.

Toni shivered slightly from Cheryl’s touch and from the redhead blocking her access to the water.

Cheryl noticed this and turned Toni and led them both under the water, letting it fall over them for a moment before she continued her descent down Toni’s body with her hand. She brushed her fingertips over her clit lightly, watching her eyes close at the subtle contact.

The redhead added more pressure, moving her fingertips in slow circles on Toni’s clit, smirking to herself when Toni brought her closer and laid her head into her shoulder, her teeth biting lightly on pale skin while Cheryl sped up her movements.

Toni felt her mind clouded with arousal and opened her eyes in surprise when she felt Cheryl’s other hand moving down her thigh, grabbing it from underneath and lifting it to hook around her waist. 

With her new access, the redhead slid two fingers into the other girl, making sure to keep a tight grip on her leg so she wouldn’t slip. She began a steady rhythm, wanting to get Toni over the edge before the water started getting cold. 

Toni dug her nails into Cheryl’s back, holding onto her while she thrusted her fingers into her, her thumb hitting her clit causing the brunette to moan. She felt herself getting close already and bit gently on the area between Cheryl’s neck and shoulder again when she was almost there. A few more thrusts of Cheryl’s fingers and she was coming undone, lowering her shaky leg down slowly to get back on solid ground.

Cheryl kissed Toni on the lips and calmly grabbed her shampoo bottle and began lathering the substance through her hair, invading the small space with the scent of cherries and almonds. She then reached for the body wash, putting some on a loofa and rubbing it on her body.

Toni took a couple breaths still trying to process what had just happened and what was now happening in front of her.

The redhead motioned for Toni to put out her hands so she can give her some body wash as well. Toni happily accepted and lathered it onto her own body, nerves in her stomach at the intimacy of it all. She had just been fucked senseless by this girl and now she was innocently offering her body wash. It wasn’t as innocent as Toni thought as she found herself watching Cheryl, rather than using it for herself.

The redhead grinned smugly when she noticed Toni watching her and made a deliberate move to bend over to reach her leg, looking back slyly to see if the other girl was looking.

Toni’s jaw dropped slightly at the view and she couldn’t help herself as she reached her hands forward to grab the redhead’s ass, running her hands over the smooth skin.

Cheryl grinned to herself and stood back up, still facing the opposite way of Toni.

“You did that on purpose.” Toni mused, bringing her hands around from behind and grabbing both of Cheryl’s breasts in her hands.

Cheryl moaned and dropped her head back, letting Toni’s hand move freely. “Duh... I know you like to see me that way.”

Toni bit back a moan of her own as she thought of Cheryl bent over her desk, her mind suddenly activated again. “Maybe I do….”

“You do.” Cheryl moaned again as Toni rolled her nipples between her fingers.

Toni planted a kiss to the side of the redhead’s neck and moved her hands down to her waist. “Then bend over and put your hands on the shower wall like a good girl.”

Cheryl did immediately, placing her hands firmly in front of her, her ass pressed to Toni’s front.

Toni raised an eyebrow in shock, surprised with how quickly Cheryl listened to her. She was used to the stubbornness, used to Cheryl challenging her a bit, but obviously the redhead was eager.

“You’re such a good girl for me...look how well you behave..” Toni smirked, rubbing her hand on Cheryl’s ass again and lowering it to her center. “Because you want to be fucked so bad..”

“Toni…” Cheryl whimpered, feeling the brunette circling her entrance with two fingers.

“You do baby….that’s why you behaved so well..” Toni explained, slowly sliding her two fingers into Cheryl’s soaked entrance.

Cheryl pushed her hands into the wall, trying to get herself steady while Toni began thrusting into her quickly.

“You’re so tight baby, so tight and so wet.” Toni said, picking up the pace of her fingers.

Cheryl moaned loudly, getting quickly lost in the pleasure from the other girl.

Toni reached her other hand around to rub Cheryl’s clit, trying to get her to the edge quickly. She saw the girl’s legs getting unsteady and the water was losing its heat. She kept her rhythm and fought the cramping in her wrist. “Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me baby?”

Cheryl nodded and whimpered again as she felt her body getting closer to the edge. After a few more encouraging words from Toni combined with the thrusts of her fingers, the redhead’s orgasm hit her quickly.

Toni removed her fingers and helped Cheryl get grounded as she switched off the water.

“Okay….” Cheryl breathed. “I think I am finally tired.”

Toni chuckled and shook her head. “Thank god.” 

“Hey!” Cheryl pouted, swatting at Toni with a towel.

“I’m just kidding, you know I can’t get enough of you.”

Cheryl blushed. “Of me? Or sex with me?”

“You.” Toni smiled.

The redhead looked down “You too.” she said softly.

Toni smiled and followed Cheryl out of the bathroom. 

“I would offer you pajamas again, but I know how you are. The redhead laughed.

Toni shrugged and hopped back into bed. “I am going to sleep so good tonight.”

“Me too.” Cheryl sighed, laying down on her side of the bed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you then.” Toni said softly.

*****

The next morning was more hectic than both girls had planned. They had set different alarms, ringing at different times and being snoozed on opposite time frames. They both ran around the room in a blur, not planning for how it could have gone.

“We should have picked out your outfit last night, I totally forgot.” Cheryl said sleepily as she brushed her teeth.

Toni was frantically throwing clothes around, trying to find something she could fit into. “Yeah...we should have.”

“Here.” Cheryl handed Toni a robe. “You go make us coffee, I will handle the outfit.”

Toni nodded and headed towards the kitchen to start the coffee. It was only a few moments later that Cheryl was emerging with an outfit. 

“I thought a dress would be better, my pants may be slightly long on you, just slightly.” Cheryl laughed handing the dress to Toni.

“Thank you.” Toni replied and rushed back into Cheryl’s room to put it on and do her hair.

They finally were out the door, a little later than they wanted, but they made it. They had agreed that Toni would get there first with Cheryl arriving shortly after, just in case.

Toni pulled into her regular spot and walked in, acting as nonchalant as possible. She had double checked her neck in the mirror before she left, making sure all the hickies from Cheryl were hidden well enough, but she still adjusted the front of the dress as she walked inside.

She sat down at her desk and watched the door carefully for the redhead. She waited a few moments, but Sweet Pea appeared in her doorway instead.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

His eyes shifted away from her and he cleared his throat. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Toni sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“I...I don’t know if it’s my business.” he restated.

Toni squinted her eyes and motioned for her friend to sit down.

He pulled out the chair and sat across from the brunette. “So….”

“So?” Toni asked. “This is getting really annoying.”

“You left early on Friday.” he said carefully.

Toni felt her stomach tighten. “Okay…..”

“Just used to you hanging with us for a while...did you have somewhere to be?” he asked.

Toni threw up her hands in frustration. “You obviously know something, just spit it out and stop trying to play detective.”

Sweet Pea’s cheeks reddened. “Sorry. I saw you texting Cheryl across the table on Friday.”

Toni kept a straight face. “Okay? She had a question.”

“Not from what I saw….” he said.

“You saw? What the fuck? Why were you reading it?” Toni asked angrily.

“I wasn’t like trying to, it was obvious...and that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” he said defensively.

“It was only obvious because you were fucking reading it?!” she argued.

He shook his head. “No...like you kept looking up at her, you left all the sudden, you have been acting so weird lately and now it makes sense.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to accomplish here.” Toni groaned.

“I’m just saying to be careful. You know how corporate is about relationships. And you know how F.P. is...he’s so against it. Like hardcore.” Sweet Pea explained.

“Yeah, only because he was in a workplace relationship with Alice when she worked here and she dumped his ass.” Toni countered.

The man shrugged. “It doesn’t matter the reason, he’s in charge and he will fire you.”

Toni lowered her head into her hands. “I know he will…”

“So...find someone else to hook up with, losing your job isn’t worth it.” he said.

Toni felt her heart rate increase, debating whether or not to trust her friend. “It….it’s beyond that. That’s all I am going to say.”

He whistled through his teeth. “Fuck Toni…then just be careful okay? You have a career here…”

“I don’t need you weighing my options Sweet Pea. I appreciate you coming to me, I really do but...I know what I’m doing.” Toni responded.

“Okay, Toni.” Sweet Pea said getting up. “I know..I just felt like I had to give you a heads up.”

Toni nodded and watched him stand up from the chair and walk towards the doorway. “Does anyone else know?”

He shook his head. “No..they were definitely picking up on something...but I just put two and two together with your other weird behaviors.” he laughed. 

Toni nodded again and pouted out her bottom lip in thought. “Alright..well thanks again.”

Her coworker gave her a small smile and exited her office.

She leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. Everything was going great with Cheryl. This past weekend had been the best one they ever had, but then they were back to reality. She didn’t want to worry Cheryl by telling her about Sweet Pea, but she also didn’t want to keep anything from her. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Cheryl off just when they were starting to get somewhere. It would also be selfish of her to not tell Cheryl just because she wanted more time with her.

She picked up her phone to shoot the redhead a quick text.

**Toni: I hate these kind of texts...but can we talk later?**

She placed her phone face down and jumped when it buzzed shortly after.

**Cheryl: Yes…lunchroom at 10:00?**

Toni felt guilty about springing this on the redhead, but she knew if she didn’t talk about it soon it would consume her whole day.

**Toni: See you there :)**

Toni watched the clock and jumped out of her chair at 9:59, running to the lunchroom and making sure no one else was in there. Like clockwork, Cheryl walked in shortly behind her.

“Hey.” the redhead said with a nervous giggle.

“Hey. So…I don’t want to freak you out but...” Toni began.

Cheryl placed a hand on her hip. “Toni...like a bandaid, just rip it off.”

“Sweet Pea knows about us…” she blurted out.

Cheryl sighed in relief and smiled. “Is that it? Oh my god. You’re so dramatic.”

Toni scrunched her eyebrows together. “You...you don’t think that’s bad?”

Cheryl shook her head. “No...although...I told you that you weren’t subtle on Friday.”

Toni’s mouth fell open with relief and shock. “I...well..apparently not but..you’re cool about this? Cheryl...if anyone else finds out..or if it gets back to F.P. one of us could lose our job.”

“Then we need to be more careful...and we need to stop hooking up at work all together.” Cheryl said firmly.

Toni nodded slowly, thinking about their late nights at the dealership. 

“What?” Cheryl asked. “Is that not okay?”

“No..it is. It’s our only option. I was just reminiscing.” Toni smirked.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow at the other girl. “Oh…I knew those nights left an impression on you.”

“Oh stop...don't make me give you a memory for this room too.” Toni said lowly, connecting their lips in a brief kiss.

“Toni? You literally just said you’re scared of getting caught, come on now.” the redhead joked.

“I’m sorry, have you seen your lips?” Toni asked playfully.

Cheryl blushed and stepped back from the shorter girl. “Hush. But...this has made me think a bit...I know this is unorthodox of us...but are you free tomorrow night?”

Toni squinted suspiciously. “A weekday hang out? I don’t know…is that allowed?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “I make the rules...it’s allowed. So are you free?”

Toni laughed out loud at her words and covered her mouth. “I’m sorry...you make the rules? Funny. But I am free.” she grinned cheekily.

“You are insufferable Toni.” Cheryl sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be serious...tomorrow night.” Toni smiled.

“Six at my place.” Cheryl said simply.

“I’ll be there.” Toni said happily.

“Great.” Cheryl replied, giving Toni one more glance before heading towards the door.

“Oh, and Cheryl?” Toni called after her.

The redhead turned in acknowledgement.

“I always make the rules, baby.” she threw her a wink.

Cheryl’s cheeks reddened as she slammed the door to the lunchroom, leaving a laughing Toni behind it.

*****   
Toni laid low the rest of Monday and the beginning of Tuesday. Even though Cheryl was calm about the Sweet Pea situation, she still was on edge. She knew her friend would not do anything to jeopardize her, but she was worried that other people were watching as well. She tried her best to push it out of her mind, not wanting her paranoia to ruin her night with Cheryl.

She kept herself busy the rest of the day and only went home to change clothes before heading to Cheryl’s. The redhead had left slightly earlier than Toni, so Toni’s curiosity was definitely peaked. 

Toni pulled up to the now familiar building and buzzed herself up to Cheryl’s place, knocking on the door in greeting.

Cheryl opened it promptly, looking more put together than last time she had invited Toni over. Her makeup was softer than it was at work earlier, and her hair was pulled back out of her face. She was wearing leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, but Toni had never seen her look better.

Toni gave her a small smile and stepped inside. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring anything this time. I wanted to stop for wine, but I didn’t want to be late.”

“No worries, I have plenty.” Cheryl grinned, leading Toni towards the kitchen.

Toni followed her and was surprised to see Cheryl’s small dining table set up. Each time Toni had been over, they sat at the island. This time, the two person table was set like a fancy restaurant. It had candles lit in the center, two glasses of wine already poured, and two plates of food sitting on place mats.

“Cheryl? Did you do all this?” Toni asked, taken aback by what she was seeing. 

Cheryl looked at the table and then back at Toni. “Yes…” she said softly.

Toni walked towards the table and studied it closer. It really was perfectly set up. Everything was symmetrical, perfectly and purposely placed. “And you cooked?”

Cheryl bit her lip shyly. “Yes..I mean it’s just chicken and vegetables...that’s the only thing I could really make without burning the place down, or running the risk of having you show up with an unfinished meal again.”

Toni walked over and pulled the redhead in for a tight embrace. “Cheryl..it’s so perfect. You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

“I wanted to.” Cheryl insisted, motioning for Toni to sit down.

She situated herself in her seat and nervously took a sip of wine while Cheryl sat down across from her. Toni grabbed her napkin that was next to her plate and fidgeted with it as she placed it on her lap. No one had ever done anything like this for her and she was unsure of what to think. She didn’t know if Cheryl was just doing this because she felt like it, or if there was a reason. The vibe was purely romantic and Toni already felt her heart hammering against her ribs.

Her anxieties grew when she saw how nervous Cheryl was as well. The redhead moved her food around her plate with her fork but never took a bite. She took a sip of wine every few minutes and idly chatter about her day at work.

“Cheryl?” Toni reached across the table to place a calming hand on top of hers.

Cheryl looked up at Toni, her eyes clearly full of worry.

“Cheryl, what’s wrong?” Toni asked, confused by what was going on.

“I…” the redhead began, but didn’t say anything more.

“You invited me over for this dinner...which is lovely by the way but..” Toni started to speak, but Cheryl held up a hand.

“Look...I’ve never done this before okay?” the redhead spoke up. “And...I want to do it properly...if there is a way to do it properly, I don't even know.”

Toni narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where Cheryl was going with this. It felt like a break up, but they weren't even together. 

“You’re so pretty.” the redhead said randomly, stumbling over her sentences.

“You’re so pretty too, Cheryl.” Toni giggled.

“I always thought you were so pretty... I have had a lot of fun with you these past few months. Honestly, probably the most fun I have ever had with someone.” Cheryl said, her voice a little more confident.

“Honestly...me too.” Toni admitted.

Cheryl nodded and continued. “And...even more so these past few days. I have noticed that...I want you around when you aren’t here. I want you to walk past my office just so I can look at you for a little bit. I want to know even more about you. I want to know everything that you want to share with me. I...this is all really hard to say..I don’t know why.”

Toni gave Cheryl’s hand a squeeze. “I know it is...it’s hard to be vulnerable, it’s hard to open up. The Cheryl I met months ago may have put up a tough front, but I believe everything you are telling me...because I feel those things too.”

A smile broke out onto Cheryl’s face. “You do?”

“Of course I do Cheryl. You’re confident, you’re beautiful, you’re kind. You’re intoxicating. Everything about you is intoxicating and look at what you did for me tonight? You are taking me by surprise, but that’s why I like you. I could go on and on about you.” Toni admitted.

The redhead looked down at her plate of food. “Toni…”

The brunette continued gripping her hand, sending her all the comfort that she could through her touch.

“Will you be my girlfriend? Like, is that what I am supposed to say? Or like, can we be official? What’s the terminology?” Cheryl asked.

Toni stood up from her chair with a laugh and walked over to the other girl, helping her stand up from her chair. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as she could to her. “Cheryl..I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend. To be official. However you want to say it.”

Cheryl audibly let out a sigh and melted into Toni’s body. “Can you believe that was way harder than any interaction I have ever had with you?”

Toni laughed again. “You beat me to it. But….I’m so happy right now like...do you see how cheesy my smile is?” she asked, taking a step back so Cheryl could see her face.

“I wanted to do it over dessert, I made these cute little cupcakes, but I couldn’t eat without doing it.” Cheryl said.

“However you did it or would have done it is perfect. Just like you.” Toni said, bopping Cheryl on the nose. 

The redhead laughed and gave the other girl a quick kiss to the lips. “So, what do we do now?”

Toni bent forward and held her stomach with laughter. “We do what we have been doing, except...more romantical.” she giggled.

“Oh...my…god…you’re already getting softer and we have only been girlfriends for five minutes.” Cheryl said, poking Toni in the ribs. 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and brought it to her lips, planting a kiss to the top of it. Feeling happier than she had in a long time. "Shhh...don't let that around.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. "What? That you're soft?"

Toni nodded. "I have a reputation to keep."

The redhead brought her lips to Toni with another smile. "Your secret is safe with me baby...as long as I know the truth."

Toni blushed and felt her eyes soften even more as she looked into brown ones. "What do you say...we eat one of those cupcakes and then...." 

Cheryl bit her lip and nodded. "I like the way you think...girlfriend."


	8. Breaking Their Own Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy, soft, sexy, soft. You know the drill
> 
> *Smut warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to a lil update to help cleanse ourselves of the umm..interesting premier last night. I won't get into that because then I will rant for hours but! Enjoy this update. Is there angst coming? I dunno....Maybe they will just live happily ever after from here. We shall see. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz.
> 
> And of course, thank you to @chonisational for proofreading, correcting my typos when I put them in different outfits only sentences apart or when I lose track of body parts lol! If not who knows what y'all would be reading. She's the best and that's just facts. We gots some other idears so keep your eyes peeled for more fun stuff.

Toni had reluctantly made the choice to leave Cheryl’s late in the evening. After they had become “official”, Cheryl gave Toni puppy dog eyes until she ate one of the cupcakes she made. Toni had been eager to get Cheryl into bed to celebrate, but the redhead was insistent about the cupcakes. Toni knew how hard she had worked so of course she couldn’t say no.

Toni would have spent the night again, but since tomorrow was Wednesday, she did not want to risk being late to the morning meeting. At midnight she finally had to roll out of Cheryl’s bed, dragging her feet to the front door. 

Cheryl leaned against the door frame, her eyes soft as Toni stood in the hallway. “One more goodbye kiss?”

Toni laughed and shook her head, leaning in to give the redhead her sixth goodbye kiss in a matter of minutes. “I have to cut you off at ten, or I will be here all night.”

“But I want you here all night.” the redhead smirked, kissing Toni again.

She wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and pulled her close, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Tomorrow is Wednesday...half way through the week, and then we will have all weekend.”

Cheryl sighed. “Maybe…..I can come to your place this weekend?”

Toni grinned and kissed the other girl's lips again. “Inviting yourself over?”

The redhead blushed and looked down. “Maybe….”

“I’m game for a change of scenery.” Toni agreed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cheryl stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

“What, babe?” Toni asked, still holding onto her waist.

“You said you’d cut me off at ten kisses. We are at 7.” the redhead observed.

“Ohhhh...I see.” Toni’s features softened as she kissed Cheryl again. “Eight.”

The redhead smiled and leaned in for another. “Nine.”

Toni stared into brown eyes and felt the magnetism drawing her in as she kissed Cheryl’s lips once more. “Ten.”

Cheryl wiggled out of Toni’s embrace and gave her one last smile. “You better just start walking out of here or I am dragging you back in.”

Toni backed away and blew Cheryl a kiss. “Goodnight...girlfriend.”

The redhead blew her a kiss back and closed the door with a swooning sigh.

*****

Toni stayed up even later when she got home, texting the redhead until her eyes became heavy. She didn’t know what time she fell asleep, but it was way later than it should have been. She woke up to her alarm, with her phone still held firmly in her hand. She thought she would have been crabby and foggy from staying up so late, but she was more energized than she had felt in a long time.

She was singing in the shower, dancing around the kitchen as she made her coffee, and walking up to her car with a spring in her step. Toni welcomed this change of pace into her life. It had been a long time since she shared a piece of happiness with someone. Even when she was with her boyfriend, it had never felt like this. It had never felt this light or this effortless, even in the beginning of their relationship. She had been happy at times with him, but she had exhausted herself trying to keep him happy. Cheryl was already making her smile more in a few days than he had in a few years.

She pulled up to the dealership, the lovestruck grin still plastered on her face as she walked into the building. She placed her belongings in her office and walked with her coffee into the conference room for the meeting. She couldn’t hide her disappointed look when she saw that the redhead was not there yet.

She took a seat and gave her coworkers nods of greeting as she waited for F.P. to start. Toni shifted nervously in her chair as it got closer to 8:30 with no sign of Cheryl. She tapped her finger on the top of the table, doing anything to channel her nerves while she waited.

Finally, at 8:29, the redhead walked briskly into the room, taking the empty seat next to Toni and apologizing to F.P. as she situated herself.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” Toni whispered to the other girl.

“You kept me up late with your cute little text messages.” Cheryl mumbled, taking a large swig of coffee.

Toni chuckled and focused her eyes on F.P. as he began speaking, already boring Toni a few sentences in. She kept the attentive look on her face, but let her eyes wander to Cheryl sitting next to her, a concentrated look in her eyes. The redhead was nodding along and taking notes as F.P. spoke and Toni giggled internally at her actions.

Toni let her eyes focus on Cheryl’s face. Her brown eyes looked tired, but she had mascara on her lashes. She bit gently into her bottom lip as she scribbled on her notepad, a nude color applied to them. Toni felt her thoughts getting away from her as she thought about how the redhead’s lips felt against hers, and how badly she wanted to run her thumb along her bottom lip. Her gaze lowered and saw that Cheryl was wearing a black skirt, the top of her thighs exposed slightly. The brunette looked to F.P. who now was writing on the white board with his back to them as he spoke.

Toni kept her eyes forward but carefully moved her hand under the table to run her fingers along the tops of Cheryl’s thighs. She heard a sharp inhale from the redhead and grinned to herself as she felt a hand grip hers in reprimand. 

Cheryl’s nails dug into the top of her hand as she moved it away. She glanced at Toni out of the corner of her eye and shook her head once.

Toni was worried the redhead was mad, but was instantly calmed when the other girl threw her a subtle wink and bit her lip seductively. The brunette fought the blush that threatened to take over her cheeks and took a deep breath to bring herself back to reality. She spent the rest of the meeting staring at the white board, doing everything she could to push the tempting thoughts out of her head.

The meeting ended and Toni breathed a sigh of relief as the room cleared out, leaving Toni and Cheryl the last two in the room.

“You were almost LATE late.” Toni laughed as she looked at her girlfriend, looking exhausted as she got out of her chair.

“Yesterday took a lot out of me.” Cheryl shared.

Toni tilted her head as she listened to the redhead.

“I mean in a good way of course. You know..I was so nervous for our night together, I wanted it all to be perfect so I spent energy on that. I spent energy with you after that….” she smirked. “And then we were up late texting.”

“I know..I’m sorry about that. I should’ve let you sleep.” Toni said sadly.

Cheryl placed a hand on her cheek. “No, babe...that was my choice too. I wanted to stay up. I was just explaining my tardiness. I wouldn’t change it.”

Toni looked towards the door and gave Cheryl a quick kiss on the lips. “Sorry, I was staring at your lips the whole meeting and I had to do it.”

“I know you were...why do you think I kept biting it?” Cheryl smirked.

The brunette shook her head again. “You always play dirty.”

“The only way to play, babe.” the redhead winked as she exited the room, leaving a flustered Toni in the conference room.

*****

Toni was grateful to be busy the rest of the day, giving her mind a chance to reset as she worked. It was always hard for her to work so closely with Cheryl, constantly allured by her presence and her confidence. Now that they were official, it was like another switch had been flipped. The redhead was the only thing on her mind. No matter how hard she focused on her work, her mind went immediately back to Cheryl.

She knew she wasn’t alone in this because their texting throughout the workday increased tenfold. If she wasn't on her computer, she was typing a message out to her girlfriend, smiling as she waited for the response. 

Toni was happy when Friday came around, knowing her weekend with Cheryl was coming up. They had kept work lowkey ever since the meeting Wednesday and Friday afternoon was slowly making Toni crazy. Time seemed to be frozen. There had not been one customer on the showroom floor all day, and she felt her eyes getting heavy as she sat at her desk.

A hard knock on her door jolted her up. “Toni...I’m going to go grab some lunch, you need anything?” F.P. asked from her doorway.

Toni shook her head. “I’m good, thank you.”

“Okay..see you in a bit.” he stated as she disappeared from the door as quickly as he appeared. 

Toni pepped up even more when Cheryl was leaning in her doorway, a huge upgrade from F.P. moments before.

“Cheryl? What do I owe this pleasure?” Toni asked politely.

“I…” she looked towards the showroom and got closer to Toni’s desk.

“What is it?” the brunette asked.

“I know we agreed on keeping things under control at work….not hooking up here and everything like that.” Cheryl said quietly.

Toni folded her hands together and placed them under her chin, intrigued by where Cheryl was taking this. “Yes…we did discuss that…”

Cheryl took a few steps closer to Toni’s desks and dropped her eyes to the brunette’s lips. “Well...we didn’t discuss what we are supposed to do when you wear a dress like that…”

Toni’s eyes widened as the redhead made her way over to her. She locked eyes with the brunette, put a finger up to her lips to signal for Toni to be quiet as she kneeled to the floor, placing herself inconspicuously under Toni’s desk.

Toni looked around in alarm, not even sure where to look or what to do as she felt soft hands nudge her legs apart at her knees. She felt Cheryl’s hands reach under her dress and pull her panties down, over her knees, and passed her ankles, being discarded somewhere. Toni didn’t care where, her mind completely fogged as she processed what was happening.

“Cheryl…” she said through gritted teeth. “Are you sure about this?”

The redhead gripped Toni’s thighs and moved her closer to the edge of her chair. “I mean…if you can’t be quiet...we can’t do this babe.” she said as she brought her index finger to Toni’s clit and moved it in slow rotations.

Toni’s jaw was slack and opened so far she had to physically push it shut, in complete shock at what Cheryl was doing. “I...I can be quiet.”

“We will see….” Cheryl mused, swiftly moving her finger and leaning her face towards Toni’s pussy.

“Cheryl...wait...I...I can’t handle your…” Toni began, but quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stop a moan as Cheryl’s tongue licked firmly up her center.

Toni dug her nails into the top of her desk, keeping her face as expressionless as possible as the redhead’s tongue worked her expertly.

“Cheryl…” was all Toni could even say, her pleasure taking over her, knowing that the two of them were the only ones who knew what was going on right now.

The redhead didn’t even lift her head to respond, she sucked Toni’s clit into her mouth and ran her hands up and down her thighs while Toni could do nothing but sit in her chair and try not to make a sound. 

She reached a hand down to run through red hair, wanting to be able to bury her hands in it and let out every single sound she was holding in. She felt her arousal building fast, her body heating up at the fact that there was a building full of people, silently sitting in their own offices, oblivious to the fact that Cheryl was on her knees under Toni’s desk. The thought of it all made Toni that much more turned on. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get lost in the movements of Cheryl’s tongue. So lost in it, she didn’t hear the knock on her door.

“Toni?” 

The brunette eyes shot open and she placed both hands on top of her desk. Her face heated up when she saw F.P. back in her doorway.

“F.P...back already?” her voice shook slightly.

“You okay?” he asked, a look of concern on his face.

Toni quickly tried to think of a reason as to why her eyes would be closed at her desk. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Uhh...migraine. Yeah...I have a migraine. These fluorescent lights...they are too much..”

Cheryl had stopped what she was doing and had leaned back, peering up curiously at Toni.

The brunette’s eyes dropped to her briefly and Cheryl shook her head in amusement, putting a finger to her lips again for Toni to keep her mouth shut. 

“Do you need to go home?” he asked, clearly concerned.

Toni cleared her throat and put on her best smile. “No...not at all. I was just...taking a moment. I’m good now.”

F.P. squinted his eyes for a moment but nodded in acknowledgement. “Okay...I was on my way out to my car for lunch when I remembered I have a customer coming in at 1. I just wanted to let you know, if you could just take care of them until I get back if they show up.”

Toni smiled again and gave him a salute. “You got it.”

He nodded once and went to leave the room. 

“Hey F.P., do you mind closing the door behind you? I just want to finish my lunch in here, and try to fight this migraine off.” Toni explained.

“No problem.” he responded, a click of the door signaling his departure. 

“Fuck….” Toni said with a shake of her head. “That was fucking close.”

Cheryl shrugged and brought a finger to Toni’s entrance, sliding it in easily without much warning.

A moan fell from Toni’s mouth in pleasure and shock at how Cheryl didn’t miss a beat. “Cheryl...we almost just go caught...and...you…” she struggled to speak as the redhead added a second finger. 

“I...what?” Cheryl asked innocently as she curled her fingers into the other girl.

“You....fuck…I don’t even know what I’m saying...just fuck me.” Toni breathed, closing her eyes again as Cheryl brought her tongue back to Toni’s clit, moving her tongue over it as she thrusted her fingers into her.

Toni held her head back against her chair, trying to control her breathing as she got closer and closer to the edge. She didn’t care anymore now that her door was closed, she brought both her hands into Cheryl’s hair and tugged on it, causing the redhead to moan into her center.

Toni moaned as quiet as she could, as Cheryl dug her nails into her thigh again in reprimand. “How do you expect me not to make sound? Cheryl...you look so hot….”

Cheryl didn’t falter, she continued the thrusts of her fingers and the movements of her tongue, feeling her own arousal forming as Toni pulled on her hair. She didn’t stop until Toni came undone, moaning quietly through her orgasm as she slid down in her chair.

The redhead pushed back Toni’s chair, and placed her two fingers into her mouth, holding eye contact with Toni as she licked them clean. She smirked slyly and handed Toni’s panties back to her as she stood up, running a hand over her clothes to smooth the wrinkles that had formed.

Toni blinked once and shook her head as she watched Cheryl move around her office, extremely nonchalantly as if she hadn’t just eaten her pussy underneath her desk. “Cheryl...I…..”

The redhead chuckled again and grinned coyly to herself. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Toni pursed her lips and nodded as she processed their encounter. “It was hot as fuck….but….” she shook her head.

“But what?” the redhead asked curiously.

Toni stood up and walked towards her door to open it for the redhead, pausing to whisper in her ear. “You know what happens when you do things like that? I’m just going to have to get you back ten times worse.”

Cheryl’s breath hitched as Toni’s hot breath hit her ear, knowing she would live up to her word.

*****

Toni had planned to get revenge on Cheryl sometime next week, but the day was only half over and she still could not believe what the redhead had pulled on her. She was not complaining by any means, it was of the hottest experiences of her life, but she was still mind blown nonetheless. 

She had professionally handled the customer that F.P. needed help with, but after that, the office was slow again. She saw Cheryl standing in a circle with a couple of coworkers near her office, and the wheels in Toni’s head started to turn.

She clicked on her phone and scrolled through her photo gallery, trying to find what she was looking for. She had taken a photo the other night for Cheryl that she hadn't got to send before falling asleep. It was a photo taken from Toni’s lips, down to her breasts. Her lips were parted slightly, and her forearm was underneath her breasts, pushing them up slightly. She smirked to herself and clicked send before she could think twice.

She looked up to watch the redhead’s reaction and it was just what she wanted. She could see the blush on her pale cheeks from across the room and saw her excuse herself into her office. Toni sauntered over to the other side of the room, leaning against one of the display cars as she composed another text to Cheryl.

**Toni: Something wrong?**

**Cheryl: Really?**

**Toni: What?**

**Cheryl: That is so unfair**

**Toni: You literally just came into my office unannounced and fucked me in the middle of the afternoon? This is totally fair.**

**Cheryl: Fine...you stole this from my playbook anyway**

**Toni: Not what I’m about to do**

**Cheryl: And what is that?**

**Toni: You know...because I’ve told you many times...I make the rules….so right now, you’re going to listen to me, okay?**

The redhead looked up from her phone and lifted an eyebrow at Toni.

**Cheryl: Okay…**

**Toni: I need to tell me how wet you are from earlier..**

**Cheryl: You know I am**

**Toni: No...I need you to tell me, put your hand down there and tell me**

**Cheryl: Toni???**

**Toni: Cheryl...tell me**

Cheryl looked up from her phone at Toni again and took a quick glance around the room, before she moved her hand below the waistband of her skirt. She moved her panties to the side and was surprised to discover how wet she was. She picked up her phone with her other hand.

**Cheryl: I’m so wet baby…**

**Toni: I knew you were. Going down on me, knowing someone could walk in the room at any time...having someone walk in the room...you’re a mess**

Cheryl’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, her mind so clouded with arousal she didn’t know what to say. 

**Toni: You know… I like when you’re speechless, especially when you were just in there telling me to be quiet. But.. I know you want to be a good girl and do something for me.**

**Cheryl: What do you want me to do?**

**Toni: Rub your pussy for me...slow right now, I’m not going to let you off that easy**

Toni clicked send and angled her eyes upward to glance at the redhead, making sure she was doing what she had said. No one passing by would notice, but Toni knew what she was looking for. A slight but intentional movement of Cheryl’s right arm as she typed out a response with her free hand. 

**Cheryl: It feels good...but I wish it was you**

**Toni: I bet it feels good...I know exactly how it feels...and tastes**

**Cheryl: Fuck...do you know how bad I want to feel your mouth right now?**

**Toni: I know baby... I can see it all over your face. You're getting needy already**

**Cheryl: Just come in here, nobody will notice**

**Toni: Lean back in your chair a little, I need you to slide a finger in for me**

Cheryl adjusted herself so she could follow Toni’s instructions, sliding a finger into her pussy while Toni smirked from outside her office. 

**Toni: How does that feel?**

Toni sent her text and subtly looked up into Cheryl’s office again. She saw her struggling to keep a straight face, hardly even able to type out a response to the other girl.

**Cheryl: So...good...can I put another finger in, baby?**

Toni bit back a smirk, nodding to one of her coworkers as he walked past her. 

**Toni: Since you asked so nicely…..yes**

**Cheryl: I’m already close...this is so fucking hot Toni**

**Toni: I know…you’re loving this...I can tell from here...you want to cum so badly**

**Cheryl: I do...I wish I could on your fingers but...I’ll take what I can get right now**

**Toni: I told you you were getting needy. Don’t text me again until you cum**

Toni grinned smugly and brought her eyes to Cheryl again. She felt her own arousal start to build again at the scandalousness of it all. She could tell the redhead was squirming in her chair and her cheeks were flushed red. She watched as Cheryl's eyes closed and her free hand came up to cover her mouth for a few moments. The brunette let her come down for a moment before she walked into the office with an innocent look on her face.

“Everything okay, Cheryl? She asked.

The redhead steadied her breathing and looked at Toni with dark eyes. “You...do….not….play….fair…”

“Well..don’t start things you can’t finish, baby.” Toni chuckled.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but they darkened again as she motioned for Toni to come closer to her.

Toni walked forward to stand right next to her by her chair, her eyebrow arched with curiosity.

“Pretend you're looking at my computer.” Cheryl mumbled.

Toni arched her eyebrow higher and leaned over the redhead to look at her computer screen. She squinted her eyes at the screen and about passed out when Cheryl’s fingers came up to her mouth, nudging her lips lightly. The brunette welcomed the redhead’s fingers into her mouth, tasting what she had caused moments before.

The redhead removed her fingers just as quickly as she had entered them in Toni’s mouth and gave her a devilish grin. “That’s all I needed, thanks for your help.”

Toni stood speechless, staring at Cheryl’s computer screen completely frozen. “I….umm...no...problem..”

The redhead tilted her head and waved her hand for Toni to leave the room, but she was still stuck in place. “Toni….” she said through gritted teeth. “Earth to Toni?”

Toni shook her head, snapping herself back to reality. She backed away from the redhead without a word, wide eyed, and incredibly flustered. She had been so satisfied with herself when she had entered Cheryl’s office, and now she was back to square one. Their plans of keeping things cool at work clearly would be harder then they had originally thought.

*****

What felt like the longest day ever finally ended, and Toni found herself sitting on her couch with Cheryl watching a movie. Her head was in her girlfriend's lap while Cheryl ran a hand through her hair. 

“I still can’t believe you today.” Toni breathed, shaking her head as she thought about their eventful afternoon.

“Well..it could’ve stopped right after I was done with you...but you had to try to get the upper hand.” Cheryl giggled.

Toni sighed and smiled up at the other girl. “We do reallllyyy need to be careful though.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes and gave Toni a quick kiss to the lips. “I told you..stop looking so hot then.”

Toni quickly sat up and laughed at the other girl. “What am I supposed to do? Dress like a grandma? Button my shirts all the way to my neck, and wear baggy pants?”

Cheryl gave her a playful push to the shoulder. “I mean...you’re going to have to, babe.”

Toni laid her head back in the redhead’s lap and sighed happily. “Well...we’ve had an eventful week though. I mean I started my week single, and now…” she grabbed for one of Cheryl’s hands and brought it to her lips, planting a kiss to the top of it, and then holding it firmly. “Now..I have..probably….the most beautiful girlfriend out of anyone in the whole, whole world.”

Cheryl blushed but squeezed Toni’s hand in response. “No...I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole, whole world.”

Toni sat up again and looked into Cheryl’s eyes, finding it hard to believe that they had made it to this place. She drew circles into the redhead’s hand with her fingertip as she started to speak. “You want to know what the craziest part of all is?”

Cheryl nodded wordlessly and waited for Toni to continue.

“That...a couple months ago, you..I don’t know..I just can’t believe that you are the same girl that teased me about catching feelings.” Toni laughed.

Cheryl’s face broke into a grin and bit her lip in thought. “I guess that is pretty crazy, isn’t it?”

Toni continued tracing her finger along Cheryl’s soft skin. “I told you...you’re beautiful, there’s no doubt about that. You’re sexy, you’re confident as fuck. After you literally pinned me down in the backseat of a car I had no idea you had this side to you. This….lovey side.” 

Cheryl laughed again. “Lovey side...well...you bring it out of me I guess.”

The brunette sighed and laid her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. “You know..I was thinking about something earlier.”

“What?” the redhead asked.

Toni paused for a second, wondering if she should continue. “I was thinking about my ex and…”

Cheryl interrupted her with a raise of the hand. “How romantic.” she joked.

“Nah, I was thinking about how...like...however long I was with him..I can’t even remember how long...but I honestly can’t remember feeling any ounce of happiness that even comes close to how I feel when I am spending time with you.” Toni said. She felt her heart hammering against her ribs, regretting that she had confessed that, but when something was on her mind she felt inclined to share it.

Cheryl was silent for a moment, taking in what Toni had said. She shrugged the other girl off her shoulder and lifted her face up gently by the chin so she could look into her brown eyes again. 

“Was that too much?” Toni asked softly. “I’m sorry...I...I just felt like I had to tell you that.”

Cheryl kissed Toni’s lips softly. “I..I think that too Toni. Like..I remember relationships I have had, but I don’t know..it’s like they’ve been erased….because nothing has really compared to this so far..and I think it’s because the way we started off.

Toni laughed to herself. “You mean, crazy, no strings attached, sex at work?”

The redhead shook her head and rolled her eyes. “When you put it that way...but no.. I mean think about it like this. We hardly knew each other, but that foundation was already there. That trust. For some reason we never questioned that. Things were at risk, money was at risk, our jobs at risk, but...we never jeopardized that. We never used that as leverage. We just were having genuine fun with one another.”

Toni pursed her lips in thought and nodded. “That makes sense...I mean..you were always a little bit different then a normal friends with benefits thing.”

Cheryl chuckled at the comparison. “Yeah...you were always a little different too.”

“Plus....I quickly found out you aren’t the bad bitch you think you are.” Toni laughed again.

The redhead breathed out a laugh. “Had you fooled though.”

Toni grinned and dropped her eyes to Cheryl’s lips, kissing them once more. “All jokes aside...best few months of my life.”

“And I will make sure they keep being the best.” the redhead pledged, reconnecting their lips. She inhaled deeply as their lips moved against one another, that familiar heat taking over her body.

Toni broke the kiss and smiled softly, tucking a strand of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “I will make sure they are the best for you too babe...promise.”


	9. Your Friends are my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotion. Party. Pussy. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, its been awhile. I have been very busy and unfortunately I am making a life change that will make me even busier and I will have way less time to write BUT I will not abandon this, just be patient with me. I hope everyone has been doing well. It is 0 degrees and I am frozen, so if you're by a beach, give it a kiss for me. Talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz and leave a comment if you like.
> 
> Thank you to Andy for being patient with me and trying her best to get me motivated. And also for correcting my typos that I make with this crazy ass nails lol! Love you boo

Toni rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, smiling with content as she saw her girlfriend snoozing peacefully next to her. It was Monday again, another wonderful weekend ended too soon. They had Mondays down now, not as hectic as their first one waking up together. After getting a routine established, they were able to extend their sleepovers as many days as they wanted to. Toni always let Cheryl sleep a few moments more than her, enjoying the quiet of the morning and the feeling of knowing that the redhead was there, existing with her, even in her sleep. 

She groaned and rolled out of bed, her feet touching the cold floor as she threw on a robe over her body. She quietly walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, looking up at herself in the mirror and grinning when she saw the hickies peeking out from under the fabric of the robe on her cleavage. 

She shook her head with a smirk while she began brushing her teeth. She leaned down to rinse out her mouth and felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. As she stood up she felt a head on her shoulder, looking into the mirror to catch the sleepy eyes of her girlfriend. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Toni smiled.

“Good morning, TT.” Cheryl grinned, planting a kiss to Toni’s cheek.

“TT? That’s new.”

The redhead blushed. “Toni Topaz. TT.” 

“That’s so cute.” Toni said, turning around to pull the redhead into a real hug.

Cheryl hugged her back, and didn’t hesitate in attaching her lips to her girlfriend’s neck, kissing it slowly, running her tongue over the skin.

Toni’s eyebrows rose and she gently nudged Cheryl off of her. “Babe…do not…get me started.”

Cheryl stuck her lips out in a pout and brought her lips to Toni’s neck again. She grinned when she felt Toni’s hand reach down to grab her ass, holding her in place. 

Toni inhaled and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she squeezed the redhead’s ass in her hand. “Cheryl…”

Cheryl took her lips off Toni’s neck and gave her an innocent look. “Just a good morning kiss, is all...now let’s get ready for work.” she left the bathroom before Toni could even blink.

Toni ran a hand through her hair and took a calming breath. “Are you ever going to play fair?” she laughed.

“Never.” Cheryl answered, popping her head into the bathroom with a wink.

*****

Toni was thankful that her and Cheryl drove in different cars because she needed some time to cool down. She couldn’t take Cheryl’s lingering glances, the smell of her perfume, and seeing her walking around in her skirt in the kitchen, especially after their morning encounter.

The moment she walked into her office and sat down, Sweet Pea was already taking up her whole doorway.

“You never give me time to breathe.” Toni groaned, taking a sip of coffee she had picked up on her way in.

Sweet Pea laughed and sat down across from his friend. “Are you going to bring your new girl this weekend?”

Toni raised an eyebrow in confusion. “This weekend?”

He leaned forward in shock and shook his head. “And you forgot…”

Toni glanced over at her calendar hanging on the wall and saw the red circle on Saturday with a giant number 30 written in the center. It was Sweet Pea’s 30th birthday. “Fuck...I’m sorry. It slipped my mind….I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah...with your new girlfriend.” he mumbled.

“Oh stop.” Toni rolled her eyes. “You know I will be there.”

“You can bring Cheryl though...the more the merrier.” he said with a small smile.

“I will talk to her.” Toni said. “And stop trying to get me to admit that she is my girlfriend.”

“Well you said it was more than just sex so…” the man began.

“Just keep to yourself please.” Toni sighed.

“Okay...but something else…” he said.

“What?” Toni asked.

“I think Josie is coming…” he said quietly.

Toni sat up in her chair with a smirk. “Is she? You guys have been talking again?”

He shrugged. “I mean...as friends. We are civil so it would be nice to have her there.”

“It will be...turning 30 is a big deal.” Toni said. 

He got up with a groan. “I’m an old man.”

“Well...yes...but we get to get completely hammered at that fact.” Toni laughed.

“Talk to your girl, let me know.” he said.

“You got it.” Toni said with a nod.

*****

After Toni’s conversation she felt a buzz of excitement in her body. It would be fun to go to Sweet Pea’s party with a date, and she couldn't wait for Josie to meet Cheryl properly. She had texted Josie over the past months about how things had been progressing between the two of them. She smiled to herself as she pictured her and Cheryl dancing at the bar and sneaking kisses whenever they could. She was interrupted by a knock to her door. She looked up quickly, hoping to see her girlfriend, but instead saw F.P. with a serious look on his face. 

“Toni, could you come to my office for a moment?” he asked.

“Sure.” she said quietly, standing up to follow him.

She felt her stomach drop as she followed him to his office. Anxiety took over her body, wondering what he could want. She hadn’t done anything wrong recently as far as sales, and her and Cheryl had been pretty careful. They had been very reckless on Friday and Toni was now worried that she was going to have to face the consequences. She was beating herself up with every step she took. They rounded the corner to F.P.’s office and he held the door open for her.

Her face scrunched in confusion when she saw one of her coworkers, Kyle, already sitting in a chair across from F.P.s chair.

“Have a seat, Toni.” F.P. gestured to the other empty chair as he walked around his desk to sit behind it.

Toni gave Kyle a little nod and sat down next to him. He was in his early thirties, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and had been at the dealership almost as long as Toni. He had always been close to her numbers, until Cheryl came along.

F.P. gave the two of them a smile and folded his hands together. “Thank you two for coming in here.”

They both nodded silently.

“You both have been here a few years and have seen all the growth the dealership has had over that time. We are continuing to grow actually and there are going to be some changes.” F.P. began.

“What kind of changes?” Kyle asked as he straightened his tie.

Toni tried not to roll her eyes at him. He was always such a suck up.

“Well..for starters...a building expansion is going to be in the works. Right now we have one building as you can see.” he laughed. “But with our inventory growing, we are going to have a building dedicated strictly to preowned vehicles, and this building here will be for all the new ones.” he said.

Toni nodded, breathing a little easier. As long as this wasn’t about her and Cheryl, she could relax.

“I am going to need someone to manage the new building. I need someone who is driven, someone who is motivated, someone who is knowledgeable about the inventory, and someone who is friendly and approachable. That being said...both of you are great candidates. This isn’t a competition, it isn't a cut throat thing. You both are being considered for the position. I don’t want you to change anything, just keep doing what you are doing, but if you aren’t interested, please tell me.” F.P. said.

“I would love to be considered. “Kyle said quickly, not even letting Toni breathe.

Toni waited a few seconds for Kyle to settle down and she calmly responded to her boss. “F.P. I would love the opportunity. Thank you for considering me. A management position would make a huge difference to my livelihood and I look forward to your decision.”

F.P. nodded at them both with a smile. “Great. I appreciate you two coming in here. Have a good rest of the day.”

Toni gave a smile in return and scooted back her chair to leave, followed quickly by Kyle.

“Toni!” he called after her as she tried to get back to her office.

She turned around with a fake smile. “Yes?”

“Pretty cool, huh? F.P. considering us.” he said, making small talk.

Toni shrugged, trying not to engage in the conversation too much. “Yeah...it’s nice”

“A management position.” he whistled through his teeth. “That’s big stuff, Topaz...six-figure shit.”

Toni tried not to roll her eyes, she never could stand Kyle, from the first day she met him. “It’s not polite to talk about salary.”

“Oh come on….it’s just me and you….we can talk about a job that one of us may get.” he pushed.

Toni gave him one last final fake smile. “Best of luck to you Kyle.”

*****

Toni’s hectic Monday finally ended and she found herself sitting at her kitchen table with Cheryl, a pizza box opened between them.

“I barely saw you today.” Cheryl said between bites of pizza. “How was your Monday?”

Toni sighed and took a sip of wine that she had poured for them. “It was crazy.”

“Tell me about it, babe.” the redhead encouraged.

Toni took another sip and nodded. “Well, for starters: How do you feel about going out this weekend?”

Cheryl peered at her girlfriend curiously. “Sounds fun. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Sweet Pea’s 30th. He rented out the back room of a bar, there’s going to be kegs, and like discounted shots and stuff. Should be fun.” Toni explained.

“I’m in.” Cheryl smiled.

Toni smiled and reached across the table to place her hand on top of Cheryl’s. “Plus...getting to see you dressed up..another win for me.”

“You’re so horny.” the redhead laughed.

Toni laughed and almost spit out her drink. “Please….that’s you.”

Cheryl tapped her nails on her glass and shook her head. “Think what you want...now, what else happened?”

“Well…F.P. is considering me for a promotion.” Toni began.

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she reached for Toni’s other hand. “Oh my god, Toni. As he should! You deserve it so much.”

Toni felt herself getting emotional at the genuine excitement in her girlfriend’s voice. “Yeah...they are building a used car building on the lot, he wants a manager for it.”

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hands harder. “This is so exciting. You, seriously...you would do amazing at that. Everyone respects you and your customers love you. It’s the perfect fit.”

Toni blushed and bit back a smile. “Thanks, Cher.”

“Cher?” the redhead asked with a smirk. “I like it…”

“You gave me a nickname this morning so…” Toni shrugged.

“It’s cute.” Cheryl admitted. “But what are your thoughts about all this?”

Toni pursed her lips. “I mean, I am excited but… I don’t want to get too excited. He is considering Kyle as well.”

Cheryl let go of one of Toni’s hands and swatted at the air. “Psh...no competition. He just brought Kyle in to be nice I’m sure. This is all yours, babe.”

“I hope so...it would be nice.” Toni said quietly.

“Well, don’t you worry your pretty little head. You got this.” the redhead said happily, pouring Toni some more wine.

“Thanks...it’s going to be a stressful few weeks waiting for his decision.” Toni admitted.

“Well, we can go celebrate...get your mind off it.” Cheryl said, her voice lowering.

Toni stood up from the table and reached for the redhead’s hand. “You don’t have to ask me twice…”

*****

Saturday was upon the girls and Cheryl and Toni were running around the redhead’s bedroom, trying to get ready.

“I just texted Josie your address and she is going to be here soon.” Toni said, reaching behind her neck to clip a silver necklace on.

“Okay.” Cheryl said simply, applying her lipstick in the mirror.

Toni raised an eyebrow and walked up behind her girlfriend, letting her eyes fall down to her backside. The dress she was wearing fit her so perfectly, and Toni couldn’t help but to give her a light smack on the ass as she put on her makeup.

“Toni…” Cheryl said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry...but...fuck, Cheryl you look so good.” the other girl said, running her hands up and down Cheryl’s sides. The fabric of the short dress was smooth under her fingertips and she moved Cheryl’s red hair to the side, to expose her back. She planted her lips up and down Cheryl’s spine, watching her carefully for a reaction in the mirror.

Cheryl closed her eyes for a moment and let out a heavy breath. “Toni...your friend is going to be here any minute. Why don’t you get dressed?”

Toni continued moving her lips along Cheryl’s skin, now coming up to her exposed shoulders. The dress was sleeveless, accentuating her breasts perfectly and Toni’s hands ached to touch them. She moved her hands to grab each of the redhead’s breasts, ready to pull her dress down for access when the buzzer rang out.

Cheryl gave her a wink in the mirror and adjusted her hair. “Go let your friend in.”

Toni groaned and smacked Cheryl’s ass one more time on her way to the front door. She swung it open with enthusiasm and gave her friend a large smile.

“Josie!” she shouted, immediately pulling her friend in for a hug. She pulled away at arms length to look at her friend's dress. It was amazing as well. It was short, black, and sparkly. Every single time Josie moved, it glistened under the light. “You look gorgeous.” Toni said.

“Thank you.” Josie grinned. “So do you!”

Toni shook her head. “Sweet Pea is going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I couldn't care less...any excuse to see my friend, that’s why I’m here.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.” Toni smirked.

Josie huffed and walked into the room. “I brought us a bottle of champagne to pregame with..” she handed the bottle to Toni. 

“Thanks, follow me to the kitchen and we can pop this.” Toni grinned.

“This is a nice place…” Josie said as she looked around. “I can’t wait to meet your girl, for real this time.”

“She should be out soon, let’s get this poured.” Toni said as she popped the cork and got the glasses out of the cabinet.

Toni and Josie sat at the island and sipped on their champagne, waiting for Cheryl to emerge from the bedroom. It was only a few more moments, and Toni bit back a smile when she heard the click of heels down the hallway.

“And here she is now.” Toni said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited for Josie and Cheryl to meet again.

Cheryl turned the corner to her kitchen, looking as ravishing as Toni had ever seen here. She had only seen her moments ago in the bathroom, but somehow in that short time she managed to look even more stunning.

Toni greeted her with an arm around the waist and walked her towards the island. “Josie brought us champagne, babe.” she placed a glass in her hand.

Cheryl gave Toni a lingering kiss to the cheek and gave Josie a warm smile. “That was very thoughtful, Josie.”

Toni felt the warmth on her cheek after Cheryl’s lips left and she tightened her arm around her waist. “Josie, you remember Cheryl…”

Josie stood up and walked towards the couple, placing her hand on her hip as she looked them up and down. “Mmhmm...I remember Cheryl alright, I knew you guys were something the minute I saw Toni’s eyes on you. And I must say….you both are absolutely glowing.”

Toni looked at the redhead and saw her blush at Josie’s words.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Cheryl said sincerely. “Are you excited for tonight?”

Josie took a sip of her drink and let out a giggle. “So, Toni told you about me and Sweet Pea?”

The redhead nodded back to her with a playful look. 

“I’m excited to see my friend...I’ll leave it at that…” Josie grinned.

“So basically, you will Uber with us to the bar, but not home.” Toni joked.

Josie shook her head. “I’m not going home with him.”

*****

Famous last words. Three hours later and the party was in full swing. The bar was packed, the drinks were flowing freely, and after avoiding Sweet Pea for the first hour Josie was now talking directly into his ear, a hand on his arm as she spoke. Toni scanned the room for her girlfriend and saw her walking towards her with a tequila shot in each hand.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t look sexier.” Toni smirked, taking a shot from Cheryl’s hand.

The redhead looked back at her with hazy eyes and clicked their glasses together before throwing back the shot. She placed her hands around Tonis neck and pulled her close, connecting their lips in a quick kiss. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Toni said, teetering slightly on her feet.

“I think Josie is great but…” Cheryl began. 

“But what?” Toni asked, growing concerned.

“I don’t want her to come home with us tonight...” the redhead continued. 

Toni planted a kiss to Cheryl’s neck as she spoke, realizing where she was going with this. “Mmm...why babe?”

“What I want to do to you….I want you...screaming my name…” Cheryl said, her voice lowered as she traced her finger over Tonis collarbone.

Toni’s breath hitched and she took a breath to compose herself, feeling her body already heating up. “I…..” 

The redhead giggled and grabbed for Toni’s hand. “Let’s go dance.”

Toni groaned and felt her arousal still increasing. “Baby...that’s just going to make it worse.”

Cheryl shrugged and already began moving to the music. She grabbed Toni’s hands and placed them on her waist so she could see and feel the movements of her body.

Toni got hypnotized immediately, her hands moving up and down Cheryl’s sides, she dropped her forehead to hers and looked into her dark eyes. She took a deep breath in before she spoke “I love going out...I love seeing you look so sexy…but...fuck...if I don’t want to get you home every single fucking time…”

“You have a dirty mouth tonight Toni…” Cheryl joked, her eyes locking on Toni’s lips.

“Only because I know what you want…” Toni said quietly.

Cheryl let out a little laugh. “And what is it that you think I want..?”

Toni dropped her lips to the redhead’s ear, her hot breath hitting it, causing Cheryl to shiver. “You want me...knuckles deep..calling you a good girl while you beg me to fuck you harder.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she put a hand over her chest in fake shock. “Toni Topaz...I…..”

“You what?” Toni challenged, a gleam in her eye.

“Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes, please.” the redhead said simply, walking briskly away from her girlfriend.

Toni smirked and walked towards Josie and Sweet Pea who were in their own little bubble.

“Toniiiiiiiiiii” Sweet Pea yelled, throwing his arm around his friend. “I’m 30!”

“You are, buddy.” Toni laughed. She looked at his face and saw how red his cheeks were from the alcohol and it only made her laugh harder.

“Isn’t Josie sooooo pretty.” he said, pulling the girl into this side and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“She’s gorgeous.” Toni agreed, throwing Josie a wink.

“A shot?” Sweet Pea asked with a slur, as he held up three fingers to the bartender.

They were quickly brought three shots and they threw them back with no hesitation. Toni put down the glass and went to go towards the bathroom, not wanting to leave Cheryl waiting.

“No shots for me?” a voice said, approaching the group.

Toni looked towards the voice and rolled her eyes when she saw Kyle. She shot Sweet Pea a look, but he was too drunk to notice. She didn’t even know he was invited to this. Sweet Pea talked just as much shit on him as she did. 

“We can do another round with Kyle.” Sweet Pea said, throwing up his hand again.

Josie shook her head and brought his hand down. “Maybe a shot for Kyle, and a water for you. It’s only ten, and we have this place until 2 AM.”

“Good ideaaaaaa.” the tall boy answered, giving Kyle a pat on the back.

Toni gave a forced smile and went to walk away again.

“Hey Toni.” Kyle called after her.

She sighed and turned once more. 

“Good to see you.” he said with a weird look in his eye.

“Yeah...same…” Toni mumbled, finally departing from the group.

She got to the bathroom door and swung it open, knowing more than five minutes had passed.

Cheryl greeted her with an arched eyebrow andt tapped an imaginary watch on her wrist. “Way more than five minutes….”

Toni smirked and walked towards her. 

Cheryl sidestepped her to walk back towards the door. “I guess you didn't want me  _ that _ badly.”

The brunette bit her lip at the challenge and reached for Cheryl’s wrist, pulling her swiftly towards her, pressing her body against hers. “You know I want you all the time..”

Cheryl wiggled out of her grip and gave her another grin. “You left me waiting…now…do the time Topaz.” she turned, swaying her hips as she exited the bathroom.

Toni groaned, her arousal still building and magnified by the alcohol. She followed her girlfriend out of the bathroom and found her by Sweet Pea, Josie, and Kyle. She gave the group a small smile and shot Cheryl a teasing look.

“So...Cheryl...how have you liked the first few months at the dealership?” Kyle asked, taking a large sip of beer.

“It’s been….” her eyes darted sideways at Toni so quickly that only the shorter girl noticed. “It’s been lovely. Everyone has been so great.”

“That’s great.” Kyle grinned. “I saw you dancing with Toni earlier...if she gives you any trouble, just give me a call.” he winked.

Cheryl couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of her mouth. “I’m sorry...Toni and I.. are”

“Friends...best friends.” Toni finished her sentence.

“Right…” Cheryl continued. “Plus...you...are not my type, sorry bud.”

Kyle took another sip of beer and shrugged. “I get that a lot...but I tend to grow on people.”

“Not me...I’m a lesbian, sweetie.” the redhead said, briefly brushing her thumb against Toni’s hand.

The man nodded and finished off his beer. “My apologies.”

Cheryl waved him off and looked back at Sweet Pea. “One more shot with the birthday boy and I think I am going to hit the road.”

Toni felt her heart rate increase. She knew Cheryl wanted to get home, and that made her that much more excited.

“I think one more and we should hit the road.” Josie said pointing at Sweet Pea.

Toni arched an eyebrow. “Should I not wait up for you?”

Her friend rolled her eyes. “I just want to make sure he gets home safe...clearly we aren’t making it to 2 AM.”

“Okay…” Toni giggled.

Cheryl messed around on her phone and looked towards her girlfriend, subtly biting her lip.

“I am going to head out with all them, see you Kyle.” Toni waved as she followed the group towards the door. She gave Sweet Pea and Josie hugs goodbye and slid into the waiting Uber with Cheryl. 

As Toni suspected, Cheryl did not waste a moment, sliding over to Toni and licking a line up her neck before connecting her lips to her pulse point.

Toni exhaled at the sensation and pulled away from her girlfriend. “Oh no, babe...that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom...you misbehaved.”

Cheryl crossed her arms in frustration. “You were the one who broke my rule, that was well over five minutes... I had to make you wait then.”

Toni shook her head and gently placed a hand around Cheryl’s neck, giving it a squeeze as she looked into her eyes. “I broke your rule? Baby….” she sighed. “What do I always tell you?”

Cheryl’s eyes were dark and her breaths were heavy as she became turned on by Toni’s action. She whispered her response. “I don’t know.”

Toni shook her head again. “You don’t know? I guess I will just have to remind you then.”

Cheryl smirked and grabbed Toni’s wrist so she would squeeze her neck a bit harder. “Then remind me.”

“Fuck.” Toni mumbled, the word falling out of her mouth before she could even think. Her body responding immediately to Cheryl’s words. 

She let go of Cheryl’s neck and went back to sitting facing forward, not wanting to give Cheryl any sort of response or relief before they got home. She grinned to herself as the redhead gave her glances, and squirmed in her seat, already needing something. Toni sat stoic, using all her will power to not fuck the shit out of her girlfriend in the backseat of the car.

The ride felt like forever until they pulled up to Cheryl’s place, both girls still pleasantly drunk as they made their way silently up to the stairs to the front door. Cheryl buzzed them in and they rode the elevator in silence. Once they got to the door she slowly unlocked it, feeling Toni’s hand already gripping her ass to help her through the entryway. 

“Get to the bedroom, take off your clothes, sit on the bed, wait for me.” Toni said simply as she veered off to look for some supplies.

She knew Cheryl kept a collection of robes in the hall closet, and she smirked to herself as she grabbed the silk tie off the waist of one of them. She ran her fingers over the fabric and walked slowly to the bedroom. 

As Toni expected, Cheryl was sitting on the bed, but she still had her clothes on, her arms folded with a playful pout on her plump lips. Toni felt herself grow wet at the sight. She knew Cheryl liked when Toni got bossy, she liked when Toni got stern with her, and she liked to push the boundaries.

“I thought I told you to take your clothes off?” Toni said with an eyebrow raise.

Cheryl shrugged and crawled over to Toni, pulling her down by the shoulders to bring her on top of her.

Toni shook her head and rolled them over so that Cheryl was beneath her. She held the tie out to the redhead “I’ll give you another chance to do what I said...or you are really going to regret it babe…”

The redhead tilted her head in thought and bit her lip. She reached to unzip her dress and she watched Toni’s eyes light up. Before her fingers could pull down the zipper she stopped and smirked playfully at Toni, reaching for her girlfriend’s face instead.

Toni ducked away from her and pushed her down on the bed to straddle her. “You do not know how to follow orders...but..” she paused, quickly sliding her hand up Cheryl’s dress and moving her panties to the side. Her fingers were immediately met with wetness that caused her to swallow a moan. “But...look how much you fucking like it….you like breaking the rules because you know I get rough…”

Cheryl closed her eyes and felt Toni’s fingers brush against her clit before they quickly disappeared. She groaned at the loss of contact and went to reach for Toni’s wrist. “Toni….”

“I’ll give you what you need baby, I always do but you’re going to wait. You’re going to take what I give you….” she reached behind her to grab the tie from the robe and held it up in front of Cheryl to show her again with a smirk. “Is that okay..?”

Cheryl felt arousal shoot through her body and the look on Toni’s face was enough to have the redhead growing desperate. She nodded her head and watched Toni’s eyes get even darker.

“Good...so let’s try this again.” Toni began, rolling off Cheryl and sitting up on her knees next to her girlfriend. “Take..off..your clothes.”

The redhead didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted Toni and she felt like she had played enough. She again reached behind her back to unzip her dress and quickly pulled it off her body. She rid herself of her panties as well, and couldn’t even take a breath before Toni’s lips were on hers.

Toni slid her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth and guided her to lay back down on the mattress, taking time to kiss her slowly for a moment. She felt Cheryl’s hand searching for the zipper of her dress as well and allowed her to pull it down. She broke away from the kiss for a moment to get rid of all her clothes too and reconnected their lips.

The kiss went on a few moments, moans slipping from each of their mouths as it got sloppier. Toni felt herself getting even more turned on, a throbbing between her legs that was getting hard to ignore. She broke the kiss and looked at Cheryl with desire, gently rubbing her index finger along her jawline.

“Hands over your head baby.” Toni said softly.

Cheryl didn’t hesitate as she lifted her arms over head and waited patiently.

Toni raised an eyebrow at Cheryl's eagerness. “Good girl...so now you want to listen?”

The redhead squirmed underneath her and exhaled deeply. “Toni...I need you.”

Toni smiled silently and gripped Cheryl’s wrists with her hand, carefully tying them together with the silk tie of the robe. It wasn’t as secure as she would have liked, but she had to work with what she had. “Keep them there...no touching. Understand?”

Cheryl rose her hips off the mattress, hoping to encourage Toni to continue. 

Toni placed a light slap to the side of the redhead’s ass at the lack of response. “Understand?”

“Yes.” Cheryl said with a moan.

Toni nodded and continued moving her finger gently along Cheryl’s jaw, sliding it down her throat and in between her breasts. She grinned to herself as she began circling one of the redhead’s nipples with her finger, knowing it would drive Cheryl even crazier that she wasn’t touching it. She moved her finger agonizingly slow around her nipple, wanting so badly to put it in her mouth, but also wanting to have Cheryl begging. She slowly moved her finger to the other nipple, tracing circles around it but never touching it.

Cheryl’s chest rose and fell as she ached for Toni to touch her. She knew if she tried to speed her up, she would just make her wait more.

“You’re so hot, baby…” Toni said, as she grabbed one of Cheryl’s breasts in her hand, squeezing it and feeling a hard nipple of her palm. “So...fucking hot.”

Toni stayed perched on top of Cheryl, now grabbing her breasts with both hands, moving them in circles and squeezing them as she pleased.

Cheryl pulled at the constraint, wanting to get her hands free so she could touch Toni. She wanted to put her hands on her hips, feel her soft skin under her fingertips. She could feel how wet Toni was getting on top of her, and it was making her even more desperate to get her hands free. As bad as she wanted to touch Toni, she couldn’t lie that not being able to was only heightening everything. 

Toni leaned down and finally took one of Cheryl’s nipples in her mouth, grazing her teeth over it and moving her tongue slowly around it. She switched to the other, and sucked it into her mouth a bit harder then the last one. She loved that the redhead’s hands were tied, but she did miss the feeling of her hands in her hair, pulling at the roots as she gave attention to her nipples.

Toni moved her lips down Cheryl’s body, kissing down her stomach and stopping just above her center. She looked up at the redhead, who was watching her every move. Toni placed her hands on each of Cheryl’s thighs and pushed them apart, digging her nails into soft skin as she did. She wanted to taste her so bad, but the teasing was so enjoyable. 

She took her index finger and began rubbing slow circles into Cheryl’s clit. So slow that she was barely moving her finger, watching Cheryl bite her lip harder with each movement. She applied more pressure and increased the speed of her movements, only to slow down again when she noticed Cheryl trying to move her along. 

“You want to cum so bad….” Toni stated, watching Cheryl’s eyes squeeze shut at her words.

Cheryl moaned and moved her hips involuntarily, needing to be touched. 

Toni moved her hand away from Cheryl’s pussy and gripped her chin between her thumb and index finger. “Open your eyes baby.”

Cheryl whimpered with desperation and looked at Toni, her need for release intensifying when she saw the hungry look in her eyes.

“How bad do you need to cum?” Toni asked. 

Cheryl gulped, her mind too clouded to answer right away, “So bad Toni, please.”

Toni slid her hand down to the redhead's neck and applied light pressure. “I wanted to keep you waiting...have you a complete wreck but...fuck, you look so hot like this...I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Cheryl’s chest rose with anticipation as Toni gave her neck another squeeze before lowering her hand directly to her center, sliding a finger in without any effort. 

Toni didn’t hesitate before adding a second finger, thrusting them into Cheryl with a force that had the redhead moaning out loudly into the room.

“Fuck...you feel so good around my fingers baby.” Toni said looking into Cheryl’s eyes as she curled her fingers inside her.

Cheryl tugged on her restraint again, needing to dig her nails into Toni’s back while she fucked her. She moaned and writhed beneath the other girl and felt herself getting close already.

Without saying a word Toni dipped her head down and sucked Cheryl’s clit into her mouth, keeping the pace of her fingers steady. She sucked and licked on her clit and the redhead’s thighs tightened around her head.

“I’m close Toni.” Cheryl whined, lifting her hips to meet her girlfriend's mouth. 

“Cum for me babe.” Toni instructed, briefly lifting her head from Cheryl’s center. “Be a good girl and cum for me.” She went back to moving her tongue expertly on the redhead’s clit, and could tell from the way Cheryl was moving that she was wanting to touch her.

Cheryl felt herself climbing to her peak and found her release after a few more thrusts of Toni’s fingers and flicks of her tongue.

Toni slowed her movements and withdrew her fingers from Cheryl slowly. She grinned and placed them on the redhead’s plump lips. “Suck my fingers baby.”

Cheryl allowed Toni’s fingers into her mouth and moaned at her own taste on them. She moved her tongue over them and watched Toni’s eyes darken even more.

“I just can’t believe how good you look. Tied up for me...my fingers in your mouth..God, you’re so hot, baby.” Toni groaned.

Cheryl swirled her tongue around her fingers one more time until Toni removed them. “You’ve had your fun...now can I do what I said I was going to do?”

Toni raised an eyebrow and untied Cheryl’s hands with a grin. “And what is it you said you were going to do?”

Without missing a beat, Cheryl pushed Toni down by the shoulders, placing herself between her girlfriend’s legs. She could already see how wet she was and she licked once firmly up her center. “I said...I want you screaming my name.”

Toni entangled her hands into red hair and pulled roughly, earning a moan from Cheryl as she continued pleasuring Toni with her tongue. 

Cheryl slid one hand under Toni’s body so she could grab her ass and used her other hand to put two fingers into her dripping girlfriend.

“Cheryl...fuck.” Toni moaned, surprised with how close she was already.

The redhead loved hearing Toni say her name and if anything, it spurred her on even more. She continued working her tongue and felt Toni’s walls squeezing her fingers. Right when she knew Toni was close she stopped completely and removed her fingers and stopped her tongue. 

Toni looked down in confusion and scrunched her eyebrows together.

Cheryl threw her a wink and readjusted herself so she was now laying down on the mattress again. She gestured for Toni to sit up. “I need you to ride my face.” 

Toni didn’t have to be told twice, she quickly straddled the redheads face, placing her hands on the headboard so she could gain more leverage. 

Cheryl gave Toni’s ass a slap and gripped it with both hands, placing her tongue back on her center. She dipped her tongue down to Toni's entrance and moaned at her taste, digging her nails into her backside even more.

Toni held her hands on the headboard, grinding on Cheryl’s face with enthusiasm, chasing the orgasm that the redhead had already nearly built her up to. It only took a few movements of her hips before she came with Cheryl’s name on her lips. She let her hands drop from the headboard and she fell to her side, looking at her girlfriend with a tired smile. 

“Damn babe.” she chuckled.

“Damn is right.” Cheryl agreed, propping herself up on an elbow.

“Thanks for coming with me to the party tonight.” Toni said, planting a sweet kiss to Cheryl’s lips.

“Well...your friends are my friends, right?” the redhead asked softly.

“Right.” Toni said, her heart warm at the thought. “They are.”

“Tonight also validated that you definitely deserve the promotion over that creep Kyle, by the way.” Cheryl said, sitting up to go grab a shirt to throw on.

Toni let out a giggle. “Yeah...he’s kind of creepy, I won’t lie”

“Oh, well. Monday’s worries, right?” Cheryl quipped.

“Exactly.” Toni agreed. “And babe?”

“Yeah?” Cheryl responded.

“I….” Toni paused, feeling an overwhelming sense of adoration for the girl in front of her, but stopped herself. They had been drinking and she couldn’t say that yet...right? “I...umm...get your pretty self back in bed, I am not done with you yet.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh, you think I’m done? I’m just going to get a snack...wait for me.” she winked.

Toni watched her girlfriend leave the room, feeling her heart race at a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. Love.


End file.
